El regreso de Mapache y Amigos
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Traducción de mi fic con ese nombre. A medida que los niños de South Park se adentran en la madurez, van olvidándose de los juegos de su infancia. Pero un accidente convierte toda esa fantasía en realidad. Tan real como la amenaza que acompaña a sus poderes. T por violencia y lenguaje. Basado en los episodios y el videojuego La Retaguardia en Peligro. COMPLETO.
1. Accidente en la feria

**_SOUTH PARK_** **ES UNA SERIE CREADA POR TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE**

* * *

El peluquero había hecho un trabajo increíble con su pelo. Kyle no podía dejar de mirarse frente al espejo, tocándolo, admirándolo. Era juvenil y tenía buena pinta; ya no veía la necesidad de esconderlo bajo un gorro nunca más.

— ¡Iiiiiike!

— ¿Qué quieres, mamá? ¡Estoy haciendo un streaming!

— Vas a ir a la feria con tu hermano.

— No.

— Sí, sí que irás. Tienes que salir un poco. Mira qué noche tan bonita. Vamos, no quieres desperdiciar tu vida frente a una pantalla.

— ¿Y si quiero? Es mi vida.

— ¡Te he dicho que vayas con tu hermano!

— ¡Vale, vale!

Kyle refunfuñó. Genial, tendría que hacer de niñera. Sheila fue al cuarto de baño, sin llamar a la puerta primero, como era costumbre en ella.

— Kyle...

— Sí, lo sé, me llevaré a Ike conmigo esta noche.

— ¡No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencito!

— Lo sieeeento.

Sheila se fue y Ike fue a su encuentro, evidentemente tampoco complacido con la idea.

— Qué asco.

— Sí, lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que le haga?

Ike suspiró.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer?

— Nada, solo queremos tomarnos unas copas y tal.

— Se lo voy a decir a mamá.

— ¡No voy a beber alcohol, idiota! ¿De verdad crees que quiero que mamá me mate? Vamos, cámbiate, estarán aquí...

 _¡Ding dong!_

— ...enseguida. Vamos, date prisa.

Era el turno de Ike de resoplar mientras salía del baño. A Kyle solo le faltaba echarse colonia.

— ¡Ya va!

Gerald estaba en la sala de estar en ese momento, de mood que él mismo fue quien se levantó para abrir la puerta.

— Ah, hola, Stan.

— Buenas noches, señor Broflovski.

Gerald veía a menudo a Randy en el bar, pero no había visto a su hijo en bastante tiempo, así que se sorprendió al verlo con barba. Y, además, ¿qué le daba Sharon de comer? Estaba fuertecito. ¿Iba al gimnasio? En ese caso, podría llevarse a Kyle con él: parecía un espagueti desde que la pubertad lo hizo ser tan alto. ¡Oh, parecía que fue ayer cuando los dos no eran más que un par de niñitos con voces de pito, sin vello facial ni hormonas locas!

— Kyle casi está...

— ¡Aquí estoy!—Kyle bajó deprisa las escaleras—. Ey, tío.

— Hola, ¿estás ya?

— Casi. ¡Vamos, Ike!

— ¡Calla, ya voy!

Stan lanzó una mirada interrogante a su amigo y la mirada que él le devolvió bastó para hacerle comprender que era una orden de Sheila. Siempre era una orden de Sheila. Ike bajó, solo habiéndose puesto sus Converse.

— Vale, nos vamos.

— Muy bien, chicos, divertíos—les deseó Gerald, volviéndose a sentar.

— ¡Llamadme!—ordenó Sheila desde la cocina.

— ¡Sí, mamá!

— ¿Sabes si va a venir Kenny?—preguntó Stan a Kyle.

— Eso creo. La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que se apuntaba.

— Ah, mira, por ahí viene Cartman.

Había un pequeño deje de decepción en la voz de Stan. Después de lo que les había pasado a él y a Wendy en el centro comercial, a Stan no le gustaba demasiado la idea de ir a ninguna parte con Cartman. No hasta que madurara. Pero él insistió y nadie podía decir que no a Cartman cuando quería algo. Aquella noche llevaba una camia que le quedaba francamente bien. No había perdido peso últimamente, pero casi daba la sensación de que estaba más delgado.

— Ey—fue su saludo. Miró a Ike con los ojos entornados y Ike le hizo una peineta.

— ¿Qué hay, Cartman?—preguntó Kyle.

— ¿Alguien sabe si Kenny está en la cárcel?

— ¡No lo estoy!

Cartman se volvió. Ah, hablando del Papa de Roma, ahí estaba. Y no iba hecho un pincel, precisamente, sino un guiñapo.

— Tío, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu cara?—Stan frunció el ceño, contemplando el residuo de sangre seca en su nariz, el moretón en su mejilla.

— Nada—sonrió Kenny, y los chicos añadieron un diente roto a la lista—. Vamos.

Kyle y Stan se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron seguirle la corriente y hacer como que no habían visto nada. Kenny nunca quería hablar de ello, pero todo el mundo sabía lo que hacía para conseguir dinero. Peleas ilegales, algunos trabajos horribles...No les habría sorprendido saber que acababa de llegar de la comisaría...por tercera vez en esa semana.

— Bien, pues vamos—Cartman olfateó el aire, acercándose a Kyle—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

— Uh, mi colonia—respondió Kyle.

— Es horrible, tírala.

— Te lo dije—Ike asintió con la cabeza.

— Tú cállate. Escucha, te doy veinte dólares si nos dejas solos.

— Cincuenta.

— ¡Mpf! Está bien, cincuenta. Pero no se te ocurra beber alcohol o...

— Sí, mamá.

Ike se alejó antes de que Kyle pudiera darle una patada. Parecía que se dirigía a la caseta de tiro al blanco, pero era difícil de asegurar, porque pronto se perdió entre la multitud. Parecía que todo South Park había decidido disfrutar de la feria en su primera noche de apertura.

— ¿Echamos un trago?—sugirió Kenny.

— Bueno, vale, pero yo no voy a tomar alcohol—dijo Kyle, mirando cuánto dinero le quedaba. Definitivamente, no suficiente. Estúpido Ike...

— Vaya maricona—rió Cartman.

— Cállate, no soy una maricona.

— Sí que lo eres. Tienes miedo de tu madre, ni siquiera le has podido decir que no querías hacer de niñera.

— No me extraña—murmuró Stan.

— No tiene nada que ver con mi madre. No quiero emborracharme y hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta mañana, eso es todo.

— Pues mi cuerpo me está pidiendo un buen gintonic esta noche—dijo Kenny, pasando una mano por uno de sus golpes.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta la caseta. Las luces de colores eran deslumbrantes, pero daban al espacio una atmósfera agradable y de ensueño. La gente que ya iba beoda tenía que estar experimentando el viaje de sus vidas. Todas las atracciones tenían la música tan alta que el resultado era una cacofonía que hacía que a todo el mundo le pitara los oídos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ey, chicos!

Alguien agarró el brazo de Stan. Butters se abrió camino hasta encontrarse con el grupo.

— Oh, Butters, hola.

— ¿Qué pasa, Butters?

— He venido con mis padres, están ahí. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿verdad? Dios, Kenny, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu cara?

— Euh, nada. ¿En qué has estado metido?

— La universidad. Nada más que la universidad.

— Ah, sí, algo he oído. ¿Qué tal te va?—preguntó Kyle.

— No muy mal. Oh, voy a preguntarle a mis padres si os puedo acompañar. ¿Os importa?

— Para nada, ve.

— ¡Butters!

— ¡Hola!

— Mierda...—musitó Stan.

No le importaba encontrarse con Butter, pero con ella...

Wendy parecía igual de contrariada que él. Madre mía, qué guapa estaba con ese vestido y el pelo corto. Tal vez Bebe, Lola y Red estuvieran más buenas, pero ella era la única que tenía su atención.

— Oh, hola, chicos.

— Hola, Wendy—la saludó Kyle.

Stan no abrió la boca. Como no quería pasar por un momento violento, tomó su teléfono móvil y se alejó con él en la oreja, fingiendo que hablaba con alguien. No engañó a nadie, por ello Wendy se sonrojó mientras las otras chicas reían disimuladamente.

— Uhm, me alegro de veros—Wendy salió escopetada de allí, sin esperar a sus amigas.

Stan volvió poco después de que se fueran con el teléfono en la mano.

— Era...mi padre.

Recibió miradas de lo más incómodas.

— Claro. Tu padre—Cartman puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sí.

— Ahora en serio, ¿qué ha pasado entre tú y Wendy? ¿Ya volvéis a vuestros estúpidos jueguecitos de 'Te quiero-Te odio'?

Stan suspiró a través de la nariz.

— No quiero hablar de ello.

Cartman alzó las manos y siguió caminando. Butters pronto corrió a su encuentro ("me ha costado, pero mi padre dice que puedo, siempre y cuando no vuelva a casa tarde y no me emborrache".)

No solo Kenny, también Cartman y Stan pidieron alcohol. Kyle y Butters prefirieron un refresco. Tuvieron un rato tranquilo, solamente hablando, poniéndose al corriente. Kyle estaba harto de su madre, pero todavía tenía que saber si le hacían el contrato indefinido antes de pensar siquiera en mudarse por su cuenta. Cartman seguía pensando que era una grandísima zorra mala; de haber estado en la situación de Kyle habría preferido vivir bajo un puente. Butters también vivía con sus padres, pero no estaba tan mal. Le habían dicho que la universidad era lo primero, ya podría pensar en la independencia después; no había prisa. Y la carrera era dura, pero lo hacía bien, hacía algo útil para la sociedad. Stan y Kenny permanecieron en silencio todo el rato, mientras que Cartman interrumpía sin cesar con su opinión o para contar una anécdota relacionada con el tema. Por supuesto, presumió de nuevo sobre su exitosa empresa, pero el grupo todavía no tenía ni idea de a qué se dedicaba.

Una vez terminaron sus bebidas no tenían nada mejor que hacer que probar las atracciones. Se pusieron en la cola de la que tenía menos espera. Solo había dos personas ahí esperando, y eran dos chicos a los que conocían: Tweek y Craig.

— Ey, chicos.

— Ah. Hola.

No se prestaron mucha atención los unos a los otros. Tweek parecía estar teniendo una conversación intensa con Craig, y no dejaba de toquetear el anillo de hierro que tenía en su dedo corazón.

— ¡Jo, tío, eres un ca-ca-cabrón afortunado!

— ¿Mm? ¡Oh, ey!—Butters agitó el brazo hacia alguien. La pandilla vio que eran Clyde, Token, Timmy y Jimmy.

Token estaba casi oculto tras un peluche gigante de un unicornio, así que fue una sorpresa ver que se había dejado bigote. Y ¿qué era eso que tenía Timmy en el brazo derecho? ¿Un tatuaje? Aún estaba envuelto. Cielos, ¡y se habían visto por última vez hacía solo un par de semanas!

— ¡Timmy!—Timmy hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia ellos.

— ¡Wow, todo South Park está aquí esta noche!—Clyde alzó las cejas. Y parecía que había más gente a medida que pasaban los minutos. La feria era un éxito, por lo que parecía—. ¿Qué hay, chicos?

— No mucho. ¿Y vosotros?

— Este hi-hijo de puta ha reventado los juegos—Jimmy señaló a Token.

— ¿De qué va esta atracción?—Token miró la atracción con interés; la parte que aquel premio enorme le dejaba ver.

— No sé, pero no tiene mala pinta y el resto está abarrotado—Kyle se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué decís, chicos? ¿La probamos?—preguntó Token a sus compañeros.

— ¡Timmy!—Timmy asintió.

— Sí, vale, ¿por qué no?—Clyde aceptó también.

De modo que se unieron a la cola.

Scott masticó y tragó las patatas fritas que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Ha pasado algo entre Stan y tú?

La mirada de Wendy y la forma en que las chicas rieron hicieron que Scott se arrepintiera de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

— Uh, perdón.

— No, no, no pasa nada. Es solo que...hay veces en que la gente se cree adulta, pero sigue actuando como un niño de diez años—respondió Wendy, con las aletas de la nariz bien abiertas mientras tomaba aire para hablar, sus labios apretados. Tomó una pataa sin pedir permiso.

— Tranquilo, Scott, nosotras también nos hemos perdido—le dijo Bebe.

— Venga, Wendy, no pudo haber sido tan malo—sonrió Lola.

— Creedme, peor se va a poner. Sujétame el bolso, por favor. Scott, ven conmigo.

Antes de que el pobre chico pudiera decir nada, Wendy lo estaba arrastrando hacia la cola de aquella lanzadera. No le interesaban las atracciones, pero ahí era donde estaba Stan.

— ¡Hola, chicos!—Wendy se aseguró de que todos supieran que estaban ahí.

— Oh, hola, Wendy. Hola, Scott—los saludó Jimmy.

— ¿Cómo estáis?—preguntó Clyde.

Cartman le dio un codazo a Stan, aunque él ya la había visto. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Wendy agarró a Scott y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Sus gritos fueron ahogados por sus labios.

Stan sintió que la temperatura aumentaba. Rápidamente volvió a recurrir a su teléfono para mirar mensajes inexistentes, en un intento por parecer distraído.

— ¿Qu...?— Scott miró a Wendy con sorpresa.

— Lo siento—Wendy siguió mirando a Stan. Él le había dado la espalda y miraba su teléfono. ¡Genial! ¡Estaba dolido de pelotas!

— No...sabía que vosotros dos estabais saliendo—comentó Token.

— Bueno, sí, yo...tampoco—Scott se rascó la nuca.

— Hemos empezado a salir hace poco—respondió Wendy. No podía ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción, que sus amigas vieron perfectamente.

— Qué zorra—sonrió Red.

— Vaya, felicidades. Pero, ¿sabes?, yo siempre creí que tú y Stan...—¿de dónde había salido Cartman? A Wendy no le hacía gracia verlo-

— Piérdete, Cartman, esto no es asunto tuyo.

— Ah, culpa tuya. No haberos besado delante de todo el mundo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Cartman era el último en la cola. Sus amigos no le habían reservado un asiento, pero esperaba que hubiera un hueco en alguna parte. Sin embargo, la feriante, una mujer gorda que llevaba muy poca ropa para el gusto general, lo detuvo.

— Tendrás que esperar al siguiente turno.

— Me cago en todo...—murmuró Cartman.

— Eh, Cartman, si vas a quedarte ahí, sujeta esto, por favor—Token corrió a darle el peluche gigante.

— ¡Y mi chaqueta también!—Tweek le lanzó a la cabeza su chaqueta a rayas.

— ¿La mía también, porfi?—la de Butters cayó a sus pies.

— ¡Cuida de mis mu-muletas, Eric, por favor, gracias!—también le entregaron las muletas de Jimmy.

— ¡Timmy!—y la silla de ruedas de Timmy también, mientras que a su dueño lo sentaban Clyde y Scott agarrándolo de las piernas y la axila.

Cartman murmuró algo sobre las madres de todos ellos. Como no quería ser el perchero de nadie lo dejó todo sobre la silla de Timmy y se cruzó de brazos mientras otro feriante, un hombre de barba gris, comprobaba los cinturones de seguridad. La plataforma se elevó mientras una canción de trap horrenda pero popular comenzaba a sonar.

Cartman se volvió hacia las amigas de Wendy.

— Hola.

Las chicas murmuraron un 'hola' o se limitaron a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Cartman continuó esperando, mirando la hora en su teléfono. ¿Qué era ese olor? Olía como si algo se estuviera quemando, algún cable o algo así. Era horrible, se apartaría si no paraba; que le dieran por culo a esa gente y a su mierda.

Alguien se colocó a su lado al poco tiempo. Era Ike, el cual se había estado grabando con su teléfono antes de guardárselo en su bolsillo. Sujetaba un enorme batido de fresa con un donut encima.

— Me quiero ir ya a casa.

Cartman no respondió, porque no le importaba.

— Te han dejado fuera porque estás gordo, ¿a que sí?

— Que te den.

Silencio. Los chicos parecían estar pasándoselo bien, yendo de arriba a abajo en esa cosa.

Entonces Ike se inclinó hacia adelante, achinando los ojs.

— ¿Es normal que salgan esas chispas?

— ...¿Qué?

Cartman volvió la cabeza hacia la atracción justo a tiempo de ver la explosión. Ésta se detuvo a media caída. Las convulsiones.

La gente comenzó a gritar.

— ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

— ¡PÁRALO! ¡PÁRALO!

— ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!

Ike dejó caer su batido, horrorizado. Cartman no pudo evitar exclamar: "¡Mmmmmmierda!".

* * *

 **Los diseños de los chicos como adultos están basados en su mayoría en los de _thehauntedartist_ (Tumblr)**


	2. Despertando

— ¡Accidente en la feria! ¡Doce jóvenes han sido electrocutados debido a un fallo en una atracción esta misma noche en la feria estival de South Park! Un enano en bikini nos trae más información.

— Me encuentro en la escena del accidente, Tom; como pueden ver la Policía ha clausurado la atracción y sus responsables han sido arrestados por una presunta negligencia. Una de las víctimas ha fallecido y las demás se encuentran en estado crítico. Han sido trasladadas al hospital, donde los servicios médicos están haciendo todo lo posible por salvar su vida.

* * *

— ¡Rápido! ¡Aún podemos estabilizarlo!

Estaba tumbado, con los brazos a cada lado. No podía abrir los ojos o mover un solo músculo. Todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar, sentir el movimiento. Habría jurado que sentía un cierto bombeo dentro de su cráneo: los latidos de su corazón. Había gente a su alrededor. Les oyó hablar sobre él, sobre la mala pinta que tenía. No se hizo a sí mismo ninguna pregunta. No podía pensar en nada de nada. Relájate. No te preocupes por nada.

Regresó a la nada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Tweek se encontraba en un lugar más cómodo, una cama. La luz del sol entraba en la habitación a través de una ventana abierta; debía de ser mediodía. Aquella luz le hizo daño en los ojos, tuvo que parpadear por un momento antes de ser capaz de ver algo. Lo primero que vio fue a su madre mirándolo desde el sillón que había a su lado.

— ¡Tweek, cielo!—exclamó, levantándose para besar su cara.

Tweek fue incapaz de decir nada durante un rato, sentía su garganta terriblemente seca. Durante este tiempo, su padre entró a la habitación con un par de vasos del café de la familia en las manos.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?—su voz sonó rasposa—. ¿...Qué ha pasado?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?—le preguntó su padre.

— Voy a avisar a la doctora—la señora Tweak abandonó la habitación a toda prisa.

— Siéntate, no estás en condiciones de...

— Papá, ¿qué ha pasado?

— La atracción sufrió algún tipo de fallo—el señor Tweak dejó el café sobre la mesita y se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo—. Un cable, un motor...,aún no lo saben a ciencia cierta, pero algún componente no funcionó como debía y todos vosotros...

Tweek comenzó a recordar. Aquel dolor súbito, entonces nada. Murmuró una palabrota, tocándose el pecho, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que sus latidos no eran una ilusión.

— Hemos hablado, las familias. Vamos a poner una demanda colectiva contra esa gente. Casi morís todos...como le pasó a Kenny.

— ¿Kenny? ¿Kenny McCormick? ¿Ha muerto?

— Sí. No pudieron reanimarlo.

Kenny se pasó una mano por el pelo, el cual estaba mojado de sudor. ¿Kenny estaba muerto?

— Parecía estar bien, no créiamos que pudiera haber algo malo en...¡Espera! ¡Craig! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está bien?!

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡No te levantes! He visto a sus padres hace muy poco, está aún inconsciente, pero fuera de peligro.

— ¿E-Estás seguro? ¡Tengo que verlo, tengo que...!—el padre de Tweek tuvo que empujarlo de vuelta a la cama.

— No, no, no, Tweek, no te muevas, la doctora está aquí—la señora Tweak se encontraba en la puerta junto a una mujer afroamericana que llevaba el uniforme del hospital.

— Bueno, tienes buen aspecto para haber recibido una descarga de once mil voltios—la doctora se acercó para examinarlo.

Tweek dejó que lo tocara y que revisara todo lo que quisiera. Sus ojos miraron su dedo anular. Ya no había ningún anillo, pero una marca fea revelaba que había estado ahí una vez. ¿Dónde estaba? Esa era otra razón para sentirse histérico.

— Tengo que ver a Craig. Tengo que verlos a todos. ¿Habéis visto mi anillo? ¿Dónde está mi anillo? Craig me lo dio.

— No te preocupes por eso ahora, Tweek. Tengo el anillo, te lo daré cuando salgas del hospital, te lo prometo—le dijo la señora Tweak.

— Relájate, hijo, es solo un anillo—dijo el señor Tweak.

— Es mi anillo de compromiso...

Tweek había murmurado aquellas palabras, pero el señor Tweak las oyó perfectamente y necesitó un poco de tiempo para procesarlas.

— ...¿Cómo?

— Los demás están aún inconscientes, has sido el primero en despertar—comentó la doctora a Tweek.

Tweek tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse. Necesitaba un expreso o cinco DE VERDAD, pero parecía bastante improbable que le fueran a dejar beber café en su estado.

— ¿Puedo dar un paseo? ¿O moverme un poco?

La doctora accedió, siempre y cuando no se forzara. Su condición aún era delicada. Al menos eso era lo que dijo ella: Tweek se sentía perfectamente. Casi parecía imposible que horas atrás hubiera estado luchando por su vida. Si quería caminar un poco era porque aquella habitación lo agobiaba, y porque quería echar un vistazo a sus amigos.

Su madre lo agarró del brazo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Desafortunadamente no pudo ver a sus amigos y a su novio, pero sí se encontró con sus familias.

El señor Donovan vagaba como un fantasma en busca de una máquina de café; pasaron por su lado, la madre de Tweek le ofreció un vaso de su propio café y él no pareció darse cuenta. Más tarde, la señora Tweak le explicó a Tweek que el pobre hombre había sufrido un ataque de nervios al ver a su hijo medio muerto, exclamando que no podía perderlo a él también. La señora Tweak lo contó con un nudo en la garganta porque en esos momentos todos los padres estaban destrozados, habían oído que uno de los muchachos había muerto y no sabían si era su hijo o si éste sería el siguiente. También encontraron al padre y a la madre de Timmy y ellos sí que los vieron, pero apenas reaccionaron. Un trabajador social estaba con ellos. Necesitaban ayuda para comprender qué le había pasado a su hijo y qué había que hacer.

— Tweek—el señor Black y su esposa acudieron a su encuentro—, estás despierto. Me alegro mucho.

— Gracias, señor Black—respondió Tweek—. ¿Cómo está Token?

— Está bien. Tiene...quemaduras de tercer grado debido a la electrocución, pero está vivo, gracias a Cristo. Está descansando, ahora está descansando—la señora Black suspiró. Parecía estar extremadamente cansada, con los ojos hinchados, probablemente de llorar.

Tweek inclinó inconscientemente el cuerpo hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación donde Token descansaba. No podía verlo, había un biombo en medio. De todas formas no estaba muy seguro de querer ver a Token en el estado en que se encontrara. Sus ojos vagaron. ¿En cuál de aquellas habitaciones estaba Craig? ¿De verdad estaba bien? No lo creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos y hablara con él. Era su culpa, fue él quien sugirió montar en aquella atracción. Dios, nunca había necesitado un café más que en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo han estado? No les hemos visto desde que los niños se graduaron.

La señora Black fue interrumpida por la repentina exclamación ahogada que Tweek dejó escapar. Se volvieron y la sorpresa fue general.

La persona que caminaba muy despacio en su dirección no era otra sino Kenny McCormick, flanqueado por su hermana Karen. Sus padres no estaban con él, pero se les podía oír.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DE AGUJERO ES ESTE?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE GILIPOLLAS NO DISTINGUEN CUANDO UNA PERSONA ESTÁ VIVA O MUERTA?!—le gritaba Stuart a un doctor que tenía las manos en alto en un intento por calmarlo, pero Stuart estaba demasiado cerca.

— Por favor...Los servicios de emergencias certificaron que su hijo estaba muerto, no había pulso, ninguna reacción, las heridas eran muy severas. Intentaron reanimarlo durante treinta minutos y...

— ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁ ANDANDO?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ DE PIE, VIVITO Y COLEANDO?! ¡CASI ABRÍS A MI JODIDO BEBÉ EN CANAL!—Carol se encontraba detrás del pobre hombre con los dientes apretados de pura furia.

— Señora, yo no soy quien...

— ¡CLARO, NADIE QUIERE ACEPTAR LA RESPONSABILIDAD! ¡LA HABÉIS JODIDO Y VAIS A PAGAR POR ELLO! ¡NOS HABÉIS DICHO QUE NUESTRO HIJO HABÍA MUERTO!

— ¡K-Kenny!

Kenny vio a su antiguo compañero de clase y caminó a su encuentro.

— No, Kenny, no tan rápido—Karen trató de frenarlo.

— Está bien, no te preocupes—le dijo Kenny—. ¡Tweek! ¿Estás bien?

— Bueno, no, estoy ansioso de cojones ahora mismo. Y-Yo...¡No me puedo creer que estés vivo! ¡Me habían dicho que habías muerto!

— Creían que estaba muerto. Me desperté en la puta mesa, cuando estaban a punto de hacerme la autopsia.

— ¡Jesús!

— El Señor estaba contigo, Kenneth—dijo el señor Black.

— Y más que sí. Nos alegra verte bien—asintió la señora Black—. ¡Mírate! Parece como si no te hubiera pasado nada.

Tweek se quedó mirando a Kenny y vio que la madre de Token no se equivocaba.

Sí, era...un tanto increíble, cuando se paró a pensarlo. Debería haber tenido alguna marca, aunque fuera. Una electrocución así tenía que dejar quemaduras severas. Pero Kenny no tenía ninguna. Tenía buen aspecto. Además...cuando lo vio, aquella noche...Recordaba que no tenía buena pinta, con un golpe en la cara. Ahora ese golpe había desparecido. Estaba pálido, pero bien.

— ¿Sabes algo...de los otros?—le preguntó Kenny.

— Al menos parecer ser que están vivos. No sé nada más...

— Voy a ver a Stan y a Kyle. Tienen que estar por aquí.

— ¿Mamá?—Tweek miró a su madre.

— Bueno, de acuerdo, puedes ir. Pero no te alejes mucho rato, los doctores te tienen que mirar.

Los tres jóvenes dejaron que los adultos se quedaran hablando y cruzaron aquel largo pasillo, buscando a sus amigos. Asomando la cabeza por algunas de las habitaciones encontraron a Jimmy con los ojos cerrados, descansando en su cama. Ver a aquel bromista tumbado como si estuviera muerto dejó un peso de lo más desagradable en el estómago de Tweek. Por otra parte, encontraron a Wendy despierta, siendo examinada por un doctor. Como se la veía muy desorientada decidieron volver más tarde. Se alegraban de que ver que uno más hubiera recuperado la consciencia.

Al final encontraron a Ike Broflovski de pie frente a una máquina expendedora con algunas monedas en la mano. No parecía prestar mucha atención a los artículos que podía comprar, sino que miraba la nada.

— Ike—lo llamó Kenny.

Ike parpadeó, girando la cabeza muy despacio hacia ellos.

— Kenny...Pero vi cómo te ponían una manta encima...

— Bueno...Se equivocaron. ¿Cómo está Kyle?

— ...Está bien. No muy bien, pero bien. Él aún no se ha despertado.

— Tal vez deberías irte a casa. Los dos os deberíais ir—Kenny miró también a Karen.

— De eso nada. No voy a dejarlo—replicó Ike. Karen también sacudió la cabeza.

— Vamos, tus padres están aquí para cuidarlo—Tweek ayudó a Kenny a convencerlo.

— Me quiero quedar yo también...

No insistieron.

— ¿Quieres verlo?

— Claro.

Mientras caminaban, y como Kenny evidentemente no necesitaba ayuda, Karen se acercó a Ike para hablar ocn él. El pobre chico parecía terriblemente cansado y preocupado, igual que ella lo había estado cuando sus padres estaban bebiendo como cubas frente a la televisión y el programa se vio interrumpido con aquellas terribles noticias e inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia el hospital, rezando a todas las divinidades por que Kenny estuviera a salvo.

Kenny también se aproximó a Tweek para hablar con él en voz baja.

— No debería estar vivo.

— No digas eso. Has...

— No, no. Tú no lo entiendes. No debería estar vivo. Ni tú tampoco. La gente muere de cosas como esta, ¿lo sabías?

— No sé, quizás tuvimos suerte, estas cosas pasan.

Kenny miró a otro lado.

— Yo no creo en la suerte.

Tweek se quedó callado, pero su cabeza le comenzó a doler a raíz de pensar que Kenny...tenía razón. No debería haber despertado tan pronto. No debería haber despertado. Olvidó mirarse al espejo y ver si tenía alguna cicatriz de la electrocución. La doctora no había mencionado nada al respecto.


	3. Cicatrices

Cartman apartó el cuello de la camiseta de Stan para ver las quemaduras en su cuello.

— No es para tanto. Ni siquiera veo el hueso.

— Aun así es una quemadura de tercer grado. Créeme, duele un huevo—replicó Stan—. ¡No toques!

— ¿Cómo es que tú no tienes nada?—Cartman giró la cabeza hacia Kenny.

El rubio, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, no abrió la boca. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado. Soplaba una brisa cálida; habría estado mucho mejor si hubiera sido fresca.

— Les freíria a demandas si estuviera en vuestro lugar.

— Nuestros padres ya se han hecho cargo—mencionó Kyle.

— Yo me contento con haber escapado con vida—dijo Stan.

— Y yo—asintió Kyle, y también Kenny.

— Sí. Sois una panda de cabrones con suerte. Cuando os vi sacudiéndoos así y luego en el suelo pensé que tendría que comprar coronas al por mayor.

— Nunca me había imaginado que te preocuparas tanto por nosotros—sonrió Kyle.

Su conversación fue interrumpida brevemente por una aparición ominosa. Sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol que había junto a la casa de Henrietta, los cuatro góticos parecían no hacer nada salvo fumar y sudar (¿qué otros serían tan tontos como para llevar esos atuendos negros en verano?), aunque, cuando los cuatro chicos aparecieron, sus ojos los siguieron. Había algo no muy agradable en la forma en que los miraron. Stan tuvo la sensación de que le miraban a él especialmente. Parecían una completa bandada de cuervos, aves rapaces listas para abalanzarse. Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman no pudieron evitar sentirse tremendamente aliviados cuando los dejaron atrás.

— Ahí tenéis a cuatro tíos que habrían estado encantados de enterraros—Cartman lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Y tú saliste con _ella_ en el instituto?—Kyle siempre le había querido hacer esa pregunta a Kenny.

— ¡Ah-ah! ¡No _salí_ con ella! ¡Solamente nos enrollamos! ¡Y lo hice con muchas chicas! ¡Era una fiesta! La fiesta de Token, ¿recordáis? Es que...habían apagado las luces. Todos hicimos locuras esa noche—se defendió Kenny.

— Oh, sí, lo recuerdo.

— Cuando vinieron los padres de Token y te encontraron en su cama con Sophie Jones—rememoró Stan.

— Los padres de Token vieron mucha mierda esa noche—asintió Kenny.

— Eso sí que fue una fiesta—sonrió Cartman de oreja a oreja—. Sí, tú le estabas pasando sífilis y esas mierdas a las chicas, Kyle y yo bebíamos a morro de las botellas...Supongo que por eso es del Movimiento por la Templanza ahora.

Kyle dio un puñetazo al brazo de Cartman con una risita. Aunque no encontraba gracioso lo que hizo en esa fiesta...tenía razón, después de lo que pasó, había tomado la decisión de no probar el alcohol nunca más.

— ...Stan estaba haciendo manitas con Wendy, Timmy tenía...¡Ouch!

Kyle golpeó de nuevo a Cartman, y señaló a Stan discretamente. Lo molesto que parecía, su buen humor esfumándose.

— Mira, Stan, ¡no podemos ayudarte hasta que no nos digas exactamente qué pasó!—se le quejó Cartman.

— No quiero hablar de eso. Lo siento, chicos.

Kenny despellejó a Cartman con la mirada. Ahora que estaban teniendo un buen rato juntos tenía que ir y estropearlo todo con su bocaza.

— Anoche trescientos dólares la otra noche—dijo—, vamos a comer algo. Yo invito.

— Ya era hora que pagaras tú alguna vez—rió Cartman. Bueno, ahora sabía que no había dejado que le rompieran la cara por nada.

* * *

Ouch...Tenía muy mala pinta...¿De verdad los tratamientos que le prescribieron en el hospital estaban funcionando? ¿Tendría esas cicatrices el resto de su vida?

Butters no podía soportar mirarse en el espejo en ropa interior. No le gustaban nada esas marcas. No quería ningún recordatorio de aquella terrible noche en que casi perdió la vida. A veces deseó no haberse cruzado con la pandilla.

El señor Stotch entró al baño sin llamar antes a la puerta. Como siempre hacía desde que Butters entró en esa edad en que muchos chicos empezaban a fumar y a consumir drogas.

— No te toques las vendas.

— No, papá. No las he tocado.

— Más te vale. No querrás que se te infecte, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no.

El señor Stotch suspiró, mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo también, para ver las canas que se estaban reproduciendo por su cabello.

— ¿No viste que la atracción se encontraba en mal estado?—Butters comenzó a temblar. El tiempo de preocupación se había acabado. Había vuelto a casa. No había escapatoria.

— No, claro que no. Ninguno de nosotros pensó que había algo mal.

— ¿No te dio el olor a quemado? ¿No viste que se movía de forma rara?

— No. Estaba hablando con mis amigos, y no me...

— Podrías haber muerto. Deberías haber sido más cuidadoso.

— Sí...

— Espero que esto te sirva de lección.

— Sí, nunca más pondré el pie en una atracción.

— Bien. Y, además, no estoy muy seguro de que esos amigos tuyos te convengan. Puedo comprender que tú no te dieras cuenta, pero ¿y ellos? Estoy pensando—el señor Stotch miró a su hijo—que South Park está lleno de gente irresponsable. No me podía quejar cuando eras niño porque tenías que socializar y no había mucho donde elegir, pero ahora que estás en la universidad y puedes conocer a gente de fuera, no creo que deberías juntarte con tus viejos compañeros de clase.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo?

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?—fue todo lo que el señor Stotch dijo antes de salir del baño para ver si la comida estaba lista.

Butters suspiró una vez estuvo seguro de que su padre no podía oírle. Por supuesto que no quería que se juntara con la vieja pandilla. Después de lo que ocurrió...Era una lástima porque les quería de verdad, a todos, incluso si bebían alcohol, tenían un historial amoroso y criminal extenso o nunca habían considerado la educación superior. Pero no quería contrariar a su padre.

Qué bueno que las vacaciones de verano no duraran para siempre. Entonces...volvería al campus y se concentraría en sus estudios. Tan solo sus estudios.

* * *

Wendy había llamado a Scott para que acudiera a su casa cuando no hubiera nadie más. Cuando Scott finalmente tocó el timbre, ella respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta sintiéndose ridículamente nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo estaba.

— Hola, Wendy.

— Hola, Scott, entra.

Scott se quedó cerca de la puerta, con aspecto de estar un tanto incómodo. Su cuerpo estaba vendado, al igual que el de Wendy. La parte que había estado en contacto con el metal de la atracción se había visto afectado y probablemente nunca volviera a tener buen aspecto.

— Uh...Siéntate.

— Preferiría no hacerlo. Las quemaduras aún duelen.

— Oh, de acuerdo...¿Quieres algo de picar, o alguna otra cosa?

— Uhm, ¿tienes zumo o algo así?

— Voy a mirar—Wendy caminó hacia el frigorífico y volvió al poco con una botella en las manos.

— Tenemos zumo de naranja. No te preocupes, mi madre está a dieta, así que nada de lo que tenemos en el frigorífico tiene azúcar.

— Ah, perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio, y no era uno agradable. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más incómodos se sintieron.

— Bueno...—Scott trató de ayudarla a arrancar.

Wendy se lamió los labios.

— Siento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido. Arrastrarte a la atracción de la muerte...

— No tienes por qué disculparte, no lo sabías.

— Sí, pero...también quería disculparme por lo del beso...

— Esa es otra historia—Scott acarició el vaso, alzando las cejas.

— Supongo que te mereces saber de qué va todo esto.

— Sep, sería un detalle por tu parte. Y me muero por saber qué ha pasado entre tú y Stan. No sé, parecíais estar tan bien...

— Sí, eso pensaba yo también...Por eso le pedí que nos mudáramos juntos.

— Oh...¿Cuándo?

— Hace tres meses. Hemos estado juntos desde hace...ni me acuerdo. Parecía que esta vez iba a ser la definitiva. Creía que esta vez seríamos capaces de comunicarnos y que nada saldría mal...

— ¿Y qué dijo Stan cuando se lo pediste?

— ...Dijo que no.

— ¿Dijo que no? ¿Por qué?

— Ni siquiera me dijo por qué. Da igual lo mucho que insistiera, no llegó a darme una razón. Después de eso, empezó a hacerme _ghosting_. Nunca contestaba mis mensajes, y cada vez que nos cruzábamos intentaba escabullirse...

Scott no respondió. Su cara mostraba que encontraba aquella actitud extremadamente desagradable.

— ...Y no sé qué hice mal. O si tiene algo en contra de la idea. Y si la tiene, podríamos haberlo hablado, pero...¿esto? ¿A qué viene todo esto? Es que...no lo puedo comprender, y duele un montón, porque me da por pensar que el verdadero problema soy yo y...

— Wendy...

— Sí, por supuesto, yo no soy el problema. Él es el problema. Eso ha sido una jodida ida de olla muy inmadura por su parte. Y quizás debería alegrarme de que haya ocurrido antes de que...

— Wendy...¿Estás segura de que...el zumo...era sin azúcar?

Wendy calló. Scott no estaba tocado por lo que ella le estaba contando. Estaba sufriendo un ataque.

Ella corrió más rápido que en toda su vida para mirar la botella. La etiqueta no decía que no tuviera azúcar, sino que contenía un 8% menos de azúcar. ¡MIERDA!

—¡Oh, nonononononono! ¡Scott! ¡Scott, lo siento mucho! T-Te has traído la insulina, ¿verdad?

Scott asintió débilmente con la cabeza y deslizó una mano dentro de su bolsillo para tomarla.

Pero el medicamento se resbaló de sus dedos. Su mano tocó su pecho.

— ¡Voy a llamar a una ambulancia, aguanta!

Wendy trató de tomar el teléfono, pero las manos le temblaban. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando leyó la etiqueta?!

De pronto, cuando miró otra vez a Scott, sus manos se quedaron rígidas y el teléfono se le cayó definitivamente al suelo. Cuando se acercó ella retrocedió, enredándose con sus propios pies y cayendo también. Demasiado chocada para levantarse, gritar o hacer algo, solo pudo mirar cómo los músculos de Scott se tensaban, las costuras de su camiseta cedían, sus gruñidos se volvían más profundos, incapaz de llamar a nadie ni siquiera preguntar qué narices estaba pasando.


	4. Alucinando parte 1

Scott...apenas parecía el mismo ahora. Siempre había sido del tipo regordete, su cara redonda y las pecas que no había perdido tras la pubertad le daban un aspecto cariñoso, tierno, casi infantil. Quien se encontraba frente a Wendy no era nada de eso. El volumen de sus músculos se había incrementado, se habían hinchado tanto que su camiseta no fue capaz de contenerlos y se rajó. Sus piernas también parecían mucho más gruesas, sus bermudas quedaron tan prietas que tenía que ser terriblemente incómodo llevarlas puestas; un solo movimiento las habría reventado. Su cara también se veía diferente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con una expresión que hizo estremecerse a Wendy. Su boca se mantuvo abierta, respirando trabajosamente, mostrando los dientes. Su piel se había vuelto un tanto roja.

Wendy consiguió levantarse, pero no se podía mover. Su cuerpo no respondía a las sensatas instrucciones que le daba su cerebro.

¿Qué le acababa de pasar a Scott? ¿Qué clase de reacción diabética era esa? ¿Recordaba...quién era ella?

Tenía que llamar a alguien, pero no podía alcanzar su teléfono. Scott se estaba acercando, acorralándola. Era una sensación espantosa, tener aquellos ojos locos sobre ella. Se estaba aproximando cada vez más. Sus pasos eran pesados.

 _"¡Oh, cielo santo, que alguien me ayude, por favor!"_

* * *

El móvil de Jimmy vibró, pero él no le prestó atención porque Loretta se estaba retorciendo de una forma muy deliciosa y sentía que iba a correrse. Tampoco lo hizo Heidi, la cual estaba en la parte más interesante del libro y no quería distraerse, o Theresa, porque se estaba duchando.

Stan sí que lo oyó y echó un vistazo a la notificación. Cuando vio de quién era decidió devolver el teléfono a su bolsillo y hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que Kyle estaba diciendo y cortar esos viejos y dolorosos pensamientos acerca de la conveniencia de bloquearla. Ahora no, se dijo a sí mismo, ahora no. Bebe leyó el mensaje, pero alzó una ceja antes de responder: "¿Qué pasa?". ¿Era una broma? Hasta que Wendy respondiera, siguió viendo la televisión.

Token leyó el mensaje y se preocupó.

 _[¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!]_

¿Cómo? ¿Le pasaba algo a Wendy? Él también le respondió, preguntándole si ocurría algo. Esperó, nervioso, dando vueltas por la cocina. Ella no respondió. Bueno, si algo estaba pasando realmente ella no podría responder, ¿no? Tal vez alguien la estuviera siguiendo en la calle o había ocurrido un accidente...El caso es que no añadió más información.

Vale, aquello era muy preocupante. Wendy no haría nunca una broma de ese tipo. Tenía que ir a su casa y ver qué estaba pasando. O llamar a la policía. Podría haber tenido un accidente con el coche en algún lugar. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba. Tenía que verla ya, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

De pronto hubo un resplandor. Cuando Token quiso darse cuenta no estaba ya en su casa. Era...

— ¿T-Token? Token!

Token dio un salto. Wendy estaba apretujada contra la pared por el tipo más corpulento que Token había visto nunca.

— ¡Wendy!

Corrió hacia él para propinarle un puñetazo y tratar de rescatar a Wendy. Por supuesto, debería haber imaginado que ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que él y que sus puños serían como besitos de algodón para él. El hombre se giró para mirarlo. Lo iba a destrozar con sus propias manos. Sep, la había jodido.

— ¡La insulina! ¡La insulina!—chilló Wendy.

¿Qué insulina? Wendy apuntó al suelo y Token siguió el dedo con la mirada. Ahí la vio, una jeringuilla. Antes de que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de moverse, Token la agarró e inyectó su contenido en la cintura al aire del hombre con poca delicadeza.

El resultado fue casi inmediato. El agarre se hizo gradualmente más débil y Wendy tuvo la oportunidad de empujar a su atacante al sofá, donde cayó. Ante sus propios ojos, sus músculos se desinflaron, su cara adoptó una expresión cada vez más cansada, su furia se desvaneció, hasta que Scott volvió a su viejo y rechoncho ser.

Token no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ...¿S-Scott?—no se atrevía a acercarse ni aunque Wendy permaneciera a su lado, tomándole la mano.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Scott?—le preguntó Wendy.

El otro no respondió. Se tocó el pecho y sintió que su corazón aún latía desbocado. Parecía tan asustado, confuso y debilitado que era difícil no sentir pena por él.

— ¿Qué clase de ataque diabético era ese?—murmuró Wendy.

— Nunca...Nunca he tenido uno de estos...—gimió Scott—. Ha sido...¡Oh! ¡Oh, no! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡La diabetes me ha convertido en un monstruo! ¡Dime que no te lo contagié cuando nos besamos! ¡Tú...!

— No, Scott, la diabetes no se contagia con los besos—lo tranquilizó Wendy—. No pasa nada, no te muevas. Yo...—se volvió hacia Token—no sé muy bien qué ha pasado aquí...

— Pues me habéis dado un susto de muerte...—Token suspiró con las manos en las caderas.

— Qué bueno que vinieras a tiempo...—dijo Scott. No quería hacer daño a Wendy, pero algo, tal vez desesperación o terror, le hizo agarrarla. Sentía mucho haberla asustado a ella y a Token. Aún sentía horror hacia sí mismo. Era un monstruo.

— ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?—preguntó Wendy. Aunque pensó que quizás se encontraba cerca, oyó el ruido y forzó la entrada.

— Leí tu mensaje y...bueno...no sé cómo he acabado aquí, la verdad. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de meterme en el coche o...—Token comenzaba a sentirse muy confuso también.

— ¿Mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje?

— ¿Qué mensaje? El que me mandaste, pidiendo ayuda. Este mensaje.

Token le mostró el susodicho. Para su sorpresa, Wendy se quedó atónita al verlo.

Era su número, su imagen de perfil. Pero estaba completamente segura de que no le había mandado ese mensaje a Token. Era imposible.

— Pero si yo no lo he escrito.

— Venga ya.

— ¡Lo juro! ¡Se me cayó el teléfono! ¿Ves? ¡Ahí está! ¡No pude alcanzarlo para llamar a emergencias!

— ¿Y quién lo hizo, entonces? Scott no pudo...

— Creo—musitó Scott—que hay unas pocas cosas aquí que habría que aclarar...

* * *

 _[¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!]_

Craig alzó una ceja e ignoró el mensaje.

— Adiós.

— Espera un momento, Craig.

Craig suspiró y se giró para mirar a su padre. Esperaba que fuera rápido, lo que quisiera que fuera a decirle: llegaría tarde.

— Richard y yo estuvimos hablando mientras estabais en el hospital. ¿Qué es eso de un anillo de compromiso?

Ah, genial. No lo iba a ser.

Craig se quedó donde estaba con los brazos cruzados.

— Tweek y yo hemos estado hablando. Nos queremos casar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya?

— Sí, en cuanto consigamos trabajo estable y esas cosas.

— Pero...¡Laura!

La señora Tucker bajó las escaleras.

— ¡Tu hijo dice que está prometido!

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo pensásteis decírnoslo?—Laura se acercó.

— No sé. Un día de estos—Craig se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Un día de estos!—exclamó el señor Tucker—. ¡Craig, somos tus padres!

— ¡Lo sé, os lo íbamos a decir! En algún momento.

— Pero ¿lo habéis pensado bien? ¡Solo tenéis veintiún años!—se quejó la señora Tucker.

— Hay mucha gente casada de nuestra edad o incluso más jóvenes. Creédme, lo llevamos hablando desde los dieciocho. Estamos esperando al mejor momento, no vamos a hacer ninguna locura.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Completamente seguro?

— Sep.

El señor y la señora Tucker se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Me puedo ir ya? Voy a llegar tarde.

— Uh, sí, sí, puedes irte. Pero esta conversación no ha acabado.

Craig se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Dejó a sus padres silenciosos y aturdidos. El señor Tucker se sentó a la mesa del comedor.

— Casados...

— Sí, lo sé, cariño...—la señora Tucker posó las manos sobre los hombros de su marido.

— Nuestro hijo pronto podría convertirse en Craig Tweak...

— O Tweek Tucker.

— ...Cierto...

* * *

— Nunca he querido que me tragara la tierra más que en ese momento...

Timmy sorbió su mocha helado con pajita. Aunque miraba la taza Tweek sabía que lo estaba escuchando. O no. De todas formas necesitaba soltarlo todo.

— Sé que no es uno de esos anillos de pedida convencionales, pero es una promesa que nos hicimos el uno al otro. Llevamos juntos once años, nos conocemos, confiamos el uno en el otro, así que nos dijimos ¿por qué no dar el gran salto? Es que, me encantaría despertarme por las mañanas y ver la cara de Craig.

Timmy asintió. ¿O solo era uno de sus espasmos?

— Mis padres dicen que somos aún muy jóvenes, pero yo creo que no. Quiero decir, cuando quieres a una persona, cuando lo tienes claro, ¿qué más quieres? Supongo que el problema es que quieren que me ocupe de la tienda y no quieren que me vaya a trabajar a otro sitio y...

Sí, Timmy escuchaba. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara cuando lo miró.

— Perdona. Estoy nervioso perdido. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a nadie.

Timmy hizo el gesto de cerrarse los labios con una cremallera y arrancar y tirar el tirador.

— Gracias, tío. Me alegro de que estés bien después de...—Tweek no continuó. Se limitó a aclararse la garganta.

— Timmy—respondió Timmy, agitando la mano para quitarle importancia—. Timmy.

— ¿Es...normal que tenga ese aspecto? No te quiero asustar, pero...—Tweek no pudo evitar mirar las manos quemadas de Timmy. Tomó una con cuidado. Como si no tuviera suficientes limitaciones, ahora necesitaba ayuda para las acciones más simples, como sujetar objetos.

— Timmy—asintió Timmy.

— Con lo divertida que era esa noche. Pensar que todos podríamos haber...

Tweek pareció congelarse. Timmy se lo quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas. Entonces, agitó una mano frente a él. Tweek no reaccionó, así que Timmy miró a lo que estaba mirando. Era su mano. Brillaba con un halo frío. Tweek rápidamente apartó la mano y Timmy se la miró.

La alzó, para ver mejor. Estaba completamente bien. Como si nunca hubiera sufrido ninguna quemadura.

— ...QUÉ ACABA DE-¡Mpf!

La cafetería entera los estaba mirando. El padre de Tweek le dijo algo, pero Tweek estaba alucinando demasiado para darse cuenta. Para el parecer de Timmy, estaba alucinando demasiado. Rápidamente puso su silla de ruedas a trabajar, agarrando el brazo de Tweek y arrastrándolo hacia el cuarto de los empleados.

— ¿Adónde vais, muchachos?—preguntó la señora Tweak a su hijo.

Tweek no podía responder, así que lo hizo Timmy. "¡Timmy!", le mintió, y cerró la puerta tras él.

La señora Tweak se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No quería admitir que nunca había sido capaz de entender a ese chico.

— Hola, señora Tweak.

— ¡Ah, Craig! Hola, Tweek está en el cuarto con TImmy.

Lejos de las miradas de sus padres y de los clientes, Tweek era libre para dar vueltas y ponerse histérico.

— ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡Tu mano! ¡¿Has visto tu mano?! ¡¿He hecho yo eso?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Cuando Craig entró se encontró a su prometido en tal estado que miró a Timmy pidiendo una explicación. El paralítico le mostró su mano, pero no sabía qué tenía que ver eso con el tema, así que sujetó a Tweek por los hombros.

— Tweek. Tweek. Cálmate. Tweek.

— ¡No lo has visto, tío! ¡Su mano brilló! ¡Su jodida mano brilló frente a mis ojos y sus cicatrices...! ¡Han desaparecido! ¡Se han ido! ¡No sé cómo ha pasado, pero es muuyy raro! ¡No me gusta! ¡No lo entiendo!

— Tweek.

— ¡¿QUÉ COJONES ACABA DE PASAR?!

No escuchaba, así que Craig tuvo que recurrir a métodos más drásticos. Abofeteó a Tweek en la mejilla, esperando que eso lo clamara. Por fin se calló, y lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un puñetazo. Craig quiso responder, pero supuso que eso estaba bien, al menos se había callado.

— Vale...Vale...—Craig habló despacio, esperando que Tweek lo imitara—. Decidme qué ha pasado.

 _[—Ha pasado algo muy interesante]_

Craig y Tweek se volvieron lentamente hacia Timmy. Timmy los miró a ambos. Aún no había movido los labios cuando añadió.

 _[— ...Aunque creo que la mejor palabra para describirlo es extraño]_


	5. Alucinando parte 2

— Hmmm...No, esto no está bien...

Jimmy tenía el monólogo en unos pocos días. Estaba más que agradecido de que el accidente, su estancia en el hospital y la convalecencia no hubiera afectado a sus planes. Era una oportunidad que uno no podía rechazar, el resultado de años de duro trabajo. Pero, como si la electrocución hubiera encendido una bombilla en su cabeza, revisó lo que tenía pensado y lo encontró horrible. En plan, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo escribió? Parecía que se le hubiera ocurrido en el retrete.

De modo que tenía que escribir algo nuevo. Y le estaba resultando difícil. Las musas eran buenas a la hora de señalar los fallos en su guión, pero no ayudaban a la hora de reescribirlo. Menuda panda de zorras.

Hablando de zorras, Classi le había llamado porque necesitaba su ayuda. Algo sobre un tío que la había tratado mal en el trabajo. No es que necesitara a Jimmy para darle a ese tipo una lección, sino que tenía un problema de cañerías y necesitaba a alguien que le echara un vistazo, para ver si había algo que ella pudiera hacer antes de tener que llamar a un fontanero, mientras ella buscaba a ese gilipollas para atropellarlo con su coche. Jimmy estaba encantado de ayudar.

Esperando el autobús con su cuaderno en el regazo, Jimmy revisó el nuevo monólogo, aunque la mejor forma de describir lo que estaba haciendo sería decir que se estaba peleando con esa estúpida masa que tenía por cerebro.

Estaba tan enfrascado en la tarea que se dio cuenta de que el autobús estaba allí cuando ya cerraba sus puertas.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh, espere!

Tan rápido como pudo se puso en pie y se le cayó el cuaderno al suelo. Tuvo que cogerlo, y su mochila también, y las muletas, y con todo ello en la mano corrió para coger el autobús antes de que se fuera. Pero parecía que el conductor no estaba escuchando, o quizás sí se dio cuenta pero estaba de mal humor, porque el bus empezó a moverse.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡PARE!

Agitó la mano, pero fue inútul, y no podía correr y hacer eso a la vez. El autobús ganó velocidad. No podía perderlo: el siguiente venía en una hora.

Mierda, se le estaba cayendo todo. ¡Pero no iba a perder ese puto autobús!

Tan rápido como pudo, cogió el lápiz y el cargador del teléfono del suelo y corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas y brazos.

Al principio se sintió orgulloso de darle alcanze. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado deprosa. El autobús ahora se encontraba detrás de él.

Pero no podía parar. Estaba yendo más y más deprisa. Su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia, porque le dijo a su cerebro que parara y sus piernas y muletas se seguían moviento. Jimmy giró la cabeza y vio que el bus había quedado a una buena distancia.

 ** _¡Blam!_**

Las órdenes directas de su cerebro no lo pararon, pero un coche sí. Jimmy cayó de espaldas y ahí se quedó, sintiendo que su estómago se había quedado hecho paté. Una mujer salió del coche y fue hacia él.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

— Uhhh...—fue todo lo que Jimmy pudo decir.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

— No, estoy...ungh...bien...—Jimmy trató de ponerse en pie. La mujer corrió a coger sus muletas y lo ayudó.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no se preocupe...Oh...Su coche...

Tenía mala pinta, pero la conductora estaba más preocupada por Jimmy.

— ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado!

— Sí, lo sé, yo...

La mujer observó la abolladura en la carrocería de su coche. ¡Y ella, que había tenido tanto cuidado de no rayarlo, cuidando de él como si fuera un bebé! Su marido se pondría furioso.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Jimmy no supo qué contestar. Ese golpe...había sido un buen impacto. Parecía casi increíble que no se hubiera roto nada. Era una buena pregunta, en verdad, ¿cómo había hecho eso?

Miró a su alrededor y vio que South Park quedaba a un kilómetro detrás de él.

* * *

El médico le había dicho que se lo tomara con calma para favorecer la recuperación, pero Clyde tenía problemas para cumplir su promesa. Tras revisar sus recetas, le quedó poco que hacer. Así que tomó la decisión de llamar a sus amigos y salir por ahí, divertirse. Supuso que había pasado suficiente tiempo para que se sintieran mejor. No los había visto en un buen tiempo y quería saber si estaban bien y preguntarles cómo soportaban el periodo de convalescencia.

Su primera opción fue Craig, pero no contestó al teléfono. Token sí lo hizo, pero rechazó el plan.

— Lo siento, tío, yo...no puedo. En este momento tengo...uhm...Lo siento, no puedo—y colgó, dejando a Clyde decepcionado pero a la vez un poco preocupado porque Token no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar si había pasado algo.

¿Qué tal Kyle?

— Vale, nos vemos en el parque.

Bien, genial, al menos tenía planes para la tarde.

Dejando su teléfono sobre la cama, alzó un brazo y acercó la nariz a su axila. Se alejó soltando un gruñidito. Sí, necesitaba ducharse primero.

Mientras se desvestía comenzó a pensar. Los tiempos en que él, Token, Craig, Kyle, todo el mundo, todos ellos pasaban juntos prácticamente todo el tiempo. Dentro y fuera del colegio. No había necesidad de llamar con antelación para saber si el otro estaba libre, uno solo tenía que llamar a la puerta y preguntar a sus padres si estaba allí. Hicieron muchas travesuras...Abrió el grifo y el agua mojó su sonrisa. Los buenos tiempos, cuando sus preocupaciones eran inocentes, de alguna forma estúpidas. Atesoraba sus recuerdos relacionados con los juegos. La vara de la verdad, que en realidad solamente era un palo, castillos y dragones hechos de cartón, disfraces baratos, peleas sobre si un ataque había valido o no.

Ninguno de ellos jugaba ya. Tenían sus parejas, sus trabajos. Responsabilidades. Él tenía las suyas. Qué se le iba a hacer. Era parte de crecer.

Clyde bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y las frotó vigorosamente con la esponja. Poco quedaba del niño que era entonces. Sus testículos comenzaron a hincharse y el pene le siguió cuando tenía once años, hasta los dieciséis. Comenzó a salirle pelo por todo el cuerpo, incluida la cara, a los catorce. Su voz se hizo profunda de manera definitiva, tras años de subidas y bajadas vergonzosas, a la edad de dieciséis años. Y ese bulto en la espalda...

...¿Eh?

— ¡Ah-AAAAAAH!

— ¿Clyde?

Clyde ahogó un grito y abrió la cortina un poco. Su padre estaba en la puerta del baño, con una mano aún sobre el picaporte.

— ...¿S-Sí, papá?

El señor Donovan se lo quedó mirando. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Estaba muy serio. ¿Qué había hecho?

— ¿Te estabas masturbando?—le preguntó.

— ...Sí, papá.

Espera. No. Mierda. ¿Por qué dijo eso¿

El señor Donovan, tras un momento de quietud y silencio, asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás suya. Clyde se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó bajo el agua por un rato.

La había cagado, contestando así a su padre, pero tenía un problema mucho mayor. Tenía sus reticencias, pero se tocó la espalda de nuevo. Estaba ahí...aún estaba ahí...Lo rascó y le dolió.

Se olvidó del champú y del resto del cuerpo. Tenía que verlo. Salió de la ducha y, chorreando, sin ponerse una toalla, buscó el espejo de mano...¡Ahí estaba! Con la ayuda del que colgaba de la pared, Clyde miró el reflejo de su espalda.

Lo que vio casi le hizo gritar de nuevo. Sintió que iba a vomitar. No quería tocarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería. No, era mejor no tocarlo. Tenía que llamar a una ambulancia. O...no, no, no. Nadie podía ver eso. Oh, cielos. Oh, santa madre de Dios.

— ...¿Kyle?

— Ah, ey, Clyde, ¿qué pasa?

— Escucha, uhm...No puedo quedar esta tarde.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Es solo que...uhmmm...¡Mi madre! Quiero decir, que mi padre quiere ir al cementerio a ponerle flores a la tumba de mi madre y...hace mucho tiempo que no...Sí, así que...No puedo decirle que no...Q-Quizás otro día, ¿vale?

— Vale, tranquilo, no hay problema...Uhm, Clyde.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí!

Kyle se quedó mirando el teléfono cuando Clyde colgó súbitamente.


	6. Alucinando parte 3

— ¡PONTE UNA CAMISETA, LOS AMIGOS DE KENNY YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ESTOY EN MI CASA!

— ¡TAMBIÉN ES LA MÍA Y QUIERO QUE ESTÉS VESTIDO CUANDO VENGAN LOS CHICOS!

— ¡UGH, QUE TE DEN POR CULO!

— ¡NO, QUE TE DEN POR CULO A TI!

La señora McCormick abrió la puerta con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

— Hola, chicos, ¿cómo estáis?—les preguntó con un tono de voz que habría hecho pensar que había dos Carol dentro de la casa.

— Uhm, hola, señora McCormick—Stan alzó una mano.

— Estamos bien—dijo Kyle.

— Me alegra ver que habéis salido del hospital—Carol tocó cariñosamente la barbilla de Stan—. Me alegro mucho.

Cuando los tres entraron a la casa cerró la puerta y su voz volvió a cambiar.

— ¡STUART! ¡DÉJALES EL SOFÁ A LOS CHICOS!

— No se preocupe por eso, señora McCormick—respondió Kyle.

— Estaremos en mi habitación, mamá—Kenny condujo a sus amigos a su dormitorio, aunque ellos ya conocían el camino.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE ECHARME DE MI PROPIO SOFÁ?!

Si no fuera por las peleas de sus padres la casa habría estado en silencio. Karen estudiaba duro para conseguir notas lo suficientemente altas como para ser merecedora de una beca para ir a la universidad. Kevin solía pasarse por allí solamente para comer y dormir y eso de vez en cuando; ahora estaba en la cárcel. En cuanto a Kenny, apenas se quedaba en casa y cuando lo hacía era muy silencioso.

Cerró la puerta y los cuatro se pusieron cómodos, Cartman y Kenny tumbados en la cama y Stan y Kyle sentados sobre la moqueta. Empezaron a comer algunos aperitivos que habían comprado hacía un rato. A Kenny no parecían importarle las miguitas que caían sobre la moqueta o las sábanas, jugaba a atrapar los gusanitos en el aire.

— ...No me lo puedo creer...

— ¿Qué?—Cartman miró a Kyle.

Le mostró su teléfono. Stan y Kenny se acercaron para ver.

Era un vídeo de Youtube, llevado a cabo por no otro sino el hermano de Kyle, Ike.

— _¡...estaba pasando un buen rato cuando le hicieron esto!_

La cámara mostró diferentes instantáneas de Kyle yaciendo en la cama del hospital con los ojos cerrados, prestando especial atención a sus quemaduras, mostrándolas con toda su crudeza. Había también diferentes fotografías de él por la casa, desayunando o a punto de ducharse, haciendo zoom en sus cicatrices y presentándolo en esas horas del día en que definitivamente parecía un zombie.

— _Una descarga de once mil voltios es suficiente para matar a una persona. Mi hermano y sus amigos fueron muy afortunados, pero la siguiente víctima podría no tener tanta suerte._

El vídeo terminaba con una fotografía de los dueños de la atracción en la cual había ocurrido el accidente.

— _Estos tipos, Humbert y Penelope Johnson, son los responsables de un accidente que podría haber resultado mortal y de las cicatrices permanentes de doce personas inocentes, incluyendo mi hermano. Así que, si queréis vivir, evitadlos a toda costa. O si queréis suicidaros, ¡adelante! ¡Hagamos justicia! ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene con nuevos vídeos!_

— Lo mato. Lo voy a matar—Kyle dejó el teléfono y miró a sus amigos—. ¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Me hizo fotos mientras estaba inconsciente! ¡Y en la puta ducha!

— Pffft, ¿tienes calzoncillos de los Angry Birds?—Cartman soltó una risa y Kenny no pudo evitar reír también.

— ¡Ni siquiera me avisó!—se quejó Kyle.

— Bueno, no seas tan duro con él, claramente ha hecho esto por ti—dijo Stan. Y no lo dijo en voz alta, pero esperaba que el chaval estuviera monetizando sus vídeos, porque ese tenía 15.345 visitas en dos horas. El boicot sería la leche.

— No, lo ha hecho para sí mismo, para conseguir visitas a mi costa. ¡Ese pequeño cabrón!

— Relájate, hombre, toma una patata—Kenny agitó una fritura de maíz frente a la cara de Kyle.

— No quiero—murmuró Kyle, devolviendo con rabia le móvil a su bolsillo.

— Nah, ¿sabes quién lo está fastidiando todo? Tu madre—dijo Cartman, dándose la vuelta, haciendo que los muelles de la cama chirriaran, para mirar a Kyle con una expresión de malicia.

— Cartman, no empieces.

— En serio, Kyle, deberías considerar mi oferta. Te reemplazarán por una rubia con peras grandes uno de estos días; yo no lo haré, y el sueldo...

— Cartman. No estoy de humor para esto.

— Es cierto que te pagaría el salario mínimo, pero al menos tendrías ingresos y podrías mandar a su hermano y a tu madre a tomar por culo. En serio, deberías...

— ¡Cartman!

Lo que pasó entonces fue confuso.

Hubo un destello y un grito. La habitación pareció temblar. Cartman se cayó de la cama. Stan se puso de pie de un salto. Kenny se agarró la mano, gritando. La fritura, los dedos que la sujetaban y buena parte de la mano habían desaparecido.

Y Kyle estaba demasiado estupefacto como para moverse o decir nada.

Había un enorme agujero en la pared frente a él, suficiente como para que entrara un coche.

— ¡NIÑOS, NO HAGÁIS TANTO RUIDO, ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO AQUÍ!—se oyó decir a Stuart.

— Tío...¡¿Qué...?!—Cartman se levantó y señaló el agujero.

Se giró para mirar a Kyle.

— ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

Kyle abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

— ¡Hostia puta, Kenny!—Stan corrió junto a Kenny. Le faltaban los dedos y estaba sangrando mucho—. ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!

— Vale, ¿y qué les decimos? ¿Que Kyle ha desintegrado sus dedos con sus ojos láser? ¿Es eso lo que les vas a decir?—Cartman frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, ¡algo tendremos que hacer!—insistió Stan.

— Yo...Yo...—balbuceó Kyle.

— ¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿Qué cojones?!—Cartman se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Yo no...¿Cómo he hecho eso? Oh, Dios mío, Kenny...—Kyle quiso acercarse pero no lo hizo. Él...Él no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Había hecho él eso? ¿Ese rayo había salido de sus ojos?

Stan se estaba poniendo enfermo al ver la mano de Kenny y el agujero en su habitación. No podía culpar a Kyle de eso, porque veía su cara blanca y extremadamente confundida. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho a propósito...pero seguía siendo algo surrealista.

— Vale, vale, si actuamos con naturalidad los padres de Kenny no nos harán preguntas y podremos ir al hospital y...—Cartman respiró hondo para calmarse a sí mismo.

— Chicos...

— Y la pared, pues...Kyle...No, no hagas nada. Stan, ve a buscar una tela o unos cuantos neumáticos o algo con lo que podamos tapar la pared.

— Chicos.

— Dios mío, cómo...cómo he...—Kyle se tocaba la cara.

— ¡Chicos!

Por fin los tres se dieron cuenta de que Kenny les estaba hablando. Estaba señalando su mano con un gesto con la cabeza. Aunque no querían mirar esa amputación tan horrible insistió tanto que lo hicieron.

Y era en verdad algo digno de ver. La mano le estaba creciendo de nuevo.

Empezó por un pequeño trozo de hueso que sobresalía. Se estaba haciendo más y más largo, se dividió en ramas, se hizo más robusto. La carne y la piel le siguieron, cubriendo lo que ahora se podía reconocer como la palma de la mano. Los huesos y la carne siguieron creciendo en diferentes direcciones, formando los dedos. Una vez que la mano era reconocibe algo creció también: las uñas. Todo ocurrió tan rápido como el efecto de adelantamiento rápido de un vídeo, apenas duró unos pocos segundos.

Al final, Kenny alzó la mano hasta la altura de los ojos. Movió los dedos. Lo pudo hacer sin dificultad. Ya no le dolía.

Stan se giró y vomitó sobre la moqueta.

— Qué...coño...—Cartman ni siquiera pestañeaba.

— ¿K-Kenny? Cómo...—Kyle, ojiplático, tocó su mano.

— ...No lo sé...—fue todo lo que pudo decir Kenny.

— Tíos...¿Qué os ha pasado?—Stan miró a Kyle y a Kenny alternativamente, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Estaba blanco como un folio.

— Stan, por favor, no te asustes...Yo...Tampoco sé qué ocurre aquí...—murmuró Kyle.

— ¡Has destrozado la habitación de Kenny y su mano con tus ojos láser y él, él acaba de restaurarla!—chilló Cartman.

— ¡Ssssh! ¡No chilles! ¡La familia de Kenny te va a oír!

— Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Ponerme a mirar las revistas de tetas de Kenny como si no hubiera pasado nada?

— ¿Tú nunca...?—preguntó Stan.

— ¡Pues claro que no! ¡No soy el jodido Cíclope!—respondió Kyle.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Cartman.

— No...No lo sé...

Entró una llamada al teléfono de Stan. Ni siquiera miró quién era antes de responder.

— Uh, ¿sí?

— ¿Stan? Soy Tweek...

— Tweek, no puedo, uhm, hablar ahora mismo...

— Por favor, es importante.

— Esto no es buena idea—le dijo Craig a su novio, cruzándose de brazos.

Tweek lo ignoró.

— Uhm, ¿te acuerdas del accidente? Pues claro que te acuerdas...Uhm...Ah...Tú, Kyle y Stan pasaos por mi tienda mañana, ¿vale? Ha ocurrido una cosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tweek?—Stan miró a sus amigos—. Es Tweek. Dice que ha pasado algo.

— ¿A quién le importa? ¡Aquí sí que ha pasado algo!—replicó Cartman.

— ¡La electrocución nos ha hecho algo a mí y a Timmy!

— Tweek, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡He curado la mano de Timmy y él, nos está hablando a Craig y a mí con telepatía!—chilló Tweek.

— ¡Cuelga, tenemos un asunto importante entre manos, ¿recuerdas?!—le dijo Cartman a Stan.

— Escucha, Tweek, no sé si has...

— Dame eso—Craig le arrebató el teléfono a Tweek—. Stan, soy Craig. Creéme, Tweek te está diciendo la verdad. Aquí está pasando algo jodidamente raro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que Tweek curó a Timmy y que él es un telépata?—preguntó Stan. Con esas palabras atrajo la atención de sus amigos.

— Sí, te lo juro, yo pensaba que estaba loco al principio, pero está diciendo la pura verdad. Esto es raro y creemos que tiene algo que ver con el accidente en la feria.

— ¿Con el accidente? ¿Por qué?

— Porque nos electrocutamos y semanas más tardes ocurre esto, ¿no has leído un cómic en tu vida? ¡Encaja! Mañana en Tweak Bros, a las once—con eso Craig cortó la comunicación.

— ¿Qué...ha dicho sobre Tweek y Timmy?—preguntó Kyle.

— Dice que han estado haciendo cosas sobrenaturales, como trucos mentales y curación, no sé.

— ¿Creéis que hablaban en serio?—preguntó Cartman.

— Supongo. No me imagino a Craig gastando una broma de este tipo—contestó Kyle.

— Entonces...¿Vamos y vemos de qué va esto?—preguntó Stan.

— Sí...Sí, quizás no seamos los únicos que...

Kyle no terminó la frase. Se quedó mirando el agujero en la habitación de Kenny. Sus amigos lo imitaron.

— Joder, tío, mi habitación...—gruñó Kenny.

* * *

 _"Y le dije: 'Nah, tía', y ella..."_

 _"...con extra de queso y pepperoni..."_

 _"¡¿Por qué me haces esto, puta?!"_

 _"...un submarino..."_

A Wendy le empezaba a doler la cabeza. ¿De dónde venían esas voces? Se sentía como si estuviera en un aeropuerto, pero solo se encontraba frente al espejo del baño, sola, lejos de las otras dos personas que había en la casa: Token y Scott.

Y eso no era todo. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía mensajes, tuits, entradas. Todo ello de blogs que nunca había leído...no, ahí había algunos perfiles que ella seguía, de famosos, instituciones, gente que conocía.

¿Qué era eso? Era terrible. ¿Por qué oía y veía esas cosas? Esperaba que parara pronto, la estaba volviendo loca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Wendy? ¿Te encuentras bien? ...¿Puedo pasar?

— Sí.

Token abrió la puerta y vio a Wendy echándose agua a la cara.

— ¿Cómo te dientes? ¿Hace efecto la valeriana?

— Creo que no...Todo esto es tan extraño...Yo...

— No pasa nada. Relájate. Si quieres quedarte aquí, puedes hacerlo. Mis padres estarán fuera todo el fin de semana. Puedes dormir en su cuarto.

— Gracias, Token, pero...

— Vamos. Algo está pasando y tenemos que...averiguar qué es juntos.

Wendy asintió.

Abandonaron el cuarto de baño y se reunieron con Scott en la sala de estar. La televisión estaba apagada, pero él miraba la pantalla como si estuviera viendo algo muy interesante.

— ¿Estás bien, Scott?—preguntó Token.

— La verdad es que no...Yo...Vamos, podéis decirlo: soy un monstruo de feria—respondió Scott.

— No eres ningún monstruo. Hay algo que no está bien. La diabetes no le hace eso a la gente. Nunca te ha pasado antes.

— Pero yo casi...

— No hiciste nada—le aseguró Wendy—. Tenías miedo. No pienses en ello.

Oh, eso sería muy complicado.

 _"Mañana en Tweak Bros. a las once."_

— ¿Eh?

Scott y Token miraron a Wendy.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Token.

— Esa era la voz de Craig...

— Yo...no la he oído—dijo Scott.

— Yo sí. Igual que te estoy oyendo a ti.

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé, en mi cabeza, yo...

El teléfono de Token sonó. Craig.

— Uh...¿Sí, Craig?

— Token. Necesito que encuentres a Wendy, Scott, Butters, Jimmy y Clyde. Tenemos que reunirnos y hablar sobre algo que ha pasado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tweek y Timmy...—musitó Wendy.

— Tweek y Timmy están haciendo cosas raras y creemos que está relacionado con lo que pasó en la feria. Vosotros también podríais estar afectados, así que deberíamos averiguarlo.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas raras? ¿Como convertirse en tipos enormes u oír cosas? ¿O teletransportarse?

— ¿Qué? No, de ese tipo no.

— Ah...Porque eso es lo que nos pasó ayer.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué ha dicho?—Token oyó la voz de Tweek.

— ...Vale. Vale. Así que no son los únicos. En ese caso, tenemos que vernos. Tweek no se equivocaba: esto es una epidemia. Mañana en Tweak Bros. a las once. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí.

— Nos vemos allí.

Token se volvió para decírselo a sus compañeros, pero Wendy murmuró:

— Tweek y Timmy también han estado haciendo cosas increíbles...

— Sí, eso es lo que Craig dice. Me ha pedido que...

— Se lo digas a los que también sufrieron el accidente.

— ¿Lo has oído? Yo no—dijo Scott. El volumen no estaba tan alto, no pudo oír nada de lo que Craig decía.

— Sí, lo he oído muy claro—respondió Wendy.

— Eso es...No sé qué decir—murmuró Token.

— Ni to. Me está volviendo loca. Tienes razón, Token. No puedo estar en casa así. Van a notar que me pasa algo y empezaran a hacerme preguntas y no sabré qué decirles y...

— Tranquila, pasa aquí la noche. Ya veremos mañana. ¿Quieres quedate tú también, Scott?

— Supongo que será lo mejor. No sé si...eso pasará otra vez...

— No te preocupes, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Llamaré a los otros.

— Espera.

Wendy dio un paso al frente.

— Deja que pruebe una cosa.

— ¿El qué?

Ella podía oír las conversaciones de otros, pero ¿podría iniciar una? Wendy cerró los ojos y se concentró. ¿Cómo llamó a Token? Quería ayuda, la pidió. Pensó en los muchachos. Tenía sus rostros en su mente. Jimmy. Clyde. Butters. Ahí estaban.

 _[Le ha ocurrido algo a aquellos que se montaron en la atracción. Algo que no podemos explicar. Quizás te haya ocurrido a ti también. Ve a Tweak Bros. manaña a las once. Tenemos que hablar.]_

— ¿Qué?—le preguntó Scott.

Wendy abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ...No sé si ha funcionado...

Poco después le entró una llamada de Butters.

— ¿Wendy? He recibido tu mensaje. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

— ¡Oh! Uh, aún no estamos seguros al cien por cien, pero será mejor que vengas. Es muy importante.

— De acuerdo, iré. Pero ¿es algo malo?

— No lo sé, Butters. Por favor, ven.

— No te preocupes, lo haré. Nos vemos mañana.

— Butters viene y...¡Oh!—había una notificación. Era Clyde. Se apuntaba. Y respondió solamente con un 'OK', algo muy corto en comparación con los mensajes que solía mandar. Y otro de Jimmy. "Por supuesto que voy. No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado esta mañana", decía.

— Todos vienen.

— Bien. Veamos si podemos aclarar esto. Suena a broma, pero me estoy empezando a asustar un poco...—murmuró Token.


	7. La exhibición

**Invitado: No, en esta historia Gilipollas (Douchebag) no aparece aquí.**

* * *

Cartman no sabía si reír o llorar.

— Si lo que intentas es pasar desapercibido, lo estás haciendo muy mal.

Kyle le había robado a su padre sus gafas de sol enormes, pero por alguna razón caminaba de forma que era difícil no quedárselo mirando y preguntarse qué le pasaba, si necesitaba ir al baño o si tenía piedras en los zapatos.

— Cállate, no es eso. No quiero...arriesgarme a que ocurra de nuevo.

— ¿Y crees que unas gafas de sol van a bloquear unos rayos láser?—recalcó Cartman.

— ¡Sssh! ¡¿Estás loco?!

— Vamos, no te preocupes, ya estamos...Oh.

— ¿Qué?—Kyle miró a Stan.

Stan atrajo la atención de sus amigos hacia la persona que se acercaba a Tweek Bros. Si había alguien con pinta sospechosa, era él.

— ¿Clyde?

Clyde se sobresaltó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sois vosotros!—Clyde no parecía muy aliviado.

— ¿Qué haces con una gabardina? Hace mucho calor, te vas a poner enfermo—le dijo Stan.

— Uh...Es que yo...Vosotros también habéis recibido ese mensaje tan raro, ¿verdad? ¿Ya han venido los otros?

— Eso parece: veo a Jimmy y a Butters dentro—Kyle miró a través del escaparate de la tienda y vio a sus dos amigos conversando mientras entraban en la habitación para empleados.

En ese caso los cinco jóvenes pasaron dentro.

Stan estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien la sujetó.

— ...Hola...

Wendy evitó mirarlo, lidiando con un mechón de pelo rebelde.

— ...Buenos días, chicos...—contestó.

— Ah, ey, no os vimos venir—le dijo Cartman a ella, Token y Scott, estos dos detrás de Wendy.

— Eso es...algo que nos gustaría mencionar...—respondió Token, intercambiando una mirada intrigante con Scott.

— Buenos días, chicos—los saludó el señor Tweak—. Despacho a esta señora y estoy con vosotros.

— Buenos días, señor Tweak. No, gracias, no venimos a por café. Veníamos a ver a Tweek—respondió Token.

— Ah, está en el cuarto, justo ahí. No estaréis allí todo el rato, ¿verdad? Esto es un negocio.

— No se preocupe, señor Tweak, no le molestaremos. Nos iremos enseguida. Gracias, señor Tweak—dijo Wendy.

El señor Tweak les vio desfilar con una mirada suspicaz. Con todos los lugares públicos y casas en los que Tweek y sus amigos podían haber quedado, ¿por qué tenían que usar esa habitación? Era un uso inapropiado. Tendría que tener una charla seria con su hijo.

Craig, Timmy, Butters, Jimmy y Tweek ya estaban allí cuando entraron al cuerto. Cerraron la puerta y se hizo el silencio.

No hubo un saludo formal. Quien los convocó, Tweek, no hizo nada más que beber una taza de café tras otro. Sus ojeras parecían más marcadas. Nadie sabía qué decir.

 _[— Bien, la electrocución parece haber dejado secuelas inesperadas.]_

Fue la voz de Timmy la que rompió el silencio, y fue una forma chocante de empezar.

— ¿Qué...?

— ¿Tim-Tim?—Jimmy se acercó a su amigo. Vio perfectamente que sus labios no se movían.

 _[— Sí, esto no es ningún truco. Estáis oyendo mis pensamientos ahora mismo.]_

— Nah. En serio. ¿Cómo lo haces? Seguro que has tomado un curso de ventriloquia y nos quieres tomar el pelo—Cartman también se acercó, pero no tuvo la delicadeza de Jimmy: directamente se puso a tocar su pecho y su garganta, tratando de captar movimiento.

 _[— Te agradecería que no hicieras eso.]_ —Timmy lo miró con una expresión ligeramente irritada y Cartman tuvo que admitir que, si era un truco, era perfecto.

— ¿Esta es el fenómeno extraño del que hablábais?—preguntó Wendy.

— No, no, no, hay más—Tweek dio un trago a su café e inmediatamente pensó tomar otro vaso—. Hay mucho más...

— Enséñaselo—le animó Craig.

— De eso nada...

— Sí, por favor, nos llamaste para que habláramos de ello—insistió Token.

Tweek tuvo que tragar. Tenía razón: él los había llamado. Dejando el café aparte, tomó la mano de Token. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se centró en las circunstancias. Sentía lástima por las quemaduras que tenía Timmy; quizás todo lo que tenía que hacer era desear que las de Token se desvanecieran. Cerró los ojos para hacerlo más fácil. Respiró tan lentamente como la cafeína y la adrenalina le permitieron. Había intentado hacerlo con su prometido, pero las marcas de Craig no desaparecieron. Concentración. Todo lo que necesitaba era concentración.

Entonces ocurrió. Butters soltó una exclamación. "¡Mirad!"

Todos estaban mirando. Las manos de Token y de Tweek comenzaron a brillar. Token se estremeció, sintiéndose como si hubiera sumergido la mano en agua helada. Todos observaban asombrados.

La luz se apagó y Tweek dio un paso hacia atrás. Token alzó la mano. Estaba como nueva, como si nunca hubiera sufrido ningún tipo de daño. Incluso la sintió suave.

— ¡Gua!—sonrió Scott.

— Eso...ha sido la leche, macho—murmuró Stan.

— Es espeluznante, ¿no?—Tweek se rascó un brazo con aire tímido.

— ¿Estás de coña? ¡Gracias, tío!—le dijo Token.

— Puedo quitaros las cicatrices, si queréis...—ofreció Tweek al resto de la pandilla.

— Después. Primero, ¿alguien más tiene algo que mostrar?—preguntó Cartman, mirando a su alrededor.

Scott alzó una mano, pero enseguida la bajó.

— Yo...prefiero que no lo veáis...—musitó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Clyde.

— Sufrió un ataque de diabetes el otro día en mi casa—explicó Wendy—. El...ataque de diabetes más increíble que he visto nunca. Comenzó a hincharse, uhm, como...a muscularse y, en fin...

— ¿Muscularse?—preguntó Kyle.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Como el Increíble Hulk o algo así?—preguntó Craig.

— No. Digo, más o menos...—respondió Scott—. No me volví verde...creo...

— Paró en cuanto le inyecté insulina—dijo Token.

— Espero que entendáis que no quiera mostrároslo...—dijo Scott.

— No te preocupes, no p-pasa nada—respondió Jimmy.

— Yo...tampoco os puedo enseñar lo que me pasó—Kyle alzó la voz. Estuvo a punto de quitarse las gafas, pero no se atrevió.

— ¡Hizo un jodido agujero en la habitación de Kenny con sus ojos láser!—explicó Cartman por él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ojos láser?—preguntó Tweek, alejándose un poco de Kyle.

— ¡Fue un accidente!

— Y desintegraste la mano de Kenny. Por cierto, mirad esto, chavales.

Kenny estaba distraído cuando Cartman fue a por él, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera moverse, el obeso lo golpeó con un molinillo de café que había en una mesa cerca de él. Kenny cayó al suelo con su cabello dorado teñido de sangre.

— ¡Cartman!—chilló Stan.

— ¡¿Qué cojones...?!—Cartman plantó una mano sobre los labios de Kyle.

— ¡Mirad!

Kenny se estaba poniendo de pie con algo de dificultad. Se tocó su cráneo roto suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Aquellos que se encontraban cerca, ayudándolo a levantarse, lo vieron: vieron como aquella herida abierta se cerraba y lo único que quedó era la sangre.

— ¡Se ha...!—la boca de Wendy se quedó abierta.

— Gilipollas—Kenny fulminó a Cartman con la mirada. Estaba cabreado, pero era evidente que ahora se encontraba bien.

— Oh, no, hay sangre en el suelo, mis padres lo van a ver, van a...—se quejó Tweek.

— No te preocupes por eso—le dijo Craig—. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño.

— Y más que se va a poner. Haceos a un lado. Mirad esto—dijo Jimmy.

¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría dar la vuelta a la mesa? Unos cuantos segndos, por supuesto. Sus piernas nunca le habían permitido ir demasiado rápido. Pero ahora era distinto. Jimmy estiró las extremidades, tomó aire y corrií.

Treinta y cinco miliseungos más tarde estaba de vuelta a donde había empezado. La mesa se tambaleó, probando que alguien había pasado corriendo. Pero no había necesidad: todos lo habían visto. Había sido realmente rápido, pero todos vieron cómo Jimmy se convertía en un rayo.

— ¡Jimmy!—exclamó Butters.

— He estado entrenando, pero n-nunca he sido tan rá-rá-rápido—dijo Jimmy.

 _[— ¿Alguien más ha notado algún cambio?]_ —preguntó Timmy.

— Sí, hablad—asintió Jimmy.

— Yo...no he hecho nada extraordinario—admitió Stan en voz alta.

— Quizás solo tengas que intentarlo—sugirió Scott.

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé...Bebe café, enfádate, corre...

— Hmm...

— No pasa nada. Quizás no tengas poderes—dijo Kyle.

— Quizás. Yo tampoco me siento diferente—dijo Craig.

— Ni yo—al decir eso, Butters cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó una respuesta de su cuerpo, pero nada pasó, aparte de que se puso rojo.

— Ni yo tampoco—dijo Cartman.

— Claro que tú no—le dijo Wendy—. Tú no montaste en la atracción.

Cartman frunció el ceño.

— Cierto, pero he estado expuesto a vosotros, panda de mutantes. ¿Y tú qué puedes hacer? ¿Eh?

Wendy quiso darle un puñetazo a Cartman en la cara, pero tenía razón. Era su turno.

— Que alguien sujete mi teléfono.

— ¿Tu teléfono?—preguntó Clyde.

— Sí.

Wendy le entregó el aparato de Timmy y cerró los ojos. Extendió los brazos frente a sí para que todo el mundo viera que no estaba sujetando nada ni usando sus manos.

— ...¿Qué haces?—preguntó Craig.

Wendy lo hizo callar. Instantes después, todos sus teléfonos sonaron. Kyle tomó el suyo y leyó en voz alta:

— He escrito este mensaje con mi mente.

— Tú...¿tienes Bluetooth en la cabeza?—preguntó Butters.

— Parece ser que puedo escribir y leer mensajes con mi mente—explicó Wendy.

— Venga ya—dijo Cartman.

— Y también puedo ver que tienes una foto comprometedora de Honey Boo Boo en tus favoritos de Tumblr...—añadió Wendy con malicia.

— ¡Eh!

— ¿Tienes acceso a la nube? Vale, eso mola—sonrió Jimmy.

— Gracias—sonrió Wendy a su vez.

— Vale, ¿quién queda? ¿Token?—preguntó Butters a Token.

— Uhm, sí, he descubierto que...Bueno, una imagen vale más que mil palabras...¿Alguien me puede ayudar?

— Claro, amigo.

Token sujetó a Butters con firmeza. El muchacho estaba un poco nervioso, porque no sabía qué esperar.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y la señora Tweak asomó la cabeza.

— Hola, chicos.

— Uh...

— ¡Hola, señora Tweak!—algunos parecían más naturales que otros.

— ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Queréis un poco de café?—preguntó la madre de Tweek.

— No, gracias, mamá—Tweek respondió quizás demasiado deprisa, y evidentemente quería que se largara.

— Bueno, está bien. Llamadme si necesitáis algo, ¿vale?

— Sí, sí, claro.

La puerta se cerró una vez más. Scott se acercó para escuchar.

— Venga, se ha ido.

— Vale, allá vamos—dijo Token.

Butters no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito cuando sintió una sensación realmente fría, seguida por un extraño halo de luz metálica y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, él y Token se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación. Una vez lo vieron sus compañeros, Token lo agarró de nuevo y el efecto se repitió, devolviéndolos a su lugar original.

— Así es como Wendy, Scott y yo vinimos aquí—explicó Token.

— Teletransporte...—murmuró Stan.

— Exacto.

— Vale, eso...ha molado un cacho...Pero, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer más conmigo...—Butters se alejó de él, sintiendo que algo iba mal en su cuerpo, porque no podía caminar bien, de lo aturdido que se encontraba.

— ¿Clyde?

Clyde esquivó la mirada general.

— Eres el único que queda—dijo Kyle.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo?—preguntó Scott.

— Pues...—murmuró.

 _[— Nos lo puedes contar]_ —lo animó Timmy.

— Sí, venga—se unió Craig.

— No pasa nada, Clyde, no te vamos a juzgar—dijo Wendy.

Clyde tamborileó los dedos sobre la solapa de su gabardina. Parecía estar muy avergonzado, y esos ojos fijos en él no ayudaban.

— ...Pero ¿y si la madre de Tweek...?

— No pasa nada, no te preocupes por eso—respondió Token.

— ...V-Vale. Os lo enseñaré. Pero ella no va a volver a pasarse por aquí, ¿verdad?

— No, venga, enséñanoslo—insistió Craig.

— ¿Podríais poneros en círculo o algo?—pidió Clyde.

— Por favor, C-Clyde, no hay nadie más aparte de nosotros. Nadie te va a ver. Te lo prometo—lo tranquilizó Jimmy.

Clyde suspiró.

De mala gana, se quitó la gabardine y la camiseta que había debajo y cerró los ojos. De haber visto las caras de sus amigos se habría sentido fatal.

Nadie dijo nada en un rato. Hasta que Cartman no pudo contenerse.

— ¡¿Tienes alas de bicho?!

— ¡Ohhh...!—Clyde apretó los ojos aún más, deseando caerse muerto en ese mismo instante.

— Bueno...Uh...¡No está tan mal, compañero!—Scott quiso darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero al final no lo hizo. No quería tocar esas alas.

— Sí, son...tienen buena pinta—Stan mentía. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al verlas. Pero supuso que a quien le gustaran los insectos las encontraría bonitas.

— ¿Puedes volar con ellas?—Token se acercó. Las vio retraerse al interior de la espalda de Clyde. Quizás pudiera sacarlas y meterlas a su antojo...aunque le pareció que no le gustaban tanto como para intentar hacer algo con ellas.

— No sé...—contestó Clyde.

— Vale, ya tenemos un ganador para el premio a la mutación más rara—Craig se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza para ver las alas desde un ángulo distinto.

Aquello fue más de lo que Clyde podía aguantar.

— ¡NO SOY UN BICHO RARO!—furioso, se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Craig.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Espera! ¡Cálmate, Clyde!—Wendy tuvo que sujetarlo antes de que golpeara a Craig.

— ¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Claro, como tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! ¡A ti no te han salido alas de bicho! ¡No sé qué ha pasado, pero quiero acabar con esto ya, antes de que mi padre, mi jefe o alguien más lo sepa!—Clyde se zafó de ella bruscamente y corrió a ponerse la camiseta y el abrigo de nuevo.

— S-Sí, yo también prefiero volver a mi estado normal...No sé si podré soportar esto sin perder la cabeza...—asintió Tweek mientras cogía otra taza de café. La necesitaba. Dios, que si la necesitaba.

— Vosotros tenéis cosas chulas, pero yo casi me cargo a Kenny—se les unió Kyle.

— ¡Y yo! ¡Esto es peligroso!—dijo Scott.

— ¿Qué? ¿Conseguís poderes de verdad y queréis renunciar a ellos? ¿Se os ha ido la cabeza?—Cartman estaba atónito.

— Vale, vale, chicos, parad. Escuchad—Wendy sacudió los brazos para atraer su atención—. Esto es muy raro, todos estamos asustados, de acuerdo. Pero no sabemos si podemos hacer algo al respecto. Quizás...quizás nos solo haga falta tiempo para controlar esto.

 _[— Wendy tiene razón. Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que la electrocución haya causado esto]_ —intervino Timmy—, _[Algunos de nuestros amigos aquí presentes no han desarrollado ningún poder...Y no sabemos si hay alguien ahí fuera que lo haya hecho.]_

— Cierto—asintió Token.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Butters.

 _[— Propongo que tú, Craig y Stan, quizás Eric también, prestéis atención a vuestro día a día. Quizás vuestras habilidades sean sutiles o se manifiesten en circunstancias especiales. En cuanto al resto de nosotros, lo único que podemos hacer es observar si hay algún cambio y tratar de no llamar la atención de nadie hasta que estemos seguros de cuál es el origne o encontremos a alguien que pueda ayudarnos.]_

— ...Bueno, de acuerdo...—Clyde miró a otro lado.

— Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer, ¿no?—Jimmy miró a sus compañeros.

— Sí...Supongo que sí...—murmuró Kyle.

— Nos mantendremos en contacto, entonces. Quizás podamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros—Wendy miró a Clyde mientras decía estas palabras, y él lamentó haberla gritado.

— Nunca debí haber ido a esa feria...—murmuró Tweek mientras sobría su café.


	8. La búsqueda de Stan

— Esa crema es milagrosa, ¿has visto, Sharon? Parece que no le hubiera pasado nada.

— Sí, es asombroso.

Stan masticó la lechuga muy, muy despacio, aunque deseaba terminar pronto para volver corriendo a su habitación, donde nadie lo incomodaría con observaciones o preguntas.

— ¿Ha llamado Shelley?

— No. Te lo juro por Dios, esa chica parece que se ha olvidado de que tiene una familia.

Stan sintió un poco aliviado de que cambiara la conversación. No habría sabido qué decir si le hubieran preguntado por sus cicatrices. Quizás no hubiera debido pedirle a Tweek que se las curara. Era demasiado sospechoso.

La cena, dejando aparte ese momento, fue bastante pacífica. Sus padres hablaron el uno con el otro, pero Stan no fue forzado a participar en la conversación. Estaba demasiado distraído para dar respuestas coherentes, de todas formas.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...era la cosa más extraña que había visto nunca, y había pasado por un montón de mierda en su vida. Poderes sobrenaturales. Y no eran de mentira, o una broma elaborada: lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Kyle, Kenny, Wendy...

El problema no era que sus amigos tuvieran esas habilidades. En cierto modo los encontraba guays. Quizás el único problema era Wendy y su supuesta conexión a Internet. Desde el momento en que lo supo, Stan se obligó a ser más cuidadoso con lo que hacía en línea. No podía creer que ella pudiera espiar los favoritos, las conversaciones, los seguidores de la gente, y, en fin, todo. Daba miedo cuando uno lo pensaba. No, el problema no era que tuvieran poderes, sino qué pasaba si él también los tenía. ¿Qué clase de poderes había adquirido? ¿Era algo peligroso, como los ojos láser de Kyle?

Estaba empezando a sufrir la tensión. Aunque solo fuera por si acaso, tenía cuidado de permanecer tranquilo, de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Se sentía como si se hubiera convertido en un explosivo con patas, no era nada agradable, pero no quería hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Por si las moscas pasó el resto del día y los que siguieron en su habitación, estando sólo en contacto con sus padres cuando era la hora de comer. En el trabajo debía socializar y estar en contacto con el público, pero si tenía la oportunidad prefería evitarlos. Al menos hasta que supiera exactamente de qué era capaz. Si algo ocurría prefería encontrarse a solas.

Kyle, Kenny y Cartman se mantuvieron en contacto con él durante este tiempo. De esa forma Stan supo que Kyle también se había aislado y nunca se quitaba las gafas, algo que su familia encontraba sospechoso. Cartman esperaba noticias impacientemente; si había averiguado si él mismo tenía poderes, nunca lo dijo. En cuanto a Kenny, volvió a las andadas, descargando camiones, haciendo pequeñas reparaciones aquí y allá. No tenía mucho tiempo para llamar o mensajear, pero dejó claro que estaría allí para ayudar como mejor pudiera.

Dos días después de la reunión en Tweek Bros. llamó a la puerta de la residencia de los Marsh y se llevó a Stan a dar una paseo.

— Necesitas un poco de aire fresco, coleg.a

Stan odiaba admitir que era verdad. Estar encerrado, esperando a que sucediera algo terrible, no le hacía ningún favor. Sus poderes aún no se habían manifestado.

— Tal vez no tenga ninguno y me esté preocupando por nada.

— Nah, estoy convencido de que tú también pillaste algo. Esta...cosa no puede ser selectiva.

— ¿Y si se manifiesta y hago daño a alguien?

— Por eso estoy aquí. Tú y yo vamos a ir al bosque y ahí lo intentarás.

— ¿Estás seguro, Kenny? Podría herirte...Podría destruirlo todo también...Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal.

— Kyle ya me destrozó la mano, ¿recuerdas? No me importa. En cuanto al bosque, para algo está la brigada de bomberos. Nos inventaremos una mentira si llega a pasar algo.

Stan no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero siguió a su amigo. Aunque había riesgo de incendio, los bosques eran la parte más discreta de South Park, un lugar por donde prácticamente no pasaba nadie. Una vez llegaron, Stan se relajó bastante. Se sintió lejos de los ojos escrudiñadores de los demás, libre para actuar con naturalidad. Libre para dejar que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir.

Se quedó ahí de pie, Kenny estaba a su lado.

— ...Hm...No estoy muy seguro de qué debo hacer...

— No sé...Intenta darle un puñetazo a un árbol.

— Bueno...De acuerdo...

Kenny se hizo a un lado mientras Stan daba un paso al frente. Fijó la vista en el árbol que había frente a él y luego tensó los músculos de su brazo. Tomando aire, cerró los ojos por un momento. Los abrió y golpeó el árbol tan fuerte como pudo.

— ¡Au!

Todo lo que consiguió fue hacerse daño en la mano.

— Vale, no ha funcionado—dijo Kenny.

— Oh, ¿en serio?—Stan frunció el ceño, sacudiéndose la mano.

— Quizás tengas que probar algunas poses extravagantes—continuó Kenny como si no hubiera oído nada.

— ¿Poses extravagantes?

— Ya sabes, extender los brazos y...

— Ah, sí.

Stan pensó en eso que hacía Spiderman con las manos, las poses del Doctor Extraño. En realidad, probó todas las poses que recordaba haber visto en las portadas de los cómics y en las películas de superhéroes. También intentó algunas que se inventó él mismo. Pero nada ocurrió. Bueno, sí que ocurrió algo: parecía un payaso.

— ¡No te rías!—Kenny apenas podía contener la risa.

— Perdona. Vale, entonces supongo que solo queda intentar una cosa más.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Wendy?

Stan se quedó congelado.

— ¿Qué?

— No te estarías escondiendo de ella si no hubieras hecho algo malo.

— Yo...no sé qué tiene eso que ver con...

— ¿Le pusiste los cuernos?

— Kenny.

— Entonces, ¿te los puso ella a ti?

— No, yo...

— Un día sois un par de tortolitos y ahora se morrea con Scott delante de todo el mundo. Tiene que haber algo ah...

— ¡Kenny, déjalo! ¡Déjalo ahora mismo!

Kenny finalmente cerró la boca. Stan parecía estar muy enfadado en ese momento, pero no ocurrió nada extraordinario.

— Lo siento, tío.

— ¿Por qué tenías que sacarlo?—gruñó Stan, cruzándose de brazos y caminando en círculos, como decidiendo si irse o no.

— Sólo quería sacarte de tus casillas y ver si te ayudaba a sacarlo.

— Pues no ha funcionado.

— Perdóname.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente...ahí, sin hacer nada. Kenny empezó a arrepentirse de haber recurrido a eso. Ahora estaba seguro de que los poderes de Stan no se manifestaban a través de emociones fuertes como la rabia, pero había alterado a su amigo sin necesidad. Si no había dicho nada sobre el tema ni a Kyle, su mejor amigo en el mundo, era porque dolía demasiado. Él no era como Cartman. No le gustaba sacar de quicio a sus amigos.

— Lo siento de verdad.

— No, Kenny, soy yo quien lo siente—Stan miró a su amigo un poco más relajado—. Solamente intentabas ayudar.

— Te invito a un trago.

— No, pago yo.

* * *

— Ah, mirad quién está ahí—Randy se giró en su asiento para mirar a Stan y Kenny mientras éstos tomaban asiento a un par de mesas de ellos—. ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Habéis tenido un paseo agradable?

— Ah, hola, papá—Stan no prestó más atención a su padre y se centró en Kenny—. De verdad que no sé qué más probar.

— ¿Quizás te pueda pegar un tiro o algo?—propuso Kenny.

— Uhm, no. No quiero que me disparen.

— ¿Y que te apuñalen?

— No.

— Pero quizás tengas una piel dura o regeneración, como yo.

— Pero ¿y si no la tengo? Acabaría fiambre. No, prefiero no intentarlo.

Estaban hablando y no se dieron cuenta de que sus padres, el de Kyle y el de Butters los estaban mirando.

— Tu hijo también tiene muy buen aspecto—comentó Randy a Stuart.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Ha estado trabajando desde que salió del hospital. Está hecho un campeón—dijo Stuart con orgullo.

— Desearía que Butters se recuperara tan fácilmente—murmuró Stephen, sorbiendo su bebida.

— Bueno, no te creas que Stan está tan bien. Me he fijado en que apenas sale de la habitación. Se va a currar, se ducha, come, pero apenas hace nada más. Sharon está muy preocupada por él, pero no le ha dicho nada. Probablemente sea una secuela del accidente. Aun así parece como preocupado por algo. No sé si tendrá alguna clase de problema que no nos quiere contar.

— Ah, sí...Pero...

Gerald apretó los labios. Volvió la cabeza hacia los dos chicos, como si se estuviera decidiendo a hablar con ellos.

— ¿En qué piensas, Gerald?—preguntó Stuart.

— Es solo que eso mismo es lo que le está pasando a Kyle. Pero creo que debo hablar con él sin falta. Lleva gafas de sol todo el tiempo.

— ¿Gafas de sol?

— Sí. Incluso dentro de casa. Sheila y yo hemos pensado que quizás lo que ocurrió le haya hecho sensible a la luz, pero creo que una electrocución no debería afectar a los ojos, ¿verdad?

— He oído que le causó cataratas y problemas en la córnea a un tío al que le pasó una vez—comentó Stephen.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa...Quería llevarle al médico, para ver si algo iba mal, pero se niega a ir. Demonios, casi le dio un ataque de pánico cuando se lo dije. Está actuando de una forma muy rara: apenas come, se pasa todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, haciendo vete a saber qué...Estoy muy preocupado por él. Pensaba que los chicos lo conocen bien, estoy convencido que si le ocurriera algo, se lo diría...

— Ha sobrevivido a una electrocución. Quizás sólo esté en shock—dijo Randy.

— ¿Quizás podría convencerlo para que fuera a ver a un psiquiatra?

— Sí, por si acaso ocurre algo—asintió Stephen.

Ajenos a la conversación que mantenían sus padres, Stan y Kenny seguían hablando.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Quizás puedas volar! Solamente tienes que subirte a tu tejado y...

— Bueno...Quizás con un casco y algunos colchones...

— Eso sería la hostia.

— Sí, no estaría mal. Uhmm...¿Y si hablo con animales o algo así?

— Vale, la próxima vez que veamos un gato o un perro, intenta hablar con él...Espera, ¿consideramos animales a los ácaros?

— Supongo...Uh, ¿qué tienes en el bolsillo¿

— ¿Esto?—Kenny vio que Stan estaba señalando un destornillador que estaba a punto de caerse del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Ah. He estado reparando un aire acondicionado esta mañana, supongo que me lo dejé. En fin. ¿Qué más podría haber? ¡Ah! ¡Agua! Deberíamos haber ido al lago y...¿En qué estás pensando?

Stan tenía una mirada extraña, sus ojos estaban fijos en el destornillador que se encontraba en la mano de Kenny.

¿Cómo podía sentirse fascinado por algo tan trivial? Bueno, quizás la palabra no fuera fascinado. Era...Stan realmente no podía describirlo. Era ¿cómo si la herramienta lo estuviera llamando de algún modo? ¿Esta necesidad de cogerla, aunque no supiera qué iba a hacer con ella?

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Abrió la mano, extendiéndola un poco hacia la herramienta.

Kenny sintió cómo el destornillador daba una sacudida en su mano.

Entonces, hubo un tirón y éste voló a la mano de Stan. Un halo anaranjado comenzó a cubrir el destornillador, Stan sintió que se estaba calentando.

Antes de que ocurriera nada lo tiró al suelo.

Kenny miró a Stan con los ojos bien abiertos. Tras un momento de estupefacción, sonrió.

— ¡Ahí está!

— ¿Qu...Qué ha sido eso? ¿Tengo...poderes sobre los destornilladores o algo?—Stan sintió que su corazón latía desbocado.

— No sé, pero tiene algo que ver.

— Sentí que iba a explotar o...no sé, pero algo ha estado a punto de pasar...Espero que nadie lo viera...

— ¿Puedes controlar el metal, tal vez?

— Este sitio está hecho de metal, pero no sentí nada hasta que vi esa cosa.

Stan se volvió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su padre. Randy lo miró y Stan desvió la mirada rápidamente. Tras intercambiar unas palabras con Kenny, los dos se levantaron y sin decir adiós a nadie se fueron. Sus vasos estaban medio llenos.

Gerald interpretó esto como una señal de que algo iba mal.

— Tienen veintiún años—dijo Stuart—, están en esa edad en que uno tiene sus secretos.

— Cuando se trata de la salud no debería haber secretos—suspiró Gerald. Se agachó para recoger algo del suelo. Un destornillador.


	9. Un fantasma del pasado

[Mira esto, Tim-Tim]

[Parece que puedo hacer que los átomos de mi cuerpo vibren tan rápido que son indetectables para el ojo humano]

[Tenemos que echarle un vistazo en un laboratorio, tío]

No estaba bien espiar las conversaciones ajenas, pero Wendy se dijo a sí misma que solamente estaba probando sus poderes, no cotilleando. A su alrededor, en el centro comercial, la gente chateaba, hablaba por el móvil, tuiteaba. Hablaban sobre su día, sus intereses, presumían de lo que habían comprado, de las comidas que les acababan de servir...Nada demasiado interesante, pero era un ejercicio para ella fijarse en una persona y averiguar qué hacía en línea. Aun así, prestó mucha atención a lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo. Aunque no estuvieran allí ella podía oír y leer lo que se estaban diciendo.

En ese preciso instante Jimmy estaba mensajeándose con Timmy, enviándole vídeos en que parecía desaparecer frente al espejo. También captó una conversación telefónica entre Craig y Tweek, en la que Craig le decía a su novio que no le había pasado aún nada fuera de lo normal y que no le importaba un cojón si era un mutante o no. Wendy rápidamente apartó la mente de ellos cuando, a continuación, le dijo a Tweek con un tono de voz más bajo y ronco que estaba bien que pudiera curar porque le iba a dejar destrozado esa noche después de trabajar. Ella entonces captó lo que Clyde estaba buscando en Google: 'cirujano discreto' y hacía click en varios resultados que llevaban a páginas de algunos profesionales que aseguraban que mantenían sus consultas en la más estricta confidencialidad. Sintió lástima por él y quiso mandarle un mensaje, pero no estaba segura de que fuera a arreglar algo. Estaba tremendamente asustado. Por supuesto que lo estaba: él era el único que había pasado por un cambio físico; el de Scott lo provocaba el azúcar, pero él tenía esas alas todo el tiempo. Quizás la observación de Token era correcta y podía retraerlas, pero probablemente no lo había averiguado o no había querido hacerlo.

— ¡Oh!

Su distracción se esfumó de golpe cuando se chocó con alguien con tanta violencia que el otro la sujetó en acto reflejo.

— ¡Lo siento!

— No es nad...¿Wendy? ¿Wendy Testaburger?

Wendy volvió de forma definitiva a la vida real cuando la persona la habló. Era un hombre joven que parecía un poco más mayor que ella, con un combover rubio y bastante clásico, alguien que evidentemente iba al gimnasio de forma regular y tenía dinero para pagar una camisa realmente cara. Wendy pensó en uno de esos galanes de las novelas románticas baratas. No conocía a nadie con tanta clase. Había unos cuantos niños del colegio a los que no había visto desde que se graduaron, pero no podía creer que Kevin Stoley o DogPoo hubieran cambiado tantísimo con los años.

— Yo...perdona, no sé quién...—Wendy dio un paso hacia atrás.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Susurrarle al oído?

Sí, eso fue lo que hizo, con una voz tan dulce que Wendy no pudo sentirse molesta.

— ...Y cuando os desangréis / Clamad al mismo son / "Yo caí, la Resistance triunfó'...

A Wendy se le paró el corazón. Su cara hizo reír al rubio.

— ¡Gregory!

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

— Yo...¡Guao, no te había reconocido!

— Pero yo a ti sí. No estás tan distinta, pero...Ahora eres una mujer y tu cabello es mucho más corto. Te queda muy bien.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto desde...

— Desde que me dijiste que me dieran por culo—Gregory pronunció estas palabras con una sonrisa rígida.

— Uh...Siento muchísimo haber dicho eso, yo...

— No pasa nada. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Éramos niños. No hay por qué guardar rencores. Yo también quisiera disculparme. Fui muy injusto con tu, ahem, amigo Stan. ¿Cómo está?

— ...La verdad es que no me importa cómo esté—Wendy frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada.

— Oh. Creí que vosotros érais...

— Lo fuimos. Sí.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo y hablar sobre ello?

Wendy dudó unos pocos segundos.

— Bueno, de acuerdo. No tengo nada que hacer.

Gregory...Oh, debería haberlo sabido. Era el único niño del pueblo que tenía clase y debería haberse imaginado que también la tendría de adulto. Cuanto más lo miraba más convencida estaba de que no había cambiado nada. Aún tenía esa mirada arrogante, una piel de porcelana y los años en el pueblo no habían contaminado su acento inglés. Había algo nuevo de lo que se percató: un suave aroma a vainilla. No recordaba que Gregory se echara colonia cuando eran niños, y era una novedad agradable.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo?—le preguntó Gregory.

— Bueno, fui a la universidad. Estudié Estudios de la Mujer, pero...en fin, no me gustó mucho, así que lo dejé después de un año y me pasé a Política.

— Yo también me estoy sacando el graduado en Política.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué coincidencia!

— ¡De verdad que lo es! ¿Quieres un helado?

— Oh, sí, por favor, hace un calor insoportable.

— ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

— Chocolate.

— Buenos días, un chocolate para la señorita y uno de fresa para mí. Gracias. Aquí tienes.

— Gracias—Wendy hizo una pausa para probar la bola de helado—. ¿Sabes? No creo haberte visto en la escuela.

— Eso es porque mis padres no creían que el nivel de educación de ese centro fuera adecuado para mí, así que me transfirieron a un colegio privado. Fue un cambio importante, para mejor, digo.

— Bueno, no me puedo quejar de la escuela. Si sabes estudiar por tu cuenta...

— Recuerdo que tú eras una de los pocos que tenía un interés sincero por aprender. Y madurez.

— Oh, sí, pero supongo que eso me dio más problemas que beneficios.

— ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Stan?

— Sí...Fue bonito mientras duró, pero recientemente ha demostrado que yo era la madura de la relación, así que...No hemos roto formalmente, pero definitivamente ya no estamos juntos.

— Siento mucho, mucho oír eso. Por favor, perdóname si he metido el dedo en la llaga. No lo sabía.

— No tienes por qué disculparte. Necesito hablar de ello, ¿no? No me hará ningún bien tragármelo todo.

— Por supuesto.

— Y...¿tú qué? ¿Tienes novia o novio?

— No, nada de novios. He tenido algunas novias, pero tampoco terminó bien. Las chicas que he conocido han resultado ser decepcionantemente superficiales.

— Supongo que es solo cuestión de tiempo. Tienes que besar a muchas ranas antes de encontrar a tu príncipe. O princesa, en tu caso. Es lo que dicen.

— Cierto. Bueno, al menos he hecho un pequeño progreso. Ha sido un accidente agradable volver a encontrarme contigo.

Wendy sonrió, dando un mordisco a su helado.

— Éramos niños, Gregory. Tú tenías locuacidad y yo encontraba eso encantador.

— Así que ¿he perdido mi encanto?

Wendy miró hacia otro lado, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— Yo no he dicho eso.

Gregory rió, lamiendo el helado que había quedado en sus labios.

— ¿Sabías que estaba terriblemente celoso de Stan? Sí, veros a los dos bañados en el vómito del otro, mirándoos con esos ojos de amor, eso me dolió profundamente. Supongo que puedo decirte esto ahora, pero por aquel entonces albergaba la esperanza de que llegara el día en que pudiera decir que eras mía.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Estaba enamorado de ti—Gregory tiró la tarrina vacía a una papelera y la miró—. ...Como tú bien has dicho, éramos niños. Aunque la guerra no era cosa de risa, estábamos jugando a los héroes. Yo también. Pensaba que podía salvar el día y quedarme con la chica.

Wendy desvió la mirada y siguió caminando. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a dar ese paseo.

Entonces, Wendy le entregó a Gregory una servilleta. El joven vio que había algo escrito en ella.

— Mi número. Sería agradable recordar los viejos tiempos.


	10. El caos siempre te acaba alcanzando

Butters tiró de la cadena y mientras se lavaba las manos se miró en el espejo. Tenía veintiún años, pero todo el mundo decía que parecía mucho más joven, que no parecía ser mayor de dieciséis. Apenas había diferencia entre el niño que un día fue y el joven adulto que era ahora. Su voz era aún más aguda de lo normal en un hombre de su edad. Se había hecho un peinado más moderno y atrevido, pero aún tenía ese aire tímido. Barbilampiño y un poco afeminado, decían algunos, lo cual jugaba en su contra, porque esa actitud tímida parecía despertar ternura en no pocas féminas. Él siempre había deseado que la pubertad le hubiera dado una voz más profunda, más músculos y un poco de vello, porque de esta forma se sentía como si aún fuera un niño. Alguien que no podía cuidar de sí mismo y necesitaba que lo tutorearan.

Pero solo era su aspecto, ¿verdad? Seguía siendo un adulto. Podía cuidar de sí mismo y tomar sus propias decisiones. Era una mera cuestión de actitud.

Sí, eso era. No tenía que desear ser diferente. Sólo tenía que comportarse como el adulto que era, en lugar de desear parecer uno.

Decidido a cambiar las cosas, Butters decidió que ese día plantaría cara a su padre.

Salió del baño y se encaminó al salón de estar. Bajando las escaleras vio a su padre sentado en el sillón, viendo la televisión con una cerveza en la mano. Parecía tranquilo. El accidente también le había animado a tratarlo con más suavidad. Era ahora o nunca.

— Papá...

— ¿Sí?—el señor Stotch parecía un poco molesto de que interrumpiera su programa.

— Tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Eres gay?

— Hm. No.

— Ah—el señor Stotch seguía mirando el televisor. Dio un sorbo.

Butters sintió la necesidad de dejar la cosa ahí, olvidarse de todo. Tenía esa sensación horrible en el pecho, que le animaba a dejar todo eso de echarle huevos y conservar su integridad. Pero luchó contra ella. Como si se encontrara frente a una piscina con el agua muy fría, tomó aire y simplemente saltó.

— No quiero volver a la universidad.

Silencio. El señor Stotch se volvió lentamente hacia Butters. Oh, Dios, parecía que se iba a comer de algún modo su alma. Entonces, su padre chasqueó la lengua y volvió la mirada hacia la televisión.

— No digas tonterías, hijo.

— No son tonterías—Butters se forzó a hablar, aunque estuviera balbuceando. Apretó los puños para luchar contra las ganas de huir—. Hablo en serio. No...No quiero ser médico, papá.

El señor Stotch volvió a mirar a Butters. Esta vez apagó la televisión y volvió el cuerpo hacia él sin levantarse.

— Ah. Ahora no quieres ser médico.

La verdad sea dicha, Butters no recordaba haber querido ser médico nunca. Todo lo que sabía era que sus padres le habían propuesto unas pocas opciones y la que gustó más a Butters era Medicina.

— ...No...Yo...Es muy difícil para mí.

— Quizás sólo tengas que estudiar más—su padre lo dijo con tanta aspereza que Butters se sintió avergonzado.

— No puedo ser bueno en algo que no me gusta.

— Sí que puedes. ¿Tú te crees que estar encerrado en una oficina de ocho a cinco es el sueño de mi vida? Bienvenido a la vida real: la gente tiene que hacer cosas que no le gusta si quiere comer. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos están costando tus estudios?

— Lo sé, pero...No sé...No...No siento que esto sea lo que quiero hacer con mi vida...

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer, eh? ¿Estar de juerga todo el tiempo y no preocuparte nunca por nada? ¡Buena vida ésa!

— Sólo creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Algo así como un año sabático, como está haciendo Timmy. No tendría que ser un año, un par de meses bastarían, o...

— No me importa lo que haga Timmy. Tú eres mi hijo—el señor Stotch se levantó y caminó hacia Butters. Aunque Butters era más alto, él era el que emanaba autoridad—. No conseguirás un buen empleo si no vas a la universidad.

— Bueno, nadie lo sabe, uh...

— Esto es lo que me temía. Todas esas malas influencias. No deberías haber venido a pasar el verano aquí.

— Papá, es mi vida, ¿vale? Y...—Butters alzó la voz, haciendo que su madre saliera de la cocina para ver qué ocurría.

— ¡No me alces la voz, Butters! ¡Cada vez que vienes a South Park tu comportamiento empeora y me desobedeces a mí y a tu madre!

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis amigos! ¡Sólo estoy cansado de intentarlo e intentarlo, de tener que hacer algo que no me gusta y sentirme fatal porque se supone que debo estudiar una carrera!

— ¡Te hicimos estudiar una carrera porque queremos que tengas un futuro!

— Papá...

— ¡Cállate! ¡No he terminado! ¡Te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras porque tienes veintiún años, pero aún vives bajo mi techo, estoy pagando tus estudios y tus caprichos, y creo que tengo el derecho de opinar!

— Tú siempre tienes algo que opinar...—Butters frunció el ceño, hablando en voz baja.

— No te atrevas a hablarme así, Butters, te lo advierto. Si quieres hacer lo que quieras, ¿por qué no te vas, eh? Búscate una casa propia, paga el alquiler, la comida, las facturas, sácate las castañas del fuego tú solo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Hacer lo que te venga en gana y no tener que escuchar el consejo de tus padres.

— No es consejo.

— Me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglarías solo, con sólo tus estudios básicos, sin diner. Pero venga, adelante, ya que eres tan listo y tan independiente.

— Papá.

— Butters, por favor, escucha a tu padre—regañó la señora Stotch a su hijo.

— ¿Has visto, Linda? ¿Has visto lo desagradecido que es este mocoso? Debería estar agradecido de estar en la universidad y tener padres a los que les importa su futuro, ¿y qué hace? Él...

Butters sólo quería darle un puñetazo a su padre en el estómago. Sólo eso, un puñetazo. No esperaba que su puño atravesara la piel y alcanzara las entrañas, ni esa sacudida violenta.

Su madre chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Por unos segundos Butters no se movió. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a su padre a la cara. La sorpresa en su cara, pero ninguna otra emoción, porque vio en sus ojos que estaba muerto. Los espasmos que sacudían suavemente su cuerpo. Entonces, empujó el cuerpo con su mano libre, porque sentía que la otra estaba demasiado dentro del pecho de su padre. El señor Stotch cayó al suelo y su mujer se echó a su lado para sacudirlo, incapaz de gritar nada coherente.

Butters miró su mano, llena de sangre.

Chispas. Y cuando las vio le pareció que aparecían más. No dolía, pero le hacía cosquillas de una forma curiosa.

— Mamá.

Ella lo miró y se puso en pie con dificultad. ¿Qué estaba gritando? ¿Leopold? ¿Butters? ¿Has matado a tu padre, Butters? ¿Qué has hecho, Butters? No estaba seguro. Era difícil entenderla. Ni siquiera se tomaba un segundo para respirar.

— Mamá. Cállate.

Pero ella seguía chillando. Le estaba haciendo daño en los oídos.

— **¡Mamá, cállate la puta boca!**

Hubo un destello y la señora Stotch salió disparada hacia atrás con tanta violencia que golpeó la pared. No se levantó del suelo.

Butters se acercó y le tomó el pulso. Su corazón no latía. Fue gracioso que no sintiera nada en ese momento.

La miró y luego a su padre. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Incluso soltó una risita.

Ahora se sentía como nuevo. Su mente parecía trabajar mejor que antes, como si una especie de niebla mental se hubiera dispersado. Veía las cosas bajo una nueva luz y por fin sabía lo que debía hacer.

Lentamente, bajó al sótano. Media hora después regresó al salón de estar sólo para salir de la casa, sin mirar a los cadáveres que yacían justo donde los había dejado. No cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Así fue como Liane Cartman supo que algo iba mal.

No era su intención cotillear, pero había observado que los vecinos habían dejado la puerta principal abierta durante todo el día. Ningún sonido salió de la casa y nadie entró ni salió. Temiendo que alguien hubiera entrado a robar, se acercó a echar un vistazo. Sus gritos hicieron correr a Cartman. Tuvo que hacer dos cosas: una era llamar a la policía porque su madre estaba demasiado histérica para hacer nada; la otra era escribir a todos los que estuvieron implicados en el accidente en la feria.

Esa noche, cuando ya casi era hora de sentarse a cenar, todos recibieron el mismo mensaje: [Han matado a los Stotch. Butters ha desaparecido]. Cartman estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para incluir una foto que había hecho con su teléfono móvil.


	11. Mysterion se alza de nuevo

"Este pueblecito de las montañas se ha visto sacudido por la noticia del asesinato de Stephen y Linda Stotch. Ocurrió alrededor de la hora de comer, en un día tan bonito que era difícil imaginar que pudiera ocurrir algo tan grotesco. Nadie oyó nada, nadie vio nada. Nadie, ni siquiera la policía, sabe qué pensar. Hay tantos elementos que simplemente no casan: el hijo está desaparecido; no se ha sustraído ningún dinero u objeto de valor; ha sido imposible determinar el arma usada para matar a las víctimas; las entradas de la casa no fueron forzadas. La policía, en cuando los Stotch dejaron la morgue para ser enterrados, comenzó a arrestar sospechosos, todos ellos ciudadanos latinos y negros, llevaron a cabo interrogatorios intensos, a veces llegando demasiado lejos, pero no pareció ayudar a la investigación. Como he dicho, nadie vio nada.

Ya que no hay noticias acerca del paradero de Leopold Stotch, los habitantes de South Park han elaborado sus propias hipótesis. A la gente le gusta hablar y llenar vacíos. Algunos dicen que unos asaltantes mataron a los padres y están traficando con sus órganos jóvenes y sanos. Otros están seguros de que ha sido secuestrado y pronto la familia (si es que queda alguien) va a ser chantajeado.

Pocos aquí piensan que quizás Butters haya tenido algo que ver en el homicidio de sus padres. ¿Cómo podría un chico tan agradable hacer algo tan horrible? No, él no. Imposible. Adoraba a sus padres. El mero hecho de sospechar de él era una mezquindad.

Pero nosotros lo supimos. Desde el mismo momento en que nos enteramos de lo que había ocurrido supimos que Butters había matado a sus padres. Él también tenía poderes y lo primeor que hizo con ellos fue matar con ellos a su madre y a su padre. La mayoría quiere pensar que fue un accidente, pero yo no lo creo así. Conocía al señor Stotch. Era un grandísimo gilipollas. Por supuesto, si Butters tenía poderes de verdad, le haría pagar todos los castigos injustos y las humillaciones.

Decidimos volcarnos en encontrarlo y tratar de ayudarlo. ¿Mi opinión? No creo que necesite o que quiera siquiera ayuda. Ese tío debe de ser ahora mismo una bomba andante, lista para explotarle en la cara a todos los que toquen los botones equivocados. La pandilla no quiere admitirlo, pero está asustada. Asustada de que su amigo se haya convertido en un asesino. Asustada de que ellos también puedan hacer algo monstruoso. Kyle está cada vez más encerrado en sí mismo; todo esto le ha convencido de que le ha caído encima una maldición y que debe esconderse si no quiere herir a ningún ser querido. Scott también. Tiene tanto miedo de sufrir un nuevo ataque de diabetes que apenas come nada. Ha lidiado con su enfermedad toda su vida, sabe perfectamente qué comer o beber, pero le asusta tanto la idea de tener un accidente de nuevo que se niega a correr riesgos. Cartman cree que se comportan como maricas. Yo los entiendo.

Llevo cargando con una maldición de verdad desde el día en que nací. Sé lo que debo hacer y no tengo miedo.

Mis padres duermen a esta hora, después de beber como cosacos esta noche; puedo oírlos roncando en su dormitorio. Karen trabaja a jornada parcial en un bar para pagar sus cursos y estará de vuelta en una hora. Kevin aún tiene que permanecer en el trullo unas tres semanas más. Es hora de que abra el armario, eche a un lado la ropa de diario y coja lo que está oculto en un agujero en la base.

Han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años. Dejé la escuela cuando mi voz comenzó a quebrarse. No le estaba sacando partido; el dinero que mi familia gastaba en mis estudios estaba mejor invertido en los de Karen. Ella sí que quería estudiar y tenía seso para hacer algo de verdad con ese conocimiento. A mí nunca me importó ser alguien. No me importaba si nunca llegaba a ser astronauta, una estrella de cine o un ejecutivo. Esos son cosas que sueñan los niños, y la realidad me dio una hostia en la cara muy pronto. Sólo aspiraba a tener un trabajo o hacer algo que me permitiera pagar las facturas y echar un trago de vez en cuando. La vida que tuvieron mis padres antes de mí. No es el sueño americano, pero no todos nosotros podemos ser premios Nobel. Tiene que haber alguien con quien la gente se pueda comparar y sentirse mejor con la vida que tiene...los alemanes tienen una palabra para eso, pero no sé cómo se pronuncia. Ese soy yo, y no me quejo.

Hay muchas maneras en que uno puede contribuir a la sociedad. De día soy el pavo que se rompe la espalda descargando camiones porque no estudió. De noche soy la sombra que mantiene esta basura de pueblo en paz.

Es una de las cosas a las que no renuncié al crecer. Tan sólo tuve que usar más y más tela a medida que mi cuerpo cambiaba, pero sigo siendo el mismo. Mysterion nunca murió, porque este lugar siempre lo ha necesitado. Si tuviera que dejárselo todo a la policía estaríamos todos jodidos. Ni siquiera pueden encontrar a Butters.

Pero yo lo haré.

Me escabullo de la casa como el viento. Uso el agujero en mi habitación para salir. Lo he tapado con un tapiz enorme con un mandala que encontré en la iglesia. Hace que mi habitación parezca un fumadero hippie, la verdad es que no me gusta, pero algo tenía que poner. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada.

Vuelvo a estas calles oscuras. Esta parte del pueblo está en silencio y yo no hago ruido alguno. Estoy a punto de fundirme con la oscuridad cuando me doy cuenta de que alguien viene y me escondo.

Karen ha vuelto. Parece que ha conseguido acabar su turno antes. Es bueno que la haya oído venir, porque no quiero que me vea esta noche. Aun así, me quedo, imitando una porción de la basura que hay en el césped, y observo cómo entra en la casa, intentando no despertar a nadie. Lamento no haberla seguido esta noche, como hago algunos días. No puedo evitar sentirme preocupado cada vez que sale de noche. Pocos lugares son seguros cuando se pone el sol; es como si los monstruos salieran a esa hora. Tiene diecisiete años y se ha convertido en una belleza, una de esas chicas de aspecto inocente que parecen más jóvenes de lo que son en realidad y que despiertan los peores instintos de la peor calaña. Sé que la hemos enseñado a tratar con esa basura y a volver a casa segura, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca me quedo tranquilo hasta que no oigo cómo se cierra la puerta. Desde que su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse he visto a demasiados tíos mirándola de una forma que pondría furioso a todo hermano decente. Es una de las razones por las que no pude dejar que Mysterion muriera. Por ella, y por las otras chicas de South Park.

Una vez veo luz en su cuarto vuelvo a mi misión.

Esta vez no tengo que lidiar con ningún atracador, o violador o traficante de droga. Hay algo más importante que eso. He tenido acceso a la autopsia de los Stotch y he visto la fotografía que Cartman consiguió hacer antes de que viniera la policía. Butters es ahora muy peligroso, más que toda esa gente junta. No creo que sepa controlar sus habilidades...o quizás sí, pero eso no me tranquiliza. Desearía saber qué se le está pasando por la cabeza. Espero no tener que matarlo.


	12. Milagro de Navidad en julio

El aroma estaba haciendo cosquillas a Kyle en la nariz. Tomó la botella y leyó. ¿Rosas? Ni de broma olían a rosas esas sales de baño. Quizás sí rosas que hubieran estado un rato dentro del culo de Cartman, pero, claro, aquella botella llevaba ahí por lo menos siete años. Quién sabía si no saldría de la bañera lleno de ronchas.

De todas formas a Kyle no le preocupaba eso. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Relajación. Dejar de pensar en todo el asunto de los poderes, aunque sólo fuera por un rato. Su cordura lo necesitaba.

— ¡Howdy ho!~

Kyle abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza. Por supuesto, el baño estaba vacío. Sólo se oía cómo las gotas de agua caían desde el grifo de la bañera. A no ser que...

— ¿...Timmy? ¿Eres tú?—preguntó con voz queda.

Pero él no respondió. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, esa no era la voz de Timmy. Era mucho más aguda.

— ¡Howdy ho!~

La tapa del váter estaba temblando. Kyle se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella. No sabía si era buena idea, pero decidió abrirla y ver qué estaba tratando de salir. No tuvo tiempo de alcanzarla antes de que lo que se encontraba dentro consiguiera empujar la tapa y saltar.

— ¡Howdy ho, Kyle!

La preocupación de Kyle dio paso inmediatamente a la alegría.

— ¡Señor Mojón!

El mojón estaba obviamente contento de verlo a él también, porque saltó a su pecho y ahí se quedó, abrazándolo, arruinando su limpia y perfumada piel. A Kyle no le importó, porque lo abrazó también con cuidado.

— Siento no haberme pasado para hacerte una visita en un buen tiempo, Kyle.

— No pasa nada, señor Mojón. Me alegro mucho de verte—sonrió Kyle mientras agarraba rápidamente una toalla y la envolvía alrededor de su cintura.

Algunos vínculos nunca se rompen y el señor Mojón era uno de esos amigos que siempre estuvieron ahí, viendo cómo Kyle se convertía en un hombre. Pasaron muchos años y Kyle estaba tan excitado de verlo como cuando era niño. Incluso con sus estudios, trabajos y relaciones, Kyle siempre tenía tiempo de ir al baño o pasar cerca de una alcantarilla y saludar.

— Y yo. ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos meses? ¡Espero que no te metieras en muchos problemas!

— Jaja, no.

Kyle no se dio cuenta, pero parecía que no lo había dicho con una voz demasiado convincente, porque la sonrisa del señor Mojón perdió fuerza y lo miró con interés.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kyle?

Kyle lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cisterna.

— Nada...

— Aww, Kyle, ¿ya no confías en tu viejo amigo?

— Claro que confío en ti, señor Mojón. Es que...no sé si me vas a creer.

— Kyle, soy un pedazo de mierda que habla. Creo que puedo creerme cualquier cosa.

— ...Digamos simplemente que ya no soy quien solía ser.

— Bueno, ya veo que estás un poco más alto y que no tenías esa perilla la última vez que te vi.

— No me refiero a lo físico. Bueno, sí, en cierto modo, sí, pero...

— No te entiendo.

— He descubierto que puedo hacer cosas que...bueno...Puedo hacer daño a la gente con ellas.

— La verdad es que no te veo haciendo daño a nadie, Kyle—la dulce sonrisa del señor Mojón regresó.

— No quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Pero siento como que no seré capaz de controlarme.

— Kyle, ¿has sufrido un accidente que ha modificado tu ADN?

— Más o menos...No, espera, eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

— Kyle, escúchame.

Kyle se puso de rodillas para escuchar a la caca.

— Más cerca.

Kyle se inclinó hacia adelante, casi tocando al señor Mojón con la punta de la nariz. Éste alzó una mano para tocar su mejilla de forma confortante.

— No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Veo que, sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, es algo grande. Pero recuerda esto: no importa lo que pase, aún eres Kyle Broflovski, un buen chico.

— No...sé cómo eso me va a ayudar, pero gracias.

— De nada. Tengo que irme ahora.

— ¡Espera! ¿Tan pronto?

— Sí, me he dejado el horno encendido. Sí, ahora tenemos hornos en las alcantarillas. Sólo quería saber qué tal estabas y decir hola. Te prometo que uno de estos días volveré y me quedaré un poco más...si tú prometes que me lo contarás todo.

— Claro.

— Pero no volveré a no ser que hagas una cosita por mí.

— ¿El qué, señor Mojón?

— Sonreír. Estás muy guapo cuando sonríes.

Aquello fue sufiente para hacer que los labios de Kyle se curvaran.

— Eso está mucho mejor—el señor Mojón abrió la tapa del váter—. Recuerda, Kyle: ningún problema es tan grande. Todo depende de cómo lo afrontes. Y ahora digo adióss~

El pedazo de heces se metió en el agua del inodoro y Kyle lo vio desaparecer.

— ...Adiós, señor Mojón.

Ahí se quedó, mirando el agua del váter, durante un rato. Entonces se puso en pie.

Lavó la mierda de su cuerpo, se secó a toda prisa y salió del baño.

Corrió al jardín. Ike estaba grabando un gameplay, así que estaría aislado del mundo real durante unas horas. Su padre estaba trabajando y su madre se acababa de ir al supermercado. Tenía algo de tiempo para practicar solo.

El sólo pensarlo hacía que Kyle se sintiera nervioso. La primera y única vez que había usado sus lásers todo fue tan mal que su cuerpo ya se ponía enfermo con pensar que podría volver a pasar por ello otra vez. Pero se forzó a hacerlo. El señor Mojón tenía razón. Después de todo, había sido un accidente. No quería herir a su amigo. Seguía siendo Kyle Broflovski, una persona cuerda. Dejó las gafas de sol de su padre prendidas del cuello de su camisa y se concentró en algo. Aquella rama de árbol valdría.

Concentración. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba furioso con Cartman cuando descubrió su poder. Ahora que él no estaba allí estaba en paz, tenía la disposición necesaria para intentarlo.

Después de encomendarse a Yahvé, dejó que ocurriera.

— ¡Lásers!

Aquel destello de nuevo. Kyle dio un salto hacia atrás. Había fallado el tiro porque le había pillado por sorpresa, pero podía seguir intentándolo. Tenía esta nueva sensación, confianza, dentro de él, y la aprovecharía.

Esta vez no abrió la boca, pero se concentró en hacer que ocurriera sólo con pensarlo.

Fue más fácil de lo que había esperado. Tan sólo tenía que mirar a su objetivo y querer que aparecieran los láseres. Solamente necesitaba imaginárselo en su cabeza y la rama cayó al suelo, con el extremo con aspecto de haber sido quemado.

Kyle miró a su alrededor. Ike aún estaba con los auriculares puestos, insultando a un personaje ficticio. Los vecinos no parecían haberse percatado de nada. Todo estaba en silencio y él no veía ninguna cara mirándolo. Sonrió. "Gracias, señor Mojón. Realmente lo necesitaba."

* * *

Clyde usaba un folleto que alguien le había dado por la calle como abanico. Aún usaba un abrigo para esconder sus alas, y daba mucho calor tenerlo encima, pero era mejor sacrificarse que dejar que alguien las viera.

— ¿Te ha dicho Kyle qué quiere de nosotros?—preguntó a su compañero.

Scott se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho rato a que Kyle apareciera. Esta vez no llevaba esas ridículas gafas.

— Siento haberos hecho esperar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Sabes algo sobre Butters?—preguntó Clyde.

— No, pero quiero deciros algo. Esta semana ha sido una mierda para nosotros, ¿verdad? Verdad. Los demás no entienden lo que sentimos. No tenemos poderes bonitos como ellos, no podemos controlarlos.

— No me digas que has encontrado una forma de deshacernos de esto—los ojos de Clyde se abrieron de esperanza, y fue casi doloroso para Kyle decepcionarlo.

— No, pero creo que sé cómo podemos lidiar con ello. Contenerlo sólo va a conseguir hacer nuestras vidas miserables, y quien sabe si no empeoraría la cosa. Quiero...que lo dejéis libre.

— ¡¿Estás loco?!—exclamó Scott.

— ¡No, no, no!—Clyde se alejó unos pasos de Kyle, sacudiendo las manos—. De ninguna manera.

— ¡Casi hago daño a Wendy y a Token, Kyle, no puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar!

— Por favor, por favor, chicos, escuchad. Tenemos que hacerlo. No podemos dejar que estos poderes definan lo que somo. Seguimos siendo nosotros mismos. Scott, tú nunca dejaste que la diabetes te aguase la fiesta. Eres un gran tío, de verdad que no te veo haciéndole daño a nadie. Si aquello pasó, quizás fuera porque estabas asustado, aquello era nuevo para ti, pero ahora sabemos de qué va y podemos ayudarte. Y, Clyde, ¿recuerdas cuando tu voz comenzó a cambiar y te salió pelo en lugares muy raros, y te llamaban Chewbacca en el instituto y te hacían llorar?

— Gracias por recordármelo. Lo necesitaba.

— Pero aun así hablabas, ¡no te escondías!

— Uhm, Kyle, esto es muy diferente. Es natural que a un crío le cambie la voz y le salga pelo en lugares extraños, pero estas alas...¿Cómo voy a conseguir una cita con esto? ¡Trabajo manipulando comida, tío! ¿Cómo crees que voy a ir a trabajar teniendo esto?

— ¿Sabes? Cuando nos las enseñaste, creí verlas metiéndose para dentro...¿Has probado a hacer que vuelvan al interior de tu espalda?

— ¡No, eso es una ida de olla!

— ¡Todo lo que nos está pasando es una ida de olla! ¡Adelante, inténtalo!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

— Sí.

Clyde miró a sus amigos, luego a los alrededores.

— Bueno, no hay nadie por aquí—se fijó Scott.

— ...Vale, vale. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes, para que tú te calles y yo pueda irme a casa...—Clyde se rindió soltando un suspiro.

Se libró del abrigo y la camiseta, entregándoselos a Scott. Kyle se fijó en que las alas tenían ciertas marcas, como si les hubieran hecho cortes en la base, pero no lo mencionó.

Clyde cerró los ojos con firmeza y su cara se congestionó.

— ¿Estás intentando usar tus alas o plantar un pino?—Kyle no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¡Lo estoy...intentando!—protestó Clyde, con la cara roja.

— ¡Ey, mira! ¡Se mueven!—Scott señaló las alas.

— ¡Sí, Clyde, se están moviendo!—se unió Kyle.

Quizás pudiera...Nah, era una locura. Pesaba demasiado para eso. Pero, por otra parte, esas alas eran muy duras y largas...Bueno, qué carajo.

Las alas de insecto empezaron a moverse con torpeza al principio, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Clyde parecían cogerle el tranquillo y comenzaron a batirse a una velocidad considerable.

Y entonces Clyde sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

— ¡Lo tienes, Clyde, estás flotando!—exclamó Scott.

— Sí, c-creo que esto va bien...¡Guao, chicos, agarradme de los pies antes de que me vaya muy lejos!—Clyde tenía un aspecto diferente ahora. Sonreía por primera vez en días.

Sus amigos hicieron lo que dijo y lo ayudaron a devolver los pies a la tierra. No sabía cómo girar o bajar con esas cosas. Una vez de vuelta al suelo, intentó algo diferente. Era verdad que había sentido cómo esas alas se movían de una forma extraña, pero no le había prestado la debida atención (lo había chocado tanto que sólo quería averiguar la forma de deshacerse de ellas). Ahora que comenzaba a reconciliarse con las alas, les dio órdenes de esconderse. "Vamos. Volved a mi cuerpo. Algo me dice que podéis. Así que venga. Fuera."

— ¡Ey, ha funcionado!—Scott señaló su espalda.

— ¿S-Se han ido?—preguntó Clyde. Qué pena no haber podido verlo, por mucho que lo intentara.

Para probarlo, Clyde se concentró en sus alas y las ordenó volver. Las alas salieron de su cuerpo y con un pensamiento de Clyde volvieron a su interior.

— Esto...lo hace todo más fácil...

— Oh, vamos Clyde, ¿de verdad te vas a poner a llorar ahora?

— ¡Sí!

— Vale. Scott. Es tu turno.

Scott tragó saliva.

— ¿E-Estás seguro de esto? Una cosa son unas alas y otra...

— A mí también me daban miedo los láseres, pero sólo fue cuestión de voluntad—lo recomfortó Kyle, caminando hacia él y tomando su mano para abrirla—. Si no quieres hacerle daño a nadie, no le harás daño a nadie. Toma. Cómete esto.

Dejó un puñado de caramelos de colores en la mano de Scott. El joven los miró como si fueran granadas explosivas.

— ...De acuerdo, si es cuestión de voluntad...—se dijo a sí mismo Scott. Y se metió los dulces en la boca.

La mezcla de fresa, melón, limón, cola y lima era muy rara, pero al menos cumplió su propósito. Los dulces bajaban por su garganta cuando comenzó a sentir los efectos. Era como si alguien hubiera subido el termostato. Eso le recordó la camiseta que perdió cuando se transformó por primera vez; inmediatamente se quitó la que llevaba. Justo a tiempo de ver cómo su pecho se expandía, al igual que sus brazos.

— ¿E-Estás seguro de que esto es buena idea?—preguntó Clyde a Kyle.

Kyle tomó aire. Eso esperaba. Dio un paso hacia su amigo.

— ¿Scott?

El otro lo miró. Demonios, no era más alto, pero sí que parecía más grande. Aquellos músculos tenían el tamaño de un bebé. No quería recibir un puñetazo suyo.

Scott lo miró. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre hicieron estremecerse a Kyle.

— ¿Sabes quiénes somos?—le preguntó Kyle calladamente. Clyde había sacado sus alas, por si tenían que salir pitando de allí.

— Clyde y Kyle...¿Recuerdas?

Scott dio un paso al frente.

— Me...acuerdo...—su voz sonaba ronca, la clase de voz que los padres ponían cuando le leían la parte del monstruo a sus hijos.

Pero Scott definitivamente no era ningún monstruo. Los miró de una forma tensa pero tímida que hizo que Clyde escondiera sus alas y caminara hacia él con Kyle a su lado. En un intento por parecer amistoso, Scott dio a ambos una palmada en la espalda, que casi les hizo caer al suelo.

— Perdón.

— No te preocupes. Todos nosotros necesitamos un poco de práctica. Sólo eso. Práctica—Kyle los miró a él y a Clyde.

— Sí. Podemos hacerlo. Gracias, Kyle. No sé qué nos pasó—sonrió Clyde.

— No me dés las gracias, fue el señor Mojón el que me sacó de esa situación. ¿Te sientes bien, Scott? ¿Necesitas la insulina?

Scott tenía dos necesidades en ese momento: romperlo todo a su paso (lo cual no hizo por precaución, al estar sus amigos presentes) y saber quién demonios era ese señor Mojón.


	13. Sacudida

_[Ey, Wendy. ¿Cómo va todo?]_

 _[Hola, Clyde. ¿Te sientes mejor?]_

 _[Y tanto que sí. Estás con Bebe ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que podrías...?]_

Oh, Clyde...

 _[Lo siento, Clyde, me está hablando de su fin de semana en un festival de música con un tal Henry]_

— ¿Crees que hago bien?—preguntó Bebe a Wendy, inclinándose hacia adelante. Probablemente interpretó la sonrisa de Wendy como una señal favorable.

— Ve a por él, chica—fue la respuesta de Wendy.

Bebe sonrió. Wendy no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, viendo lo prácticas que eran sus nuevas habilidades. Era más fácil manejar conversaciones dentro y fuera de Internet al mismo tiempo de esta manera.

— ¿Y tú qué?

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, he oído que sales con un machote rubio. ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?

— Creo que sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Gregory de Yardale?

— Espera, ¿el que organizó eso de la Resistance cuando la guerra contra Canadá? ¿Ese Gregory?

— Sip, ese Gregory.

— Vaya, qué sorpresa. ¡No había oído hablar de él en un buen tiempo!

— Ni yo. Nos encontramos por casualidad y empezamos a hablar. Hemos hablado del pasado, del presente...

— ¿Tienes una foto suya? Theresa me ha hablado de él, pero tenemos conceptos distintos de cómo son los chicos guapos.

El móvil de Wendy ya estaba buscando fotografías suyas incluso antes de que lo sacara de su bolsillo. Se las enseñó a Bebe y Wendy habría jurado que parecía que se iba a poner a aullar, como el lobo de esos dibujos animados antiguos.

— ¡Está buenísimo!—exclamó, formando una ancha O con sus labios.

— Y estudia la misma carrera que yo en una universidad privada. Parece que es bastante rico, porque yo no sería capaz de comprarme la ropa y los relojes que usa ni después de ahorrar el sueldo de cinco vidas.

— ¿Y a qué demonios estás esperando?

— Oh, por favor, Bebe, sólo somos viejos amigos que han vuelto a ponerse en contacto—sentenció Wendy, devolviendo el teléfono a su sitio.

— Claro, claro, por eso pones cara de idiota cada vez que hablas de él. Tiene dinero, tiene ideales, cerebro y después de todos estos años quiere ponerse en contacto contigo. Dilo, Wendy: te gusta.

— ...Bueno...Tengo que admitir que...Es un sueño hecho realidad.

— Tía, hasta yo tengo un nuevo sueño. ¿Has visto esos bíceps? Si no vas a hacer nada, lo haré yo, te lo advierto.

— Adelante, no me importa

— Por favor, Wendy, mírate. Estás colorada. Admítelo. Te gusta. Si le tocara, me harías pedazos o desearías que me atropellara un camión. No me mientas.

Wendy suspiró.

— Si te digo que me gusta, ¿te callarás?

— Sep.

— Entonces vale. Me gusta.

— Eso está mejor.

— Pero decírselo...es otra historia.

— ¿Es por Stan? ¿Aún quieres volver con él?

— No. Stan puede morirse en un agujero.

— Yo sólo pregunto. Si no esperas volver con él y te gusta tanto este chico, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No le gustas tú a él?

— Bueno...Hemos estado hablando sobre los buenos tiempos que compartimos, aún tenemos conversaciones significativas e interesantes...Me ha dicho que le gustaba mucho y que estaba celoso de que al final eligiera a Stan. Y ahora está ahí para escucharme y me ha llevado a unos cuantos sitios. A pesar de todo, aún tenemos mucho en común. Es increíble.

— Uhm...Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero...Eres una idiota. Es obvio que le gustas mucho. En plan, es incluso descarado cómo te tira los tejos.

— ¿Eso crees? Quizás sólo sea un viejo amigo que...

— ¡Gilipolleces! Wendy. Te lo advierto. Si no aprovechas esta oportunidad, no volveré a hablarte más.

Wendy suspiró con una sonrisita.

— Bueno...Me merezco ser feliz, ¿no?

— Claro que sí—asintió Bebe, tomando su mano para acariciarla.

Tweek pasó por su lado desapercibido, llevando en las manos un trapo para limpiar las mesas. Lo dejó inmediatamente sobre el mostrador y tomó su móvil.

Quizás estuviera metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban, pero Stan tenía que saber esto.

* * *

Stan no dijo adiós ni gracias a Tweek antes de cortar la llamada. ¿Por qué le iba a dar las gracias, de todas formas? ¿Por dejarle así?

Sabía que esto ocurriría. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Primero Scott, ahora ese tipo.

Pero ¿por qué ése? ¿Gregory? ¿El puto Gregory? ¿Todos esos años desaparecido y ahora volvía para llevarse a Wendy? No lo comprendía. ¿Había esperado a que algo así ocurriera?

No quería pensar en ello...Oh, pero lo haría. Pensaría en lo que Tweek le había dicho todo el día, toda la noche, toda esa semana.

Se lo merecía. Cobarde. Estúpido cobarde.

* * *

No era la Casa Blanca, pero era un buen trabajo. Veía películas gratis y cogía ideas para llevar a cabo proyectos propios. Estaba solo, así que nadie lo molestaba. No es que estuviera muy bien pagado, pero lo suficiente. Ahí arriba Dougie también podía ver cosas interesantes. No obstante, esa noche no: la película era un fracaso y aquel era el último pase, así que la estaba proyectando para un solo tío, y le parecía que había ido para pajotearse con Jennifer Lawrence. No dijo nada porque eso era problema del acomodador. Y era divertido ver a la gente morreándose, tirando palomitas a la pantalla, gritándole a los personajes como si les fueran a oír o, como ese tío, tocándose. Hacía el trabajo entretenido.

Dougie se volvió de pronto.

No estaba solo en la habitación. Había alguien detrás de él, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados.

Había visto a esa persona en los periódicos y las noticias. Mysterion.

— Incluso los vigilantes van de vez en cuando al cine, ¿huh?—era casi increíble lo poco que le importó su presencia.

Mysterion no respondió de inmediato. Ni siquiera se movió.

— ¿Has visto a Butters últimamente?

— ¿Butters? No. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría llamado a la prensa. Todo el mundo lo está buscando. Me pagarían bien por la historia.

— ¿Ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría hacerlo?

— Tú y él tenéis la misma mente retorcida.

— ¿Hablas de los tiempos en que jugábamos a que éramos agentes del caos?—Dougie rió—. Éramos niños pequeños. Los chicos grandes no querían jugar con nosotros, así que estábamos enfadados y pensamos que la mejor forma de dejar escapar toda esa rabia era jugando a ser supervillanos.

Sus gafas se estaban llenando de vaho, así que se las quitó y las limpió con su camiseta.

— Éramos niños—insistió.

Mysterion no contestó.

— ¿Me vas a arrestar por ser un niño malo?

— No—Mysterion por fin se movió hacia él. Vaya, ese hombre tenía los músculos definidos. Debía de haber pegado a mucha gente—. Pero algo me dice que sabes dónde se esconde.

— ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

— Él y tú habéis estado en contacto durante estos últimos años.

— Sí. Como ya he dicho, a nuestros amigos no siempre les importaba si estábamos tristes, contentos, o incluso muertos, así que nos teníamos el uno al otro para desahogarnos. Un chateo por Skype de vez en cuando. No es que fuéramos íntimos. Ni siquiera fui capaz de hacer nada con toda la mierda que Butters acumulaba en su interior.

— ¿Sabías lo que iba a pasar?

— ¿Te refieres al asesinato de sus padres? No. Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo. Pero tampoco puedo decir que me sorprenda. Eran unos gilipollas. Mi madre me enseñó a no hablar mal de los que han muerto, pero es la pura verdad: eran unos gilipollas. Butters estaba harto. Necesitaba ayuda y nunca la consiguió, así que se parecía cada vez más a una olla a presión. Una cosita más y...

Silencio. Dougie decidió que no quería que su largo cabello rojo siguiera recogido, así que lo dejó libre. Le llegaba hasta la zona lumbar.

— Escucha. No quiero problemas. Yo nunca escondería a ese psicópata. Lo juro.

— No sé si puedo creerte.

— Créeme, toda esa mierda del caos era guay cuando era niño, pero ahora no creo que sea sensato colaborar con un loco. Si veo algo, te lo diré. ¿Estamos?

— Si ves algo, lo sabré.

Con eso Mysterion se fue. No salió de la habitación de una forma espectacular, simplemente abrió la puerta y se largó. Dougie le siguió. No había nadie en el pasillo.

Volvió al cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Se giró y supervisó el proyector.

— La has jodido a base de bien.

Junto a unas cajas de cartón vacías, donde no llegaba la débil luz de las bombillas, otra persona rió suavemente.

— Ahora Mysterion está detrás mía—continuó Dougie, aún chequeando cómo iba la proyección, sin mirar al otro.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Nah. Sólo digo que significa más problemas para ti.

— Al contrario. Es...perfecto.

El compañero de Dougie se puso en pie. Una larga capa barrió el suelo mientras caminaba.

— Tengo ganas de divertirme. Esta noche te vas a casa antes.

Dougie no quería ni saber. De todas maneras, pronto vería a qué se refería.

Algunos coches pasaron cerca, pero nadie pareció reparar en él. La noche era muy oscura y ese área no tenía farolas que funcionaran. Era una sombra más.

Rompió el cerrojo oxidado de la caja y la abrió. No necesitaba quitarse los guantes, pero lo hizo. Cuando tocó los cables no sintió nada más que un dulce cosquilleo...Cómo lo disfrutaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y se ensanchó al hacer que ocurriera. Los cables comenzaron a echar chispas. Pronto le vino a la nariz un olor a quemado. Cualquier ciudadano sensato habría salido corriendo antes de que esa caja explotara, pero él no lo hizo. No sentía nada de dolor. Estaba siendo bastante placentero. El poste entero se sacudía. Las chispas también comenzaban a cubrir los largos cables que conextaban con el siguiente poste. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia hasta que acabó enseñando los dientes. Hubo un destello, luego otro. Y, entonces, la oscuridad se cirnió sobre South Park.


	14. Días y noches de locura

South Park tuvo que irse a la cama sin electricidad y a la mañana siguiente se encontró con que aún no había. Mucha gente había trabajado durante la noche para intentar traerla de vuelta, pero parecía que el problema no era tan fácil como había parecido en un principio: un cortocircuito, el más puñetero que habían visto nunca, había fundido prácticamente los cables. El origen estaba en una caja de electricidad situada a las afueras del pueblo que, tras un minucioso examen, fue declarado inoperativo, más que eso, era un completo desastre que no podía servir ni como chatarra. La primera hipótesis trató de explicar esto como consecuencia de una tormenta eléctrica, por absurdo que fuera, porque esa noche los cielos habían estado completamente claros. La otra opción era un fallo, pero también era muy improbable que un dispositivo así pudiera dejar a todo un pueblo sin electricidad. Cualquiera que fuera el origen, debió de ser muy potente.

El Hospital Hells Pass necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente: tenían un generador, pero sólo podía proveerles durante unas pocas horas. Sin el equipamiento adecuado, la condición de los pacientes estaba empeorando, algunos habían fallecido. Prácticamente ninguna tienda podía funcionar y los habitantes de South Park temían que no fueran a tener electricidad en un futuro próximo.

Aquellos implicados en el accidente de la feria estival no descansaron durante este periodo. Token los llamó a todos para reunirse en el U-Stor-It, uno de los pocos puntos de South Park que consiguió funcionar a pesar del apagón, para abrir lo que él llamaba 'la sala de prácticas', aunque Wendy lo veía más como un 'lugar seguro'

Había alquilado la unidad más grande disponible, pensando que podría venirles bien un espacio donde pudieran usar sus poderes sin tener que preocuparse sobre llamar la atención. Había suficiente espacio para todos y las paredes habían sido acondicionadas para amortiguar los ruidos.

— Guao, no te-tenías por qué haber hecho esto, t-tío. Te ha tenido que c-costar una fortuna— silbó Jimmy, mirando los techos altos.

— No tanto—respondió Token—. Si nos ayuda a controlar nuestras habilidades, habrá merecido la pena.

Por fesgracia no todos ellos tenían dinero para gastar en naves. Kenny tuvo que irse pronto a trabajar.

— Pero la ciudad está paralizada, ¿qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó Kyle.

— Tengo una despedida de soltera esta noche y tengo que practicar mis movimientos—explicó Kenny.

— ...Oh. Uhm...¿Diviértete?

— Gracias, tío. Que paséis un buen rato, chicos. Nos vemos. Oh, perdona, Timmy.

Scott seguía a Kenny con la mirada cuando él casi se tropezó con Timmy. De no ser por eso no se habría fijado.

— Dios, Timmy, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Timmy tenía la nariz roja e hinchada. En realidad su cadera y su codo derecho presentaban moretones más preocupantes, pero Scott no se percató y Timmy no lo mencionó. Con una diminuta sonrisa, se encogió de hombros.

 _[— Tuve un accidente durante el apagón...No vi las escaleras y me caí.]_

— ¡Qué faena, podrías haberte abierto la cabeza!

 _[— Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes. Pero gracias por tu interés]_ —dicho esto, Timmy se alejó.

— Uhm, Tweek, ¿puedes venir un momento?

— Para ti, y este es para Scott, sin azúc...¡Oh! ¡Voy, Wendy!—Tweek estaba repartiendo los bollos que había hecho él mismo aquella mañana cuando Wendy lo llamó. Le dio la caja a Clyde y fue a su encuentro.

Wendy se acercó a él para hablar pegados, en voz baja y con una sonrisita.

— Sé que le has contado a Stan lo de mi relación con Gregory.

Tweek palideció. Abrió la boca, intentando justificarse, y Wendy lo interrumpió.

— No te preocupes. En realidad, quería darte las gracias.

Lo dijo mirando a Stan con tal malicia que Stan no pudo contenerse y fue hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué le estás diciendo? Da igual que me lo hubiera dicho: todo el mundo te ha visto con Gregory.

— ¿Pasa algo? Cuando me hiciste ghosting di por sentado que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera—Wendy se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Tú no estabas con Scott, para empezar?

— Para tu información, la gente puede cambiar de pareja. Y nunca he dicho que estuviera saliendo con Gregory. Sólo estamos habla...Oh, espera, ¿por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Tú no has sido tan considerado conmigo.

Stan dio un paso al frente, casi enfurecido.

— ¡Yo...!

— ¿Sí, Stan? ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre cómo vivo mi vida?

— ...Lo estás pasando de miedo haciéndome esto, ¿verdad?—murmuró Stan.

— De verdad que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. Bueno, pues vale. Diviértete. Sal con Scott, Gregory, Francis, Bill Allen, Director PC o el primo segundo de Kanye West. No es asunto mío.

— ¡Exacto! ¡No lo es!—ladró Wendy.

— ¡Pues deja de restregármelo en la cara!

— ¡Tú, tú, siempre tú!

Refunfuñando, Stan se alejó hacia la esquina más lejana, mientras que Wendy, murmurando insultos y suspirando con hastío, tomó el camino contrario. Tweek se quedó donde estaba, mirándolos a los dos. Craig fue hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

— La he cagado...—Tweek se mordió el labio.

— La has cagado. Pero te sigo queriendo—Craig besó su mandíbula. Se suponía que eso lo debía haber reconfortado, pero no lo hizo.

— Me está bien empleado, por intentar ayudar a un amigo. He aprendido la lección, ya te digo: nunca hagas nada por nadie.

— No pienses en ello, nene: piensa en nuestro futuro.

— ¿Cómo de lejano?

— No muy lejano. Tú y yo, solos, en la playa. ¿Qué playas prefieres? ¿España? ¿Francia? ¿Grecia?

— Viajar en avión me estresa...Prefiero quedarme en los Estados Unidos.

— Bueno, de acuerdo, no saldremos del país, entonces. Mucho más barato. En ese caso, ¿qué tal California o Florida?—Craig depositó unos cuantos besos bajo la oreja de Tweek, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Sus palabras empezaban a hacer efecto, por lo que parecía.

— Algún lugar soleado y lejos de las montañas...Sólo tú y yo...

— Relajándonos...

— Sí, relajándonos...

Craig sufrió entonces una sacudida súbita. ¡Qué frío! ¡Sus brazos se estaban congelando!

Se separó rápidamente de su prometido y Tweek miró su pecho. Él también lo sentía. Su piel estaba cubierta de una fina capa de escarcha. Ahogó un grito, atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¡¿QUÉ LECHES ES ESTO?! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES?!

— Uh...Tranquilo, tranquilo, Tweek—intentó tranquilizarlo Craig.

— ¡QUÉ DICES! ¡¿TRANQUILO?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE YO CURABA, ASÍ QUE ¿ESTO QUÉ ES?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE HA SALIDO TODO ESTE HIELO?! ¡CRAIG! ¡NO PUEDO APAÑÁRMELAS CON UN SOLO PODER! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MI CEREBRO!

— _¡Le daré un guantazo, es lo que uno tiene que hacer en estos casos!_ —Scott se había comido una piruleta y ahora estaba transformado, listo para probar su fuerza. Se ofreció para calmar a Tweek, dando unos pocos pasos hacia él, pero Token lo detuvo.

— No lo hagas.

— Pero...

— No.

— ¿No puedes c-calmarlo un poco con tus poderes mentales, Tim-Tim?—preguntó Jimmy a Timmy.

 _[— Me temo que no, sólo puedo comunicarme telepáticamente]_ —contestó su amigo.

— Venga, siéntate aquí y respira. ¡Que respires, coño!—Craig sujetó a Tweek.

— ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY RESPIRANDO, GILIPOLLAS?!—le chilló Tweek.

— Si no le conociera bien diría que está con la regla—Cartman se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Cartman? ¡Tú no tienes poderes!—Wendy se enfrentó a él.

— ¡Ey, Craig tampoco los tiene y aquí está!

— Por supuesto que tiene poderes...

— ¡No, no tengo poderes y no me importa!

— ...Sólo necesita tiempo y...¡Déjanos en paz!—Wendy no quería perder el tiempo con ese gordo idiota, así que se limitó a sentarse en el suelo en un rincón, lejos de él, para cerrar los ojos y caer en un estado meditativo.

— Os lo juro, ella sí que está con la regla—Cartman se volvió hacia Kyle y Stan.

— Cállate, gordo—Kyle señaló discretamente a Stan.

Pero Stan no necesitaba nada que acrecentara su mal humor: ya estaba bastante irritado. Para desconectar de todo eso, abrió la caja de herramientas que había cogido del garaje de su casa y examinó algunas de las herramientas que contenía. Tras un momento de estudio, finalmente tomó el martillo y el taladro.

— Muy buena idea—Cartman se burló de él—. Te traes un taladro sin electricidad para hacer que funcione.

— Calla, quiero intentar una cosa.

Por lo que parecía sus poderes funcionaban de un modo raro, así que necesitaba trabajar en ellos.

El martillo, por ejemplo. Lo tomó y no sintió lo que sintió cuando tomó aquel destornillador en Crunchy's Micro Brew, aunque había algo en él.

— Vamos, haz algo.

Y algo pasó: el martillo, como repelido por una fuerza poderosa, escapó de su mano hacia la cabeza de Token. Fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el golpe, usando sus manos como escudo.

Ocurrió otro fenómeno inesperado: aquellas luces cuadradas que se podían ver cada vez que Token se teletransportaba aparecieron de nuevo y parecieron bloquear el impacto del martillo, desviándolo hacia el techo, creando un enorme agujero.

— ¡Jesús!—exclamó Clyde.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Stan! ¡Casi me dejas sin cabeza!—exclamó Token.

— ¡Lo siento, Token!—se disculpó Stan, juntando las manos.

Vale, no más martillos. Nunca más. No era Thor. Martillos malos. No más martillos, nunca, nunca jamás.

Esperaba tener más suerte con el taladro. Cartman tenía razón: sin electricidad no podía funcionar, ¿verdad? Pero tenía el presentimiento de que aun así podía hacer algo con él, así que dejó que sus instintos le guiaran.

Lo tomó en sus manos, enrollando el cable alrededor de su brazo y cerró los ojos. Esta vez sintió de nuevo esa sensación cálida. Sus amigos vieron cómo el taladro comenzaba a brillar.

Stan extendió los brazos y, entonces, el destello. Stan pudo percibirlo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, no vio nada, pero todos sus amigos estaban apretujados contra las paredes.

— ¿Qué...acabo de hacer?

— No lo sé, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿vale?—Craig sacudió su camiseta sin mangas—. Idiota...

— Sí, ten cuidaod, Stan, acabamos de inaugurar este sitio—le dijo Kyle a su amigo.

— Lo siento, yo...

Stan se detuvo. La forma en que Wendy lo miraba, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera alguna clase de memo, hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Tal vez ese fuera el problema: tener ese asunto en la cabeza.

— Escuchad, no estoy de humor para hacer esto. Me limitaré a mirar y a comerme los bollos de Tweek o...supongo que debería irme.

— Vale, si te quieres ir voy contigo—dijo Kyle.

— Y-Yo me voy también. Le prometí a mi padre que le a-a-ayudaría con el coche—Jimmy caminó a su encuentro.

— Yo me quedo—Cartman estaba absorto mirando cómo Clyde, sobre su cabeza, con el torso desnudo, luchaba para volar en diagonal usando sus brazos como apoyo.

— Vamos, gordo, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí—Kyle lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Eh, no estoy gordo! ¡Retengo líquidos!

— Oh, ¿ya os vais? Bueno, nos vemos. Tenéis las llaves, ¿verdad? Podéis venir siempre que queráis—les dijo Token. Bueno, no todo ellos, pensó Cartman: no le había dado una llave.

— Adiós, chicos—Stan alzó una mano para decir adiós.

Wendy abrió un ojo para verlos marchar, pero no la boca.

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de naranja. ¿Habían pasado tanto rato ahí dentro? Era un buen momento para pasar al aire libre, con un tiempo cómdo. Ya que no había mucho que hacer sin electricidad, los residentes de South Park al menos podían sentarse al fresco y disfrutar de las últimas horas dle día. Ya que no tenía tanta prisa, Jimmy no tenía problema en caminar a paso normal con sus amigos.

— Oí que Kenny tra-tra-trabajaba en un club de estriptis, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera un estríper.

— Oh, sí, ha hecho un poco de todo: coser tangas, vigilar la entrada, atender la barra...—asintió Stan.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros le ha visto trabajar?

— Yo tengo un vídeo—Cartman se detuvo para enseñarle a Jimmy un vídeo que tenía en el móvil.

— ...Debo admitir que el cuero le queda de miedo.

— Sep—Kyle compartió su opinión.

— Espera, esta perspectiva...

— Ah, sí, pagué por un privado sólo para grabarlo—confesó Cartman, riendo.

— No te preocupes por tus poderes, Stan—dijo Jimmy a Stan tras una pequeña pausa—. Esto es c-chocante para todos. Nos lle-lle-llevará tiempo acostumbrarnos.

— Bueno, tú pareces llevarlo bien—observó Kyle.

— No creas que es tan fácil. A veces no pu-puedo controlar mi velocidad y me choco contra cosas y...bueno...las chicas no disfrutan tanto como antes.

— Oh. Siento oír eso.

— Gracias.

— ¿No es increíble, chavales?—dijo Cartman, mirando el cielo.

— Sí, deberíamos haber muerto esa noche, no haber desarrollado poderes—asintió Stan.

— Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos niños y solíamos jugar. ¿Os acordáis?

— Apenas—admitió Kyle.

— Pasó hace mucho tiempo—dijo Stan—. Pero me acuerdo. Qué tiempos más locos. ¿Cómo nos hacíamos llamar? ¿Los Freedom Pals?

— ...En realidad éramos Mapache y Amigos.

— Ah.

Una camioneta se detuvo junto a ellos. Stan la reconoció de inmediato: era el nuevo vehículo de su tío. Jimbo le había dejado conducir el día en que lo compró. Apenas lo había tenido durante un año y ya parecía gastada, sucia, veterana. Por supuesto, estaba decorada con pegatinas de caza.

— Hola, tío Jimbo. Hola, Ned. ¿Qué hay?

Ningún sonido desde el asiento del conductor. Ned, aquel al que veían, los miraba sin expresión alguna.

— _...Viene hacia nosotros..._

— ¿Hm?

Ned finalmente se movió y reveló lo que estaba sosteniendo, ahí donde su vista no llegaba: una escopeta.

No es que fuera inusual que fueran armados, pero Ned apoyó el cañón sobre la ventanilla, apuntando directamente a los chicos.

— _¡Viene hacia nosotros!_ —se oyó su voz y la de Jimbo hablar al unísono, sin alma.

Y Ned apretó el gatillo.

Afortunadamente, Jimmy reaccionó deprisa y no hubo nada que las balas pudieran alcanzar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban dos calles más abajo de aquel punto, confusos y asustados.

— ¡Tío, ¿qué estaba haciendo?!—exclamó Cartman, llevándose una mano al corazón.

— ¡N-No lo sé! ¡Oh, Dios mío!—Stan ya estaba bastante mareado por aquel viaje a la velocidad de un rayo, pero lo que acaba de pasar le hizo sentir a punto de desmayarse.

— ¡¿Por qué han intentado tu tío y Ned dispararnos a la cara?!—Kyle de volvió en la dirección por la que habían venido.

— ¡No tengo ni idea! Yo...¿Quizás sea un pronto del estrés post-traumático o algo así? ¡Habéis visto la cara de Ned! ¡Los habéis oído! ¡Parecían robots!

— Lo siento, Stan, pero yo sólo sé que Ned no estaba bromeando: casi acabas c-con los sesos desparramados por la acera—dijo Jimmy.

¿De qué iba eso? Eso era lo que Stan quería saber.

* * *

— ...South Park tiene mejor aspecto cuando la engulle la oscuridad...

— Sí...Debería quedarse así para siempre...

Desde que Pete se compró aquel Cadillac descapotable de segunda mano, su lugar de encuentro había cambiado. Ahí, en el coche, no tenían que preocuparse por que ninguna madre o ningún padre los molestara. Ya habían discutido alquilar una casa y librarse de ellos para siempre...era una bonita idea sobre la que estaban trabajando.

Eran conscientes de los rumores que circulaban acerca de lo que hacían en ese coche, y los cuatro pensaban que eran gilipolleces. ¿Orgías con propósitos satánicos? ¡Por favor! Ahí hacían lo que hacían cualquier otra noche, en verano, otoño e invierno: fumar, beber café, hablar sobre temas macabros. No habían hecho nada de ese estilo cuando todos los demás estaban experimentando los cuerpos de sus amigos y los suyos propios, no iban a hacerlo ahora. Incluso si los posers intentaban hacerlo pasar como un acto de rebeldía, seguía siendo una mierda conformista. Oh, ¿pero qué esperaban? La gente en ese pueblo era muy idiota.

En la oscuridad, con los faros apagados, la única luz de los alrededores provenía de las ascuas de sus cigarrillos. Uno podía alzar la mirada y ver las estrellas perfectamente, aunque no parecían estar interesados en algo tan muermo.

— ...Entonces...¿Queréis chino?

Michael no respondió. Se puso en pie y se sacudió un mechón de su pelo largo de la cara.

— ¿Qué coño es eso?

Los demás miraron en la dirección hacia la que apuntaba. Sí, había luces delante de ellos, muy cerca de donde se encontraban aparcados...pero no podían decir qué era exactamente.

— La policía otra vez—roncó Firkle, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación: "Buenas noches, señorita y caballeros, su permiso de conducir, no llevan drogas, ¿verdad? Por favor, salgan del vehículo", o algo por el estilo.

— Espera. No. No es la policía—murmuró Michael.

Ninguno de los cuatro góticos salió del coche o se movió una vez se pusieron en pie.

No vieron lo que se acercaba a ellos hasta que se encontró justo enfrente y no podían escapar.


	15. La ruptura

— Espera. Espera, espera, espera—Randy se rascó el bigote—. Jimbo y Ned...¿os han disparado?

— ¡Sí! ¡Hace sólo un rato!—le aseguró Stan, sentado sobre un brazo del sillón.

— ¡Lo vimos! ¡Ned nos apuntó directamente a nosotros!—añadió Cartman.

— ¡S-Sí!—Jimmy asintió energéticamente.

Sharon miró a su marido, sin saber qué pensar. Pero como él parecía incluso más confuso de lo que estaba ella y los chicos parecían realmente turbados, tomó su móvil y fue hacia una esquina, con cuidado de no tropezar con ninguna de las velas con las que había llenado la casa.

— No cabrearías a tu tío, ¿verdad?—preguntó Randy a Stan, con los ojos achinados mientras meditaba.

— ¡Claro que no, papá!

— Lo siento, pero me cuesta creer que hicieran algo así.

— Pues haría bien en creerlo, señor Marsh, por que es verdad. Estábamos allí—insistió Kyle—. Gracias a Dios que fallaron, pero intentaron matarnos, ¡lo hicieron!

— ¡Pero no puedo entender por qué! ¿Por qué mi hermano...?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sharon, al estar más cerca, la abrió con el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja.

— ¡Hola, Sharon! No han conseguido traer de vuelta la electricidad, ¿eh?

Los ojos de Sharon se abrieron mucho. Los chicos retrocedieron hacia el otro extremo del salón de estar, como si hubiera entrado un fantasma. Jimbo y Ned se tomaron la libertad de entrar en la casa, Jimbo luciendo una sonrisa alegre y Ned, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

— ¡Oh, agente, está aquí! ¡Vengan rápido!—Sharon los examinó nerviosamente. No parecían traer armas consigo, pero estaba segura de que habían traído algo: uno de esos enormes, alguna pistola pequeña...

— ¿Eh?—Jimbo señaló a Sharon con la cabeza como preguntando qué le pasaba.

— Ah, justo los dos de quienes estábamos hablando...—Randy dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

— Oh, ¿sí? No te llamé antes de venir...¿o sí, Ned?

Ned sacudió la cabeza.

— Supusimos que estábais en casa y que querrías venirte a echar un trago...¿Venimos en un mal momento?

— ¡Deja de fingir! ¡¿Has venido a terminar el trabajo?!—Cartman se encaró con Jimbo, alzando un dedo acusador...pero con cautela, claro: seguían yendo armados.

— ¿Uh?—Jimbo miró a Ned.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, psicópatas!—chilló Kyle.

— ¡¿De qué estáis hablando?!—Jimbo los miró a todos, desapareciendo toda diversión de su cara.

— ¡Estos chicos dicen que Ned los disparó hace sólo un rato y que tú lo permitiste!—dijo Randy.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Jimbo se giró hacia su sobrino con cara de enfado—. ¡¿Por qué decís eso de nosotros?!

— ¡Nos d-disparásteis!—los acusó Jimmy.

— Eso no es verdad—se defendió Ned.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡He estado con Ned todo el día y no le ha disparado a nadie! ¡Hemos estado cazando jabalíes, acabamos de volver al pueblo!—Jimbo posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ned para mostrar su apoyo—. ¡No os hemos visto en todo el día, no os inventéis cosas que no son verdad!

— Sigue siendo cuatro contra dos—Randy miró a su hermano con severidad.

— ¡Venga, Randy!

— No, venga Randy no. Es mi hijo.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Sharon abrió rápidamente.

— ¡Gracias al cielo que han venido tan rápido!

— ¿Son estos los atacantes?—antes de que Jimbo pudiera darse cuenta, lo empujaron contra una pared y le ataron las manos a la espalda.

— ¿Qu...? ¡Esperad! ¡¿Va en serio?! ¡Stan! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! ¡Diles que estáis mintiendo! ¡Diles que no es más que una broma! ¡Sólo le estás tomando el pelo a tu viejo tío Jimbo!

Pero el agente de policía se lo estaba llevando con brusquedad fuera de la casa y la expresión de Stan no mostraba ni un ápice de burla.

— ¡Serás cabrón! ¡¿Qué cojones te he hecho yo?!—Jimbo luchó inútilmente, porque el policía tenía la ayuda de un compañero—. ¡Ésta te la guardo! ¡Esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos!

— ¡Ah! ¡Aaaargh!—Ned protestó como pudo, al no poder alcanzar la caja vocal para quejarse con claridad.

Fue difícil porque se resistieron, pero Jimbo y Ned fueron arrastrados fuera de la casa de los Marsh al interior de un furgón policiar que estaba aparcado cerca de la puerta. Nadie se movió o dijo nada, había un silencio sepulcral. Stan no podía levantar la vista del suelo. Ya era suficientemente doloroso oír sus gritos.

— Tendrán que presentarse en la comisaría de policía para testificar, ¿comprendéis?—dijo el sargento Yates a los jóvenes de la casa—. No os preocupéis, puede que de momento no tengamos electricidad allí, pero aun así podemos mantenerlos encerrados donde no puedan dispararle a nadie a la cara. Si todo va bien, la electricidad volverá pronto y estaremos completamente operativos.

— Me alegra oír eso. Gracias por venir a tiempo—le dijo Sharon.

Randy posó una mano sobre el hombro de Stan.

— No pasa nada, hijo. Aclararemos todo esto.

— Eso espero...

Jimbo y Ned estaban tan chocados...Pero aquello debía de ser una buena interpretación, ¿verdad?

* * *

— Compré esto a un anticuario en la ciudad de Nueva York. Es una auténtica pieza de coleccionista, pero me gusta tener cosas que son antiguas y aún pueden cumplir su función. Mira, aún funciona, no necesita electricidad y tengo unas pocas películas que podemos ver. ¡Espero que te guste Charlie Chaplin!

Estar ahí, en la oscuridad, con Gregory junto a ella y viendo una de las películas más románticas jamás filmadas, hizo sentir a Wendy un poco extraña. Casi sentía que estaba ella misma en una película. Nunca había experimentado un momento tan mágico y ni siquiera esperaba que ocurriera.

Pero se lo había imaginado en algunas ocasiones, cuando estaba con Stan. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que la vida no se parecía en nada a una película. Durante todos esos años en que ella y Stan habían estado saliendo, él nunca había hecho nada por derretir su corazón o crear tanta intimidad entre ellos. Ningún beso bajo la lluvia, nada de llenar la habitación de velas, ninguna conversación hasta el amanecer o siquiera después del sexo. Oh, el sexo fue uno de sus fiascos más grandes, porque él nunca hablaba después de hacerlo, sólo la acariciaba perezosamente antes de quedarse frito. Todo ese tiempo oyendo hablar a sus amigas de lo maravilloso que era y cuando llegó su turno...eso era todo. Además, él nunca iba a verla al trabajo para que todo el mundo viera lo cuidada que la tenía, nunca cambiaba su aspecto para complacerla. ¿Qué había hecho por ella? ¿Adónde había ido todo ese afecto que le solía mostrar cuando era niño?

Ver a la chica ciega mirar al vagabundo con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas le daba ganas de llorar a ella también. Por supuesto que eso nunca habría podido pasar entre ellos. Quizás sólo estaban juntos porque se suponía que debían continuar con ese juego infantil. Stan lo dejó claro esa mañana. No la amaba. Sólo estaba molesto de que ella fuera feliz con alguien que no era él. Como si ella fuera alguna especie de posesión. No, Stan no la quería. Pensaba que sí, pero no.

— Oh...

Incluso con tan poca luz Gregory pudo ver lo brillantes que estaban los ojos de Wendy. A decir verdad, aquel final le había dejado un nudo en la garganta a él también. Rápidamente, le tendió un pañuelo (uno de esos pañuelos de seda bonitos que ya nadie usaba, pero que quedaban como un complemento de caballero). Wendy lo aceptó. Maldita sea, ahora sí que estaba llorando de verdad.

— Es un final hermoso, ¿verdad?

— Sí...—se limitó a responder Wendy, enjugándose las lágrimas. No se atrevía a estropear aquella pieza tan bonita con su mucosidad.

— Sólo un auténtico genio puede crear una escena tan emocionante sin palabras.

Gregory salió de la habitación por un momento. Lo suficiente para que Wendy respirara hondo. Y pensara.

Había sido como esa señorita, ciega, durante demasiado tiempo. Y, como ella, sentía que volvía a ver con claridad.

Gregory volvió y accionó la llave de la luz. Los ojos de Wendy sufrieron durante un momento cuando la luz llenó la estancia.

— ¡Ah, espléndido! ¡Por fin volvemos a tener electricidad! Esa avería estaba durando demasiado—caminó hacia ella—. Bien, veo que te ha gustado.

— Oh, sí, me ha gustado mucho. Se ve mucho mejor en un viejo proyector, como en su época...—respondió Wendy.

Aún tenía fotos en su teléfono. Su graduación, con sus amigos, su primer viaje a Nebraska, un concierto de P!nk...Recuerdos dolorosos que no quería volver a mirar, pero que no había tenido el valor de borrar.

Hasta ese momento. Era hora de dejar todo eso atrás. Como la florista ciega, había visto la luz.

En un pestañeo, todas las fotos desaparecieron.

— Es realmente fascinante cuando lo piensas, ¿no crees? Un niño del sur de Londres, con un padre alcohólico y una madre psicótica, que vive una vida miserable y todo apunta a un futuro miserable...

Luego, las redes sociales. Ya las había purgado, pero quedaba algo pendiente: su estatus.

— ...Entonces, una noche, la voz de su madre se quiebra y alguien debe ocupar su lugar y él, precisamente él, un niño de cinco años, es elegido. No lo sabe aún, pero es su primer paso al vodevil y una nueva vida para él y su familia, presente y futur...

Algo hizo que Gregory interrumpiera su disgresión: un beso de Wendy. Un breve pero intenso beso en los labios.

Wendy se separó y lo miró con temor. Estaba segura de que la había fastidiado, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro. Pero parecía haber interpretado sus gestos, porque Gregory sonrió suavemente, rodeando su cintura.

— Wendy...¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad?

— ¿Tú qué crees, tonto?—sonrió Wendy.

— ...Jej. Es que no me lo creía.

Posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, Gregory le devolvió el beso.

El estatus...podía quedarse como estaba. "En una relación".

* * *

Jimbo cubrió su cara con las manos.

— En serio, Ned, ¿qué le he hecho a ese chico? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Ned le dio palmadas con fuerza en la espalda y definitivamente sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?

— ¡Silencio ahí detrás!—el sargento Yates golpeó la superficie metálica a su espalda. Las quejas de Jimbo impedían escuchar la radio, donde estaban poniendo True Colors.

— ...¿Qué es eso?—el conductor entornó los ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Jimbo suspiró y se quedó así, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

Por supuesto que no había disparado contra Stan. Estaba diciendo la pura verdad: Ned y él habían estado cazando y había llegado la hora de irse a casa, así que se metieron en el coche. Tenían pensado tomarse unas birras antes de irse a casa, fanfarronear sobre los animales que habían matado...pero el resto era confuso. No recordaba nada antes de llegar al semáforo cerca de Tom's Rhinoplasty. ¡Pero estaba claro que Ned no había disparado a su sobrino y a los chicos que estaban con él! ¡Estaba sentado a su lado, se habría dado cuenta!

Espera, ¿y si lo había drogado y esa era la razón por la que tenía esa laguna? ¡Sí! ¡Esa era la única explicación! ¡Ese hijoputa!

Estaba a punto de punto de preguntar a Ned cuando el furgón se detuvo de pronto, con tanta violencia que casi cayeron al suelo. Las puertas delanteras se abrieron.

Alguien gritó.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Ned.

¡Lástima que no hubiera ventanillas! Sin embargo, algo ocurría afuera, algo intenso. El furgón sufrió una sacudida; algo lo había golpeado.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Pero la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos no era ningún policía.

Llevaba un traje gris, brillante y ceñido con un cinturón ancho de color marrón con las iniciales G.D. También llevaba guantes del mismo material que el traje y unas largas botas oscuras. Su cara estaba oculta tras unas gafas grandes de platino. Su cabello rojo era largo y rizado, ondeaba con el viento, haciendo que pareciera una aparición espectral.

— Son ustedes libres, caballeros. Disfruten de la noche—fue todo lo que el desconocido dijo antes de marcharse. Por su voz supueron que era varón y joven.

Crick, crick, crick. Aquel sonido atrajo la atención de Ned hacia sus botas. Volvía a haber luz en la calle, así que ahora lo podía ver. Dio un codazo a Jimbo, quien se había quedado inmóvil, y señaló las botas con su única mano. O más bien al rastro que dejaban.

Los dos cazadores no estaban seguros de qué estaba pasando, pero terminaron por salir del furgón. Sólo para ver qué ocurría

Y lo vieron, sí.

Lo que la persona estaba arrastrando era la sangre de los agentes de policía que los habían arrestado. Todos ellos yacían en el suelo, sólo uno con su pistola en la mano, sin disparar, y completamente inmóviles.

Jimbo y Ned no emitieron ningún sonido o se movieron, pero pudieron oír que había un gran alboroto en las calles.


	16. Hora de un héroe

¡Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a mejorar!

Sin electricidad durante un día entero, todo lo que había en el congelador se había echado a perder, así como un día de trabajo, porque una compañía de móviles no podía funcionar sin ella. Ahora que parecía que habían sido capaces de repararlo, Bebe pensó que quizás todo podría volver a la normalidad, pero estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

Los prisioneros de la cárcel de South Park habían aprovechado el apagón y la confusión que ésta trajo. El sargento Yates había asegurado a la alcaldesa y a los ciudadanos que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero habían parecido encontrar la forma de burlar su sistema de seguridad. Las noticias incluso afirmaban que los amotinados habían recibido ayuda desde fuera de la comisaría. De todas formas, ahora el sargento agonizaba en el hospital y las calles estaban repletas de criminales. Mientras la alcaldesa McDaniels hacía todo lo posible por buscar ayuda, una ayuda que no parecía llegar nunca, criminales de todo tipo, desde simples infractores de tráfico hasta asesinos, vagaban por South Park, aterrorizando a sus habitantes. Se declaró un toque de queda y se aconsejó a la gente no salir a no ser que fuera realmente necesario y disponer de armas para defenderse.

Pero una tenía que comer. Y no todos podían permitirse tener un arma en casa.

Cuando Bebe detuvo el coche porque había tres hombres en medio de la carretera, supo que estaba jodida.

— Eh, muñeca. Ven aquí y dame un beso—una cara fea la miró prácticamente pegado a la ventanilla.

Bebe intentó echar el seguro a las puertas, pero ya era tarde: el hombre ya la había abierto. Ayudado por otro hombre alto, Bebe fue sacada del coche por el pelo.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SOLTADME! ¡DEJADME UN PAZ!—gritó.

— Aaah, ven, ven, gatita, relájate. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás—había otro nombre, uno con rasgos orientales, que se lamía los labios con lascivia.

Bebe pataleó, dio puñetazos, hizo todo lo que pudo para zafarse, pero esos hombres eran evidentemente más fuertes que ell. ¿Es que nadie oía sus gritos?

— A la gatita le gusta pelear.

— Bueno, si quiere jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo.

El hombre alto intentó desabotonar su camisa; como estaba demasiado impaciente terminó por desgarrarla. Bebe, agarrada por los brazos, trató de defenderse de todas las maneras posibles: chillando, mordiendo, en un desesperado intento por escapar. Pero las manos del atacante ahora estaban en sus senos.

— ¡Dejad a la chica!

Los cuatro, víctima y asaltantes, se quedaron congelados. Había alguien de pie sobre el techo del coche, una sombra con forma humana y corpulenta. La luz de las farolas reveló dos ojos penetrantes tras un antifaz negro, una chaqueta gris con una camiseta blanca y pantalones grises de talla grande. Una capa larga ondeaba con el viento y bajo ella había lo que parecía una cola peluda. Había algo en la cabeza de la persona: dos orejas de animal.

— ...¡¿Quién mierdas eres tú?!—chilló el oriental.

— Os creéis tan varoniles, forzando a mujeres indefensas—dijo el hombre misterioso.

— ¡Lárgate, gilipollas!

— ¡Sí, rarito, vete antes de que te saquemos las tripas!

— Oh, ¿en serio? Tal vez yo os saque las tripas con esto...

La persona saltó del coche, sobre el violador más cercano y le arañó violentamente la cara. Prácticamente no había luz en ese punto, pero el movimiento de sus manos reveló por qué el atacante gritaba de dolor: tenía algo unido a la punta de sus dedos, como ganchos o alambre, que le servía de garras.

— ¡Mierda!—exclamó el individuo alto. Empujó a Bebe a un lado y corrió a auxiliar a su compañero.

El intruso disfrazado evidentemente lo esperaba. Se levantó del suelo de un salto y lo recibió con una fuerte patada en los testículos. Cuando el hombre se retorcía de dolor, lo agarró para golpearlo cuatro veces en el estómago. Luego lo dejó sobre el asfalto y lidió con el único que quedaba en pie, el que parecía chino. Él pareció darse cuenta de que no era rival para aquel bruto, así que intentó salir corriendo, pero le agarró de un brazo y éste se fue torciendo hasta que se oyó un horrendo chasquido, seguido de un dolor intenso. El enmascarado se hizo oír entre los gritos de dolor.

— Dile a todos los que conozcas que el Mapache vigila esta ciudad y no aguanta mierdas de nadie.

Cuando fue soltado, el hombre cayó al suelo, donde se contrajo de dolor por un momento antes de levantarse como pudo, con Bebe dándole patadas, y salir corriendo.

— ¡Esto no ha acabado, hijo de puta! ¡Nunca olvido una cara!

Joder, era su camisa favorita...Cubriéndose el busto con las manos, se volvió para mirar a su salvador.

— Cielos, de no haber sido por ti, habría...

Pero se encontró a solas con los criminales heridos. El enmascarado no estaba por ninguna parte.

* * *

"Es en tiempos de necesidad cuando se alzan los héroes. Varias fuentes aseguran que un vigilante enmascarado, que se hace llamar El Mapache, patrulla las calles de South Park, apalizando de lo lindo a los criminales. Aquí tenemos un vídeo anónimo en el que aparece lidiando con un ladrón de bancos esta misma tarde. Gracias a él ninguno de los cinco rehenes sufrió daño alguno. Con la crisis que está sufriendo la policía, los ciudadanos aplauden el coraje de esta persona, que les hace sentirse más seguros. Muchos se preguntan quién es este salvador misterioso y si se presentará para alcalde, ya que la señora McDaniels no está haciendo una mierda."

— ¡Bueno, está bien que alguien tenga lo que hay que tener para defender el pueblo!—comentó Sheila.

Ike no levantó la vista del plato: ya había visto las noticias en Twitter. En cuanto a Kyle, sus ojos estaban en la televisión y apenas masticaba. Casi no comió nada. Abandonó pronto la mesa y corrió a su habitación para tomar su teléfono y llamar a Stan.

— Tío, ¿vas visto las noticias?

— ¿Te refieres al Mapache? ¡Sí!

[Ey, chicos, ¿no es ese...?], escribió Token.

[Que alguien llame a Cartman y le diga que vaya a U-Store-It.], añadió Craig.

[¿Wendy? ¿Estás ahí?], escribió Scott.

[Vale, lo haré yo.]

* * *

No era la mejor calidad, pero se podía ver perfectamente a una persona con un disfraz, con cola y una larga capa roja incluidos, dándole un puñetazo a una mujer que tenía un cuchillo en la mano hasta que soltó el arma. El anciano que yacía en el suelo tenía una mano en el corazón, extremadamente aliviado por aquella extraña pero oportuna aparición.

Craig bloqueó la pantalla y devolvió el móvil al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Miró fijamente a Cartman, pero él no dijo nada. Estaba ahí de pie, con aspecto inocente e ignorante, pero le conocían desde hacía mucho, sabían que era un farol.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Cartman?—le preguntó Kyle.

— De verdad que no sé de qué estáis hablando, chicos. Ese no soy yo—respondió Cartman, con las manos a la espalda.

— Eres tú. Reconocería ese culazo en cualquier parte.

— ¡Ey, cuidado con lo que dices sobre mi culo!

— ¿No dijiste que no era tu culo?—Token se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

[— Si tengo que escarbar en tu cerebro...]—Timmy estaba alzando una mano cuando Cartman lo detuvo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vale, era yo. Yo...soy El Mapache.

Su gran revelación no obtuvo la recepción que se esperaba.

— Lo sabíamos, Cartman. Solías jugar a los superhéroes de niño—respondió Stan.

— ¿No crees que ya eres muy mayor para esos juegos, macho?—dijo Craig.

— ¡Podrían haberte matado!—exclamó Tweek.

— Lo sé, pero no tengo miedo—declaró Cartman con firmeza. Toda su inocencia fingida se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazada por determinación—. Hay mucha mierda, chicos. Y no podemos mirar para otro lado. Habláis de los viejos tiempos, cuando solíamos jugar. ¿Recordáis de qué iba el juego? ¿Mapache y Amigos?

— ...Me acuerdo. Éramos todos superhéroes y teníamos misiones y esas cosas...—asintió Clyde.

— Miráos, chavales. Tenéis superpoderes de verdad ahora. Podríais traer de vuelta la paz y el orden a esta ciudad si quisiérais—continuó Cartman.

— No tan rápido, Eric. Todavía no podemos controlar del todo nuestros poderes—intervino Scott.

— Y-Y salvar a la gente en la vida real no es un ju-juego. Si te matan, te matan de verdad—añadió Jimmy.

— De modo que ¿vais a juguetear con vuestros poderes mientras a la gente a vuestro alrededor la matan y la atacan?—Cartman asintió lentamente, con los labios apretados—. Guao, eso es...una perspectiva un poco egoísta, chicos. No me lo esperaba de vosotros.

— No estamos siendo egoístas. Sólo somos racionales—dijo Kyle—. Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta. Si la fastidiamos, gente inocente pagará las consecuencias y nosotros también. Yo no quiero que mi familia se entere de que me han matado en la calle por creerme un X Man.

— Vale, vale, lo cojo. Sois demasiado buenos para la plebe. Bien—se volvió hacia la puerta.

— Eso no es lo que...

— No, no, no. Lo pillo. Genial. Seguid usando vuestros poderes para sentiros guais y eso. Si yo los tuviera, los usaría para proteger mi hogar...como no tengo ninguno, tendré que usar lo que tengo. No pasa nada. No es que los necesite para patear traseros.

Cartman dio por zanjada la reunión, alejándose. Sus amigos se quedaron ahí, mirándose los unos a los otros, no muy seguros de qué decir.

— Yo...la verdad es que creo que tiene razón...—declaró Clyde con timidez—. Quiero decir, no estamos haciendo nada con nuestras habilidades, cuando hay un montón de gentuza suelta...

— Estoy convencido de que Butters está detrás de esto—añadió Token—. Ese tío tiene que estar loco y está provocando todo esto...¿Recordáis lo que era? Caos, sí. Doctor Caos o algo así. Quizás haya perdido la cabeza también y esté jugando a ser le malo. Y aunque no sea así, somos los único que podemos pararle los pies.

— Yo no quiero pararle los pies a nadie. Salvar a la gente no es lo mío...—murmuró Tweek, lidiando con sus nervios deshaciéndose su moño desaliñado para hacérselo otra vez...dejando la mayor parte del pelo fuera, como siempre.

— Si Cartman quiere jugar a los superhéroes, dejadle. Tarde o temprano le patearán su culo gordo y verá que esto no es un juego—dijo Kyle.

— Sí, es decir, el pueblo aún no se ha ido al carajo. He visto más mierda después de campeonatos de beisbol—aseguró Craig.

Kenny, fuera del círculo, se limitó a escuchar, sin dar su opinión sobre el asunto. No es que nadie le preguntara, tampoco.

Si lo hubieran hecho, habría dicho que por una vez le daba la razón a Cartman. South Park necesitaba ayuda. La ciudad ya estaba podrida, pero con esos nuevos disturbios salir a la calle se había converitdo en una decisión arriesgada. Aunque Cartman fuera un capullo, tenía que estar agradecido de tener ayuda extra. Mientras descargaba toda su adrenalina sobre la cara de la gente, Mysterion tendría tiempo de indagar sobre el origen de este caos.

Porque se había dicho otra verdad esa tarde: Butters tenía que estar detrás de todo eso.

Y si Butters estaba implicado, Dougie O'Connell tenía que saber algo.

No lo había engañado ni por un momento. Había estado en contacto con Butters tras su desaparición. Estaba tan seguro de ello como de su propia existencia. Así que esa noche, cuando se coló en el colegio, no estaba sorprendido.

Era evidente que no entraba allí para traer de vuelta viejos recuerdos. Iba directo a la clase de Tecnología. Mysterion lo siguió.

— ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡¿Hola?!

— Creo que no hay nadie...

— Mierda...¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Mysterion frunció el ceño. Conocía esas voces...

Voces que fueron interrumpidas por la de Dougie.

— Bueno, bueno, ya que parece gustaros tanto la muerte, ¿qué tal si os ayudo a que vayáis a ella ahora mismito?

Y entonces, un chirrido ensordecedor. Mysterion lo reconoció perfectamente, porque era una herramienta que le había causado la muerte algunas veces. Una sierra.

— ¡¿Estás de coña?! ¡Déjanos salir!

— ¡Joder!

Alguien había hecho algunos cambios, convirtiendo la clase en una especie de cámara de ejecución retorcida. Había cuatro personas colgando del techo, conectadas a un mecanismo que los acercaba más y más a la hoja. Trataron de rodar, pero no eran capaces de moverse, estaban atados con fuerza. Lo intentaron e intentaron, pero era inútil. La polea los estaba llevando sin piedad hacia la sierra. Lo único que podían hacer era rendirse.

— Bueno, esto es el fin...—suspiró Pete.

— Ha sido un placer conoceros—dijo Henrietta.

— Nos vemos en el infierno—gruñó Firkle.

Las cuchillas estaban empezando a recortar la punta del largo pelo de Henrietta cuando se detuvo de sopetón.

Una sombra apareció ante ellos.

— No os mováis ahora—dijo una voz ronca.

Fueron descolgados y depositados con cuidado en el suelo, donde se les cortaron las ataduras. Allí, ahora a salvo, los góticos tomaron aire y temblaron. Había estado tan cerca que Mysterion dejó que recobraran el aliento.

— ¿Dónde está?

Los góticos lo miraron. Fue entonces cuando Mysterion se dio cuenta de que sólo había tres frente a él. ¿Dónde estaba el más joven?

La respuesta a su pregunta vino enseguida: estaba detrás de él, con un cuchillo en la mano, que clavó en el espacio entre sus hombros. Luego en su riñón. Y otra vez más, alcanzando la columna.

Las rodillas de Mysterion se doblaron y Pete se adelantó. Él también tenía un cuchillo. Quitándole la capucha, lo usó para cortarle el cuello. Tenía o mucha fuerza o mucha práctica, porque no le llevó mucho tiempo hacer que el cuerpo de Mysterion cayera de frente mientras su cabeza se quedaba en sus manos.

Michael y Henrietta se pusieron en pie, ahora sin signo alguno de turbación, y rodearon el cadáver.

— Vale, ya está hecho.

— Debería ser suficiente. Si funciona con vampiros, debería funcionar con él.

— ¿Creéis que podemos quedarnos con su cabeza?

— Sí, ¿por qué no? Podemos hacernos una bonita taza con su calavera.

Pete estaba a punto de entregarle la cabeza a Henrietta cuando los ojos de Mysterion se abrieron tan de súbito que ella no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. La estaba mirando directamente.

— ¡Oh, joder!—exclamó Firkle.

El cuerpo no estaba sufriendo ningún espasmo post-mortem: le estaba agarrando de un tobillo y luego tiró con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que cayera al suelo. Pete y Henrietta intentaron lidiar con él, pero el cuerpo se puso en pie de un salto y les dio un puñetazo en la cara. Michael trató de apuñalarlo con cuchillo que parecía haber salido de la nada (era divertido aunque un tanto inconveniente cómo sus ropas negras se fundían con la oscuridad de la habitación), pero el cuerpo de Mysterion lo alejó de una patada de su alcance y luego lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Una vez los cuatro se encontraron en el suelo, se arrodilló frente a su cabeza y la sostuvo. Los góticos fueron testigos de cómo la depositó con cuidado sobre su cuello cercenado. No podían verlo desde su perspectiva, pero los huesos parecieron pegarse de nuevo, las venas encontraron la forma de reconectarse y volver a llevar la sangre, el corte desapareció. Lo que sí que pudieron ver era a Mysterion torciendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, poniéndose de nuevo la capucha y luego girarse para mirarlos.

— Yo no soy ningún vampiro—gruñó.

Agarró la trenza larga de Michael, haciéndole daño.

— Ya me matásteis una vez. ¿De vuelta a las andadas? ¿Intentáis traer de vuelta a Cthulhu?

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Él, déjalo!—Pete se puso en pie.

— Entonces ¿qué significa esto? ¡Hablad!

— ¡No digáis nada! ¡Dejad que me mate!—imploró Michael a sus amigos, manteniendo una expresión seria.

— ¿Os ordenó que lo hiciérais?

— ¡No digáis una puta palabra!

— ¡Cállate! ¿Fue el Profesor Caos o el General Desorden? ¿Eh? ¿Fueron ellos?

Ninguno de ellos habló, pero no hubo necesidad de que lo hicieran. Era lo que Mysterion suponía. Soltó el pelo de Michael.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Os chantajearon?

— No—confesó finalmente Henrietta—. Lo hicimos libremente.

— El General Desorden nos encontró una noche, no hace mucho—añadió Pete—. Nos dijo que se estaba cociendo algo grande. Caos. Como nunca se había visto antes en South Park. Nos sugirió que colaboráramos. Sabía que estábamos hartos de este pueblo conformista y nos convenció de que nos uniéramos a su ejército o yo qué sé. Gente que sólo quiere ver arder South Par. Planeamos esto juntos. Se suponía que debíamos matarte, y así el pueblo perdería a su héroe.

— ¿Adónde ha ido?—los amenazó Mysterion.

— Se ha ido. No lo vas a alcanzar. Aunque no consiguiéramos matarte, te hemos hecho perder un tiempo valioso.

Había un deje de malicia en la expresión de Henrietta mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Mysterion no respondió. Se volvió y salió corriendo del aula a través de una ventana.


	17. Tu amor es mi droga

**El título está basado en la canción de Ke$ha "Your love is my drug"**

* * *

Jesús lo había visto al entrar y volvió a encontrarse con él cuando salió de la iglesia. Parecía como si aún no se hubiera decidido a entrar. En tal caso, supuso que quizás podría detenerse un momento e intercambiar unas palabras con él.

— Hola.

— Oh...Hola, Jesús—murmuró Stan, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— Pues sí...

— Eso me pareció. No te he visto por aquí desde hace un tiempo.

— Bueno, tú tampoco te has pasado por la iglesia desde hace mucho.

— Es cierto, sí, mi programa me ocupa mucho tiempo. Ahí es precisamente hacia donde me dirigía. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Has venido aquí para verme a mí o al padre Maxi?

— Uhm...No...Sólo vine para visitar a un viejo amigo...

Jesús comprendió que Stan ciertamente había acudido a aquel lugar sagrado buscando ayuda. Deseó tener tiempo para sentarse con él y hablar sobre lo que lo reconcomía, pero no lo tenía: tenía que estar en el estudio inmediatamente.

— Bueno, sabes que mi programa termina a las ocho. Si me necesitas, puedes buscarme en el estudio cuando haya terminado o en la iglesia. O en mi casa, si quieres más intimidad.

— Sí, gracias.

— No hay de qué. Adiós, hijo mío.

Stan vio cómo Jesús se marchaba, un poco afligido por tener que dejar solo a alguien tan melancólico. Sin embargo, Stan no había ido allí para preguntarle a Jesús qué habría hecho en su situación. Jesús sabía sobre persecuciones y todo eso, pero no mucho sobre corazones rotos, suponía. Lo mismo con el padre Maxi.

No, sólo había una persona en el mundo que pudiera ayudarlo, y estaba tras los muros del cementerio.

Se sentía como si entrara en otra dimensión, un oasis de paz en ese pueblecito loco. Todos estaban allí, indiferentes al barullo de las recientes semanas, viendo cómo las estaciones iban y venían imperturbables, después de tantos años. Allí estaba Pip Pirrup, que se fue demasiado pronto, cuya tumba había quedado desatendida porque no dejó en el mundo a nadie que se encargara de ella. No muy lejos de allí estaba el propio abuelo de Stan; se pasaría a decirle hola más tarde, cuando terminara. Unos pasos más allá, la señora Crabtree descansaba en paz y, sobre todo, en silencio. Dios, pese a los años aún podía oír sus gritos de puta loca. Y la señorita Choksondik, a su lado. Stan disminuyó el ritmo, observando las tumbas recientes. Los Stotch habían sido enterrados uno al lado del otro bajo un árbol. La del sargento Yates aún estaba rodeada de flores y otros presentes.

Al fin se detuvo frente a la que estaba buscando. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la cabeza.

— ...Hola, Chef...

 _Jerome "Chef" McElroy. Amado amigo._

— Incluso después de...en fin...Tú siempre nos dabas buenos consejos, y si alguna vez los he necesitado es ahora...Tenemos poderes...Sí, en plan, poderes de verdad...Superfuerza, velocidad, ojos láser...Flipante, ¿verdad? Butters se ha vuelto loco y va por ahí causando estragos, soltando criminales y esas cosas. Pero ese no es el problema. El problema es Wendy...No, quiero decir, ella no es el problema, es...¿Cómo te lo digo? ¿Te acuerdas de Gregory? Ha estado ausente durante estos años, desde lo de Madres Contra Canadá, y ahora vuelve y...y...Ahora está con Wendy. Están saliendo. No estoy siendo celoso: todo el mundo lo sabe, están juntos. Con ese imbécil pomposo...Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más me duele, Chef? Que Wendy está tan feliz, como si se hubiera quitado una carga de encima...De mí. La cosa es...Hice todo lo posible por que esto ocurriera...Me lo he buscado...Entonces ¿por qué duele tanto?

Chef siguió en silencio, insensible a la llamada de auxilio. Stan suspiró a través de la nariz.

— Tú sabías cómo tratar con mujeres. Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Si creías que teníamos demasiadas preguntas entonces, deberías vernos ahora...Bueno, quizás yo sea el único que necesite ayuda. Todo lo que hago, lo hago mal. Ni siquiera sé cómo he terminado en esta situación. La he cagado, Chef. La he cagado a base de bien y ahora, ahora no creo que tenga solución. Dejé que Wendy se fuera con Gregory. La he jodido muchas veces en mi vida, pero nunca de esta forma, ninguna de esas cagadas ha dolido como esta. Ella dice que no me importa, pero no es verdad. La quiero como...no tienes ni idea. Ella fue mi primer amor...No creo haber querido a una chica como la he querido a ella. Todo lo que he compartido con ella...¿Sabes eso que pasa cuando no quieres que ocurra algo y terminas haciendo algo que hace que se haga realidad? Eso sobre lo que escribían todo el tiempo los antiguos griegos y Shakespeare. Ahora entiendo lo que querían decir: es horrible...Chef...¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Simplemente...dejarla ir? ¿Rendirme y aceptar que ha encontrado a alguien mejor, que la entiende a la perfección y que siempre sabe lo que hace? ¿Es eso lo que debería hacer? ¿O...O qué? ¿Realmente tengo alternativa? ¿Reconquistarla de alguna manera? ¿Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer?

El viento sopló. Stan lo tomó como una señal de que, en algún lugar lejano a la comprensión humana, Chef estaba escuchando. El viejo Chef, dándole el consejo que necesitaba.

— ...Por favor, dime que hay algo que pueda hacer...

* * *

— ¿De verdad creéis que es oficial?—preguntó Kyle, terminándose su granizado de limón.

— Bastante, sí. Su estatus es 'en una relación' y ha estado colgando fotos de ellos haciendo cosas románticas y citas sobre segundas oportunidades, confianza y amor. Eso me parece bastante oficial—contestó Token.

— Oh, vaya, ahora voy a tener que estar encima de Stan; va a beber hasta caerse muerto...

— Si yo fuera Wendy también le habría dejado por Gregory—Craig no pudo evitar cotillear la galería de Wendy—. Soy feliz con Tweek, el rubio sigue siendo un gilipollas y todo eso, pero, madre mía, mirad qué six-pack.

— Bueno, si ella es feliz...—Token se encogió de hombros, dándole un mordisco a su perrito caliente.

— Sí, pero Stan es mi mejor amigo y se está tragando todo lo de este asunto...

— Me acuerdo de Gregory, restregándole las cosas por la cara a la gente. Quizás haya cambiado, pero...Pobre Stan. Ahora tiene que verlo con Wendy...

— Encontará a otra piba. Sólo tiene que echarle pelotas y superarlo—Craig dio por zanjado el asunto.

— No creo que sea tan fácil. Han estado juntos durante muchos años, más de una década. Eso es mucho. Como tú y Tweek. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dejara por alguien a quien detestas?—respondió Kyle.

— Les dejaría una mierda en sus buzones.

— Supongo que vosotros dos sois afortunados—Token suspiró—. Yo también creía que Nicole sería la madre de mis hijos, pero no pasamos del undécimo curso.

— Pero ahora estás bien con Jenny, ¿no?—preguntó Kyle.

— Oh, sí, la amo a morir...Desearía poder decirle lo de nuestros poderes y llevarla a sitios sin tener que coger un avión o un coche.

— ¿Y tú qué, Kyle? ¿Aún solo y virgen?—preguntó Craig.

— ¡Ey! ¿Quién te ha dicho que sea virgen?

— Cartman.

— No escuches a ese gordinflón. Salí con Millie Larsen durante un tiempo, antes de que se fuera a la universidad. ¿Y os acordáis de Rebecca Cotswolds, la no escolarizada? Ella...

— Uh...Ey, chicos...

Aquella aparición fue muy repentina, pero el grupo no se asustó. Toallín no era un tipo tan imponente, nunca lo había sido, ni aun saliendo de un callejón oscuro tal y como hizo entonces, con los ojos rojos y tambaleándose como si estuviera en la cuerda floja.

— Ah...Hola, Toallín—Kyle supuso que no podían evitarlo, estaba en medio—. ...¿Qué tal?

— Bueno, podría estar mejor...Mmmmemmpldadle...¿Os habéis acordado de traer una toalla?

— Uh, sí.

— Sí, claro.

— Eso está bien. Uhm, chicos...—la toalla trotó torpemente hacia el trío—. Somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad? Y los buenos amigos se echan una mano los unos a los otros...¿Podéis darme un poco de vuestra anfeta?

— ...Nuestra...¿qué?—preguntó Kyle.

— Vuestra anfeta. Sé que la tenéis. La situación está muy dura por aquí. Los camellos están muy ocupados recibiendo puñaladas de otros camellos que se han escapado de la cárcel y siendo apaleados por un gilipollas enmascarado...Es difícil conseguir mierda buena...Ni siquiera los críos de sexto tienen nada que vender...Vamos, amigos, dadme algo...Os devolveré el favor...

— Yo no soy tu amigo—Craig retrocedió cuando Toallín fue a echarle mano.

— Me duele la espalda, mi vida es una grandísima mierda y no puedo contar hasta tres...Necesito una ayudita para simplemente sentirme...regulín y...Vamos, chicos. No seáis egoístas...

— De verdad, Toallín, no tenemos anfetas—insistió Kyle.

— Es cierto. No tenemos nada—asintió Token.

— ¡No seáis malos conmigo! ¡Tenéis algo!—protestó Toallín. Su expresión apacible se estaba tornando cada vez más agria, alzando un dedo tembloroso hacia cada uno de ellos.

— No, en serio, nosotros no...

— ¡Que te jodan, tío!—gruñó Craig. Estaba harto de todo ese sinsentido; había salido esa tarde para divertirse, no para que lo acosara una toalla con el mono.

— ¡NO, QUE TE JODAN A TI! ¡QUE TE DEN POR CULO! ¡ERES UNA TOALLA! ¡SOIS TODOS UNAS TOALLAS!

Toallín explotó y explotó de verdad. Se agachó para tomar del suelo una botella vacía de cerveza, la rompió contra la acera y amenazó a los tres jóvenes con su borde cortante. Sus dientes estaban apretados y jadeaba.

— Os lo repetiré una vez más...Dadme ¡LA PUTA ANFETA!

— ¡Guah, Toallín, por favor, te estamos diciendo la verdad, no tenemos drogas!—Kyle se estaba empezando a asustar de verdad.

— ¡MENTIROSO!

Toallín estaba a punto de apuñalar a Kyle. Craig actuó rápido.

Con un puñetazo evitó que la toalla le hiciera daño. Pero realmente no quería golpearlo tan fuerte.

No se esperaba que Toallín fuera a salir volando siete metros, dejando una raja en el asfalto.

— ...

— ...Oh—escapó de los labios de Craig.

— Craig, ¿qué...? ¡Sí que tienes superpoderes!—exclamó Kyle.

— Nah, no creo. He estado haciendo pesas.

— ¿Estás de coña? ¡Creo que te lo has cargado!

— ¡Tssss! ¡Viene alguien!—exclamó Token de pronto.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que apareciera una persona. Afortunadamente, era alguien a quien conocían.

— ¡Oh, ey!

— ¡Ho-Hola, señor Mackey!—saludó Token al recién llegado.

Adoptaron una postura casual, cubriendo la entrada al callejón, la raja en el suelo y a Toallín yaciendo inmóvil, y fingieron que se alegraban de ver a su viejo orientador de la escuela.

— No es muy seguro estar fuera, m'kay. Incluso con un vigilante enmascarado protegiendo la ciudad hay muchos criminales sueltos, m'kay.

— Sí, teníamos que sacar unos DVDs de la biblioteca. Nos íbamos a mi casa—mintió Token.

— Ah, eso está bien, m'kay. Decidme, ¿qué tal os va? ¿Estáis estudiando o trabajando? Vi a tu madre el otro día en el centro comercial, Kyle, me dijo que estabas trabajando como administrativo para un amigo de tu padre.

— S-Sí, así es.

— Eso está bien. Salúdala de mi parte, ¿m'kay? ¿Y tú qué?

— Yo...Uh...—Token habló mientras Kyle miraba discretamente a su espalda—. Estoy estudiando una Ingeniería...

— Siempre supe que llegarías lejos, me alegro...¿Craig?

— Nah, yo no estudié pasado el instituto y ahora soy un perdedor que escribe mierda en freelance—respondió Craig, manteniendo su cara de palo.

— M'kay...Me alegra mucho ver cómo viejos alumnos crecen y se convierten en miembros productivos de la sociedad. Recuerdo cuando érais niños y os pasabais por mi oficina a men...

— Señor Mackey, es un placer verlo de nuevo y todo eso, pero ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?—le preguntó Craig directamente.

— ...Bueno, sí, debería irme antes de que se me enfríen los tallarines, m'kay...Me alegro de veros de nuevo. Tened cuidado, ¿m'kay?

— Claro, m'kay—respondieron los chicos.

— M'kay, adiós, jóvenes.

— Adiós, señor Mackey.

Esperaron a que el señor Mackey desapareciera por la esquina para recobrar el aliento y correr hacia Toallín.

No se había movido en todo este tiempo, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y parpadeaba.

— Oh, no está muerto, gracias al cielo...—musitó Token.

— ¿Hm?—Toallín miró a todo el mundo, parpadeando de una forma tonta, pero definitivamente más calmado que antes—. Ah, ey, Kyle...Hola, Clyde...Ah, no, tu nombre era...No sé...Connor o algo con S...Y el negro...

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?—preguntó Kyle.

— ¿Mejor? No...La verdad es que no. Me duele todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza...

— Bueno, al menos estás vivo—murmuró Token.

— Siento que hayamos tenido que hacer eso, pero, en serio, no tenemos anfetas para darte—le dijo Kyle.

— ¿Anfetas? ¡Pues claro que no tenéis anfetas! Habéis dicho que no cuando os ofrecía desde que teníais dieciséis años...No, espera...¿Quince? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Cuántos años tenéis, a todo esto?

— Si sabías que no tomamos drogas, ¿por qué insistías tanto?

— No he insistido. De hecho...No sé qué hago aquí...¿Me puedo ir?

— Pues...supongo, pero...—Toallín, murmurando algo, se levantó, se sacudió la porquería del cuerpo y estaba listo para irse, pero Kyle lo retuvo—. Espera. No entiendo por qué tú...

— No lo intentes. ¿Crees que este tío sabe lo que está haciendo?—le dijo Craig a Kyle.

— Sólo recuerdo que un tipo entró a la tienda y me dijo...me dijo...No sé qué me dijo...Me preguntó algo sobre las anfetas...Le dije que no las tengo, que sólo vendíamos marijuana y entonces...Ah, olvidadlo, no sé qué dijo entonces, pero sus ojos...Ah, sí, esos ojos...Esos ojos enormes...Eso es lo único de lo que me acuerdo...—murmuró Toallín.

Había murmurado, pero los tres chicos lo oyeron perfectamente. Se miraron los unos a los otros.

— ¿...Quizás...?—preguntó Kyle.

— ¿Quizás qué?—preguntó Craig.

— ...Tengo que encontrar a Jimbo y a Ned.

No se percataron de la sombra que corría sobre los tejados, el héroe que, tras ser decapitado minutos después, ahora cruzaba la ciudad tan rápido como podía, no concediéndose ni un segundo para respirar, para alcanzar el ayuntamiento. Las palabras que captaba desde el dispositivo de hackeo de la radio eran las que no quería oír.

"¡Llamando a todas las unidades! ¡Llamando a todas las unidades! ¡Se está produciendo un tiroteo dentro de la casa consistorial! ¿Habéis oído? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!"

Oh, Dios, por favor, no. Que no sea demasiado tarde.


	18. Desorden

No había un solo policía en activo a las puertas del Ayuntamiento: todos ellos estaban muertos o heridos. Bueno, sí, había uno, pero era difícil tenerlo en cuenta como agente sabiendo cuántos años había estado fuera de servicio peleando por aprender a leer.

Como siempre, el Oficial Barbrady no parecía saber qué estaba haciendo allí. South Park debía estar realmente desesperado si lo había llamado.

— ¡Tú! ¡Quieto! ¡Oh, espera! ¡Es Mysterion!

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!—Mysterion aterrizó a su lado. El Oficial Barbrady no pudo evitar aplaudir aquella proeza atlética.

— Un zanahorio ha irrumpido en el Ayuntamiento disparando a todo el mundo.

— ¡¿Dónde está la alcaldesa?!

— Está en su despacho, parece ser. ¡Debe de estar muerta a estas alturas!

— ¡¿Y usted no hace nada?!

Mysterion gruñó, corriendo dentro del edificio.

— ...¡Es que tiene un pedazo de rifle!—se defendió Barbrady.

Mysterion sólo tuvo que seguir el rastro de sangre, ignorando a los muertos y a los heridos que encontró a su paso. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

La puerta del despacho de la señora McDaniels estaba abierta. Sus guardaespaldas yacían en el suelo junto a ella, uno con una bala en el cráneo y el otro con tres tiros en el torso. Ella, aterrada, no podía retroceder más, ya se encontraba pegada a la pares.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿El poder?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quiere?!

— Lo único que quiero de usted, madame—el atacante sonrió. Había recogido su largo pelo rojo porque esta operación se las prometía pringosa...y más que se iba a poner—es su cabeza en esa bandeja tan bonita en la que se sirve el té.

Mysterion corrió hacia él. El General Desorden había estado esperando a que otro idiota lo interrumpiera. Y como el otro, fue recibido con una ráfaga de disparos.

Pero esto no detuvo a Mysterion. Sangrando, con siete agujeros en el pecho, siguió corriendo y saludó al General con un puñetazo en la cara.

El General Desorden se recuperó muy pronto. Usó la culata de su arma para golpear a Mysterion en el estómago. Tomó ventaja del dolor, junto con el causado por los disparos previos. Desorden lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera el suelo.

— Ya veo que no dejaste que te engañaran esa panda de cuervos, ¿uh? Caos me dijo que podías curarte. Pero estoy seguro de que tienes un límite. Me encantaría ver cómo te curas si te dejo como un colador.

Una sonrisa cruel se ensanchó en su cara.

— O si reduzco tu cabeza a una pulpa...

Alzó el arma una vez más, listo para cumplir su amenaza.

Mysterion hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, poniéndose en pie de un salto para luego agarrar su arma. Ambos lucharon para controlarla. Durante el forcejeo el arma se disparó. La alcaldesa McDaniels tuvo suerte de echarse al suelo a tiempo de evitar ser tiroteada. Una bala rozó la mejilla de Desorden. Mysterion también estuvo a punto de llevarse un agujero en el hombro.

No iba a recibir más disparos esa tarde, ¡ya había tenido suficiente por ese día!

Recordando lo que su profesor, el señor Garrison, solía decirle cuando estaba en tercero, usó su cabeza para algo: para golpear la del General. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo aturdido, circunstancia que Mysterion aprovechó para arrebatarle el rifle y apuntarlo con él.

— Sigue intentándolo. A ver si tienes cojones de seguir intentándolo.

Desorden bufó de dolor; la verdad era que a Mysterion también le dolía cantidad. Comprendiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer en esa situación, alzó las manos.

— Puedo seguir durante el tiempo que quieras—Mysterion hizo que Desorden se echara al suelo sobre su estómago.

— Oh, Mysterion, gracias a Dios que has venido...—McDaniels se levantó y se acercó con cautela, sin dejar de mirar a Desorden—. Él...

— Ya está, señora alcaldesa—Mysterion suspiró. Ya no sentía más dolor, seguramente se había curado, pero se sentía muy cansado. Demasiadas heridas mortales en un solo día.

— ¿Quién demonios es éste? ¿Por qué ha intentado matarme?

— Caos.

— ¿Caos?

— Sí. Ya ha masacrado a la fuerza policial y ha liberado a los presos. Sin usted, oficialmente dejaría de haber ley en South Park.

— ¡Pues juro por mi vida que va a recibir la injección por esto!

— Quizás la merezca—Mysterion bajó la mirada hacia Desorden. El villano alzó la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada—. Pero él sólo es un peón.

— ¿Un peón? ¿Quieres decir que esto es sólo parte de un esquema más amplio? ¡Oh, cielo santo! ¡Como si no tuviéramos bastante con las mafias! ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién está detrás de esto, el líder?

Mysterion asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada fue interrumpido por una voz que lo hablaba al oído.

— _Buen trabajo, Mysterion. No esperaba menos de ti._

— ...¿Qué ocurre?—la alcaldesa McDaniels miró a Mysterion con preocupación, viendo lo rígido que se puso.

— Butters...

 _— Ah-Ah._

— ...Profesor Caos...

 _— Eso está mejor._

— Ahora estás solo. ¿Quieres seguir con esto? Si paras ahora, aún puedo encontrar alguna forma de salvar tu cuello. Lo que has estado haciendo es terrorismo. Estás a tiempo antes de que te hundas más. Puedes alegar locura transitoria.

 _— Jajaja..._

— Por favor, escúchame.

 _— Oh, Mysterion...Eres tan majo...Demasiado para tu propio bien...¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que mis poderes me frieron el cerebro o algo por el estilo?_

— Te estoy dando una última oportunidad antes de tener que sacrificarte como a un perro rabioso.

 _— ¿Y perderte mi gran final? Sé que te encanta usar los puños, Mysterion, mi querido amigo, pero contrólate. Ya lo verás. Te va a entusiasmar lo que estoy preparando._

— Te encontraré y...

 _— Sí. Nos veremos las caras. A su debido tiempo. Hasta entonces, ta-ta._

— ¿E-Era él?—McDaniels no recibió respuesta. Se acercó a Mysterion—. Mysterion, me estás asustando, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Mysterion permaneció en silencio durante un poco más de tiempo.

Las preguntas de la alcaldesa quedaron sin responder. Mysterion agarró al General Desorden y lo forzó a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Es Barbrady el nuevo oficial al mando?

— Desgraciadamente no teníamos a nadie más, sí.

— Llámelo.

Al Oficial Barbrady se le hizo pasar a la oficina.

— Esto va a ser un infierno de limpiar...—comentó, teniendo que pasar por encima del cadáver de un guardaespaldas.

— Ya era hora. Ahora podemos llevar a cabo el interrogatorio—dijo la alcaldesa McDaniels.

— ¿Han cogido al asaltante?

El Oficial Barbrady observó cómo Mysterion le arrancaba al General Desorden sus gafas para poder mirarlo directamente a la cara. ¡Qué joven era! ¡Apenas parecía ser mayor para poder comprar alcohol!

Era joven, pero tenía una mirada dura. No le asustaba Mysterion, ni la perspectiva de ir a prisión y ser sentenciado con la muerte. Le sustivo la mirada y mantuvo una cara pétrea.

— Me mentiste cuando te pregunté por tu conexión con Profesor Caos. Me llevaste a una trampa. Pero esta vez vas a ser sincero conmigo. ¿Qué está preparando el profesor?

El General Desorden sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Y estropear la sorpresa?

Mysterion no aceptó esa respuesta y le dio un puñetazo justo en la nariz.

— Uh, esa no es una forma muy legal de interrogar a alguien—apuntó el Oficial Barbrady.

— Cállese, Barbrady, ese hijo de perra ha matado a mucha gente hoy—replicó la alcaldesa McDaniels. Ella también deseaba golpearlo en la cara.

— ¿Por qué le sigues, en primer lugar?—continuó Mysterion—. ¿Tú también crees en toda esa mierda del caos?

— Este pueblo está podrido hasta las raíces. Un nido de ratas. Todo el mundo finge ser gente simpática, pero están siempre dispuestos a escupirte en el ojo en cuanto se les presenta la oportunidad, siempre hay alguien pisándote la cabeza, incluso aquellos que pensabas que eran tus amigos. Intentas ser un buen ciudadano, pagar tus impuestos, conducir con precaución, ser bueno con todos. ¿Pero alguien te lo paga? ¿Reconoce alguien tus esfuerzos, les importa? No...Todos piensan únicamente en sí mismos...A nadie le importa—siseó el General Desorden—. Mírate. Intentando ser un héro. Apuesto a que de verdad no te importa ninguno de nosotros. Sólo estás aquí por la adrenalina, o el dinero, o la gloria, ¿verdad? Y si realmente eres tan idiota como para creer que este pueblo se merece que lo salven, te compadezco. A nadie le importan tus sacrificios. Sólo les importas porque les protejes, y que le den a la persona que hay detrás de la máscara. Esa gente a la que llamas amigos...Si supieras...

La alcaldesa McDaniels y el Oficial Barbrady miraron a Mysterion. Estaba demasiado callado. No respondió de inmediato.

— Sólo porque hayas tenido experiencias desagradables no significa que todo el mundo sea igual. Hay buena gente en este pueblo a la que vale la pena defender. No voy a dejar que hagas daño a nadie nunca...Dudo que lo entiendas.

Desorden suspiró.

— Sí. No lo entiendo. Eres tan tonto...

— Te lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Qué planea el Profesor?

— Destruir y olvidar esta mierda de pueblo de una vez por todas.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo? Oh, ¿lo quieres tan fácil? Nah-ah. Lo siento, Mysterion. Vas a tener que averiguarlo tú solito.

Mysterion meditó su siguiente pregunta. Ese tiempo, desafortunadamente, lo aprovechó el General Desorden.

Cuando Mysterion quiso darse cuenta, le salía un chorro de sangre por la boca.

— ¿Qué d...?—exclamó Barbrady.

— ¡Se ha mordido la lengua!—Mysterion sujetó al General en una cierta posición para evitar que se ahogara con su propia sangre—. ¡Llamen a emergencias, deprisa!

La señora McDaniels fue la que corrió para avisar a alguien. Mysterion siguió sujetando al villano, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que muriera. Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, estaba sangrando demasiado.

Mientras la sangre de Desorden se mezclaba con la de una de sus víctimas, Mysterion comprendió que esto ya no era un juego de niños. Esa gente, Dougie, Butters, no jugaban. Habían derramado sangre, habían quitado la vida a gente.

Esperaba que Cartman, como el héroe que decía que era ahora, se diera cuenta también.

 _...Si supieras..._


	19. Los ojos grandes

Gregory definitivamente se cuidaba. Con o sin ropa, parecía un Adonis. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero lo era.

Rompieron el beso para mirarse el uno al otro, casi como si Gregory estuviera pidiendo permiso. Qué tonto: ya estaban desnudos, Gregory con el condón puesto. Wendy se limitó a abrir las piernas, dejándole entrar. Gregory besó sus labios de nuevo, descendiendo hacia el cuello, y allí se quedó, besando, mordiendo con suavidad, tarareando, lamiendo. Ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando escapar un suspiro de delicia, rodeando con sus brazos su torso.

"Buen trabajo, Mysterion, no esperaba menos de ti."

"¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo?"

"Te va a entusiasmar lo que estoy preparando"

La sonrisa de Wendy se desvaneció. Se aferró a Gregory como si quisiera que la protegiese, pero era inútil. Aún podía oír esa horrible voz. Se había aguado la fiesta.

Gregory dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y se inclinó para besar los labios de Wendy. Rodó para tumbarse sobre su espalda a su lado, cubierto de sudor. Luego se apoyó de lado para mirarla y se topó con una cara de espanto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Wendy?

¿Por qué tenía que oír esas cosas? Sólo quería pasar un buen rato con su novio. Oh, cielo santo, Butters, ¿en qué te has convertido?

— ¿Wendy?

— ...Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro? Estás pálida—Gregory acarició sus mejillas.

— No es nada, en serio—Oh, Gregory. Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo. El peso de su secreto era demasiado a veces. Si lo hubiera sabido, seguramente le habría dado buenos consejos y calor. Cómo deseaba poder contárselo todo, desde el principio.

Lo abrazó y Gregory la acogió en sus brazos, jugando con su pelo. Wendy quería olvidarse de los poderes, de los problemas que Butters estaba causando, todo, y limitarse a disfrutar del dulce amor de Gregory.

* * *

— No estoy muy seguro de esto, Kyle.

— Vamos, hombre, es tu tío.

— Intentó matarnos.

— Lo sé, pero, por favor, confía en mí. Algo huele muy mal aquí.

— Vale...Pero Cartman...

— ¿Seh?

— ¿Tienes que llevar puesta esa cosa?

— Estamos en una misión, ¿no?

El hermano mayor de Kenny, Kevin, se había dejado caer por su casa temprano aquella mañana, cuando la familia estaba desayunando. Todos los reos habían sido liberados, así que habría sido un memo si no hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. Aunque la liberación había tenido lugar unos pocos días antes y no había aparecido hasta entonces y sólo por un rato, para coger un poco de dinero antes de irse quién sabía adonde. Así que, si Kevin estaba libre, Jimbo y Ned tenían que estar fuera también, ¿no?

Los buscaron en sus respectivas casas, en todos los bares de South Park y en los locales que solían frecuentar. Nadie los había visto...y decían la verdad, porque la presencia del Mapache intimidaba a los posibles testigos. Tuvieron éxito alrededor de la hora de comer, cuando buscaron en Jimbo's Guns.

Se encontraban viendo la televisión en el pequeño espacio que usaban principalmente para almacenar, pero, según pasó el tiempo, lo usaban más y más para relajarse, comer bacon precalentado del microondas. Cuando Kyle se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención, Jimbo se puso en pie como si alguien le hubiera pellizcado el trasero.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Venís a escupir más mentiras sobre nosotros?

— No, tío Jimbo. Sólo venimos para hablar con vosotros—respondió Stan.

— Vaya, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiera hablar contigo?

— Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento de veras. Pero es que nos disparásteis.

— Ya empezamos con esas...—Jimbo abandonó su lugar sobre una caja con rabia y se colocó en jarras—. ¿Cuántas veces os tenemos que decir que no os disparamos? ¡Stanley! ¡Eres mi sobrino! ¿Crees que te haría daño, o que dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño?

— ¿Quizás lo hicisteis pero no lo recordáis?—preguntó Kyle

— Oh, vamos, cómo no iba a...

— Uhmm...—intervino Ned—. Yo no recuerdo mucho de esa tarde.

— ...Bueno, la verdad, tengo que admitir que tengo unas pocas lagunas yo también...

— ¿Qué es lo último que recordáis?—preguntó Kyle.

— El cine...Sí. Sí, Ned y yo estábamos hablando sobre los kiwis...no la fruta, sino las aves. Esas criaturas tan raras, lo genial que sería tener una disecada. Sí, exacto. Y entonces...entonces...No estoy seguro.

— Un tipo.

— ¿Qué?—Jimbo se volvió hacia Ned.

— Había un tipo. Te hizo parar el coche.

— ...Ah, ¿sí?

— ¿Un tipo con ojos grandes?—Kyle se acercó, visiblemente hambriento de información.

— Hmm.

— No sé...No recuerdo nada. Quizás ni siquiera fuera un tío. Pero...si tú lo dices, Ned, quizás detuviera el coche por alguna razón, sí...

— Y entonces nos disparásteis—Stan se volvió hacia Kenny. El rubio parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y, fuera lo que fuese en lo que meditaba, no lo compartió.

— ¿Hipnosis?—Cartman frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quizás?—preguntó Kyle.

— Pero quién...Quiero decir, ¿quién podría hipnotizar a gente para hacer que nos atacara?—preguntó Stan.

— Butters—respondió Cartman contundentemente.

— Bueno...¿Quién más podría ser?—preguntó Stan.

— Vale, estoy perdido—admitió Jimbo.

— Uh, nada. Gracias por su contribución, caballeros—respondió Cartman.

— Gracias a ti, Mapache, por ayudar a mi sobrino y a sus amigos. Espero que encuentres a ese bastardo y le rompas los dedos de mi parte. ¡Si alguna vez necesitas un arma, corren de mi cuenta! ¡Por fin alguien tiene los cojones de hacer lo que debe hacerse!

Jimbo insistió en invitarlos a unas pocas cervecas como muestra de paz y supusieron que no podían rechazarlas. Después de todo, ambas partes lamentaban lo que habían hecho y dicho. Ahora, por fortuna, estaban en buenos términos de nuevo y Stan y Jimbo volvían a ser sobrino y tío. Pasaron el resto del día simplemente parloteando, bebiendo. Ahora que no había rencores, Jimbo podía decirles que eran lo suficiemente mayores como para ir a cazar con ellos uno de esos días, y les dio algunos consejos que no pidieron sobre hombría y cómo lidiar con las adversidades que se encontrarían en el futuro. También aumentó el ego del Mapache elogiándolo por dar palizas a los criminales de las calles.

Pero esas cervezas les supieron un poco amargas. Kenny no había dormido esa noche, vigilando a Dougie O'Connell en el hospital hasta que supo que estaba fuera de peligro, y luego no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos sin imaginarse a Butters majestuoso, cruel, de pie sobre las ruinas de South Park. Kyle aún tenía en la cabeza esa mirada ausente de Jimbo y Ned cuando los dispararon sin dudar, y la furia anormal de Toallín. Stan, por otra parte, se preguntaba si el verano podía empeorar.

* * *

 _BZZZZZZ_

...

 _BZZZZZ_

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

El doctor Mephesto se apresuró a abrir la puerta en pijama, habiendo sido despertado justo cuando entraba en fase de REM. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, esperaba que fuera importnate.

— Buenas noches, uhm...Lo lamento mucho, pero, verá, las horas de apertura son de cinco a diez y son...son...

...

— El...portal...Sí, tengo acceso a él. Lo repliqué aquí, con el objeto de ampliar mis conocimientos sobre los límites del espacio, el tiempo y la materia...

...

— Sígueme.

Mephesto se hizo a un lado para dejar que pasara el visitante y cerró la puerta una vez estuvo dentro. Se encaminó hacia el segundo sótano, tomando el ascensor. No miró al otro durante el viaje. No abrió la boca ni tan siquiera pestañeó.

Una vez allí, dejó que el visitante se adelantara mientras él se quedaba mirando la puerta.

— Por supuesto, tengo que abrirla yo mismo. Lo que se encuentra tras esa puerta está protegido por una clave muy compleja que sólo yo conozco. Gracias por señalarlo.

Mephesto introdujo el código en el teclado en la pared: 12345. La puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Dentro, dos columnas de acero en medio de una amplia habitación, cables gruesos en el suelo. Y un silencio sepulcral.

El visitante miró al doctor Mephesto y él comprendió. Se acercó a la enorme y amplia consola con infinitos botones de diferentes colores que había a un lado de la habitación. Pulsó el más grande. Hubo un zumbido y luego una luz entre ambos pilares que fue ganando consistencia, como si fuera una gelatina semi-etérea con un brillo grisáceo supernatural.

El portal estaba abierto. South Park e Imaginolandia acababan de conectarse.

Lo cual significaba que el doctor Mephesto ya no era necesario.

El doctor miró al visitante con una expresión vacía, hasta que ahogó un suspiro y cayó redondo al suelo, donde se quedó, inmóvil.

* * *

— Ten mucho cuidado mientras estemos fuera, ¿de acuerdo, cielo? Cierra todas las ventanas y si ves a alguien merodeando, no dudes en llamarnos y volveremos enseguida.

— Claro, papá, no te preocupes.

Por supuesto, estaban preocupados, pero Bebe no podía sentirse más contenta con la perspectiva de estar cola en casa durante la noche. Ya que no podía permitirse aún irse a vivir sola, aquellos pequeños momentos en que podía saborear la soledad y la independencia eran pura gloria. Estando en casa no tenía de qué preocuparse. Esta vez tenía muchas habitaciones donde encerrarse y una cocina llena de objetos que podía usar para defenderse de los cabrones que merodeaban por las calles.

Su plan para la noche era simple: películas en stream y palomitas, tumbada en el sofá sólo con el camisón y unos pocos rulos en el pelo, reparando y pintando sus uñas. Simple pero sencillo. Sola. En silencio. ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

La película ya estaba en los créditos iniciales cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Bebe pausó la reproducción y se puso en pie, caminando de forma graciosa porque estaba llevando sus separadores para los dedos de los pies. Finalmente llegó a la puerta, pero antes de abrir echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla. Suspiró aliviada: era alguien a quien conocía. Así que abrió la puerta.

— Ey. ¿Qué hay? ¿Qué haces tú aq...?

Sus labios se quedaron abiertos cuando sus ojos se cerraron y cayó de espaldas. El otro consiguió agarrarla de un brazo antes de que tocara el suelo y la llevó fuera.

Cuando los padres de Bebe regresaron pasada la media noche, un poco pasados después de haber cenado en el restaurante con mucho vino rojo, todo su buen humor se esfumó en un pestañeo cuando se toparon con la puerta principal abierta y las cosas de Bebe en el salón de estar, pero no con ella.


	20. Orgía de sangre

El teléfono de Clyde sonó a eso de las cinco de la madrugada. Después del día horrorosamente atareado que había tenido en el trabajo se sentía extremadamente cansado y necesitaba todas las horas de sueño posibles...¿Quién demonios lo estaba llamando a esas horas?

Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono pulsó el botón rojo. Lo cual estaba bien, porque se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Volvieron a llamar, despertándolo. Clyde gruñó y esta vez consiguió tomar el teléfono y responder.

— ¿MpmhmCartman?

— Clyde, el portal a Imaginolandia ha sido abierto de nuevo y unas criaturas han escapado. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Imaginoqué? Ugggh, no, no puedo...Llama a otro...— Clyde ya se estaba dando la vuelta, cerrando los ojos.

— Tengo noticias preocupantes. Han capturado a Bebe.

Aquella fue la palabra mágica que hizo que Clyde se irguiera.

— ¡¿Bebe?! ¡¿Estás seguro?!

— Sí. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos salvarla. Reúnete conmigo en el lago tan pronto como puedas. Los otros ya tienen puestos los uniformes.

Clyde no hizo preguntas sobre dichos trajes o quiénes eran los otros. Ya se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa mientras Cartman hablaba.

* * *

Lo primero que Bebe percibió cuando abrió los ojos fue un punto borroso sobre ella.

— Unng...

Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces y esperar un poco a que volviera su visión. Entonces, sólo entonces, fue capaz de ver al fin que lo que la estaba mirando era una ardilla con una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

— Oh...Hola, chiquitín...

— ¡Ah, estupendo, se ha despertado!—exclamó la ardilla—. ¡Ahora podemos abrirla en canal, consumir su carne y bañarnos en su sangre!

— ¿Qu...?

Ahora que veía dónde estaba, se encontró atada a una roca ancha, rodeada de árboles y de otros pequeños animalitos. Un pentagrama estaba pintado sobre la roca, justo donde ella yacía. Y los animales estaban sosteniendo algo en sus patitas (o en sus bocas, en el caso de aquellos que no tenían): dagas.

Bebe gritó todo cuanto sus pulmones le permitieron.

* * *

— Oh, Dios mío, ¿habéis oído eso?—Scott giró la cabeza hacia la masa forestal, sintiendo que su ansiedad aumentaba y eliminaba todo rastro de sueño que quedaba dentro de él.

— Sí, espero que no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde. Adelántate y mira a ver si puedes encontrarla.

Scott asintió y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el bosque, rezando una y otra vez a Dios. Acababa de desaparecer cuando Clyde aterrizó cerca del Mapache.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde está Bebe?!

— ¡Cartman!—Clyde se giró. Wendy corría también hacia ellos, aún vestida con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que se ponía para dormir—. ¡Estoy aquí!

— Qué bien que hayáis venido tan pronto, os he llamado en cuanto me he enterado—les dijo Cartman a los dos.

— ¿Quién se ha llevado a Bebe?

— Un puñado de monstruos que la sacrificarán a Satán. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tomad, poneos esto.

Le entregó un montón de ropa a Wendy y a Clyde.

— ¡Pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que ir ahora!—protestó Clyde.

— Ey, por mucho que esté en apuros no podemos dejar que ni ella ni nadie se entere de que tenemos poderes, ¿verdad?

— Supongo que sí, pero, Cartman—Wendy frunció el ceño, desplegando una falda que parecía más una servilleta—. Veo muy poca tela aquí.

— Bueno, ¿vas a cambiarte o no? ¡Bebe está en peligro! El Capitán Diabetes ya está buscándola y yo también voy.

— ¿Capitán qué? Oh, qué carajo—Clyde no tenía tiempo para eso. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se puso el traje de una pieza que le había dado.

— Escuchad, sea lo que sea lo que encontréis, atacad, ni lo penséis—ordenó Cartman.

Y corrió hacia el bosque.

— Oh, cielo santo, Bebe...—musitó Wendy, atándose la máscara que le habían entregado, rosa como sus guantes y flada.

— Venga, iremos juntos—le dijo Clyde.

Ahora que los dos estaban listos, Clyde agarró a Wendy y, desplegando sus alas, se elevaron los dos.

No sabía de dónde había sacado Cartman esos trajes, pero estaban perfectamente diseñados, tenía que admitirlo. El suyo tenía un par de agujeros en la espalda a la altura de sus alas, y podía moverlas perfectamente; también tenía muy poca resistencia, así que podía moverse como si no llevara nada. También tenía que añadir aquel casco, que le permitía ocultar su cara y al mismo tiempo podía verlo todo perfectamente con alguna especie de filtro, como un cristal polarizado. Observó que el atuendo de Wendy también era bastante ligero y le permitía moverse con libertad...porque había tan poca tela en verdad que parecía que llevaba ropa pensada para una niña.

— ¡¿Bebe?!—llamó Scott.

Se detuvo un momento para escuchar.

Nada.

— ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayudeee!

¡Allí! ¡Tras esos árboles! Pero dudaba que fuera a ir lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a tiempo: había demasiados en el camino. Sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer.

Bueno, Cartman lo tenía todo planeado: los bolsillos en su cinturón de herramientas contenían dulces de varias clases. Abrió uno de ellos y tomó su contenido, una barrita de chocolate. La engulló tan rápido como pudo, sin saborearla siquiera. Tan pronto como el azúcar invadió su torrente sanguíneo, su cuerpo comenzó a muscularse. Otra buena propiedad del traje era que era lo suficientemente flexible como para no romperse con la transformación y no le molestaba.

Scott cargó contra los árboles en su camino.

— ¡No, no, no, espera!—chilló Bebe, retorciéndose—. ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?!

— Nuestro maligno Señor requiere un sacrificio—respondió una puercoespina con el mismo tono de voz que uno usaría para responder a la pregunta de un parvulito.

— ¿No podéis sacrificar una cabra, un gato negro u otra cosa? ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Oh, Dios mío, AYUDAAAAAA!

— Creo que está gritando demasiado. Le está haciendo daño a mis pobres orejitas—dijo el ratón.

El pequeño oso y el cervatillo rajaron su camisón y lo usaron como mordaza. Bebe siguió gritando, pero ahora sus gritos de auxilio apenas se podían oír.

— Eso está muuuucho mejor—sonrió el pajarillo.

— Vamos, todos, ¡hagámoslo!

— ¡Hurraaaaa!

Los pequeños animalitos se agruparon en torno a la roca, con los ojos brillantes de excitación. El castor, con un gorro azul sobre la cabeza, saltó sobre el pecho de Bebe y alzó su daga, prácticamente más grande que él. Unas pocas lágrimas de terror resbalaron por las mejillas de Bebe.

Pero algo ocurrió que asustó a los animales. Una mano grande empujó a la mitad de ellos, agarró al castor y lo tiró, haciendo que se golpeara contra el tronco de un árbol.

— ¡Oh, mirad todos!—el animalillo se puso en pie, tambaleándose pero bien—. ¡Parece que tenemos compañía!

— Tal y como nos dijo nuestro amiguito—dijo el oso.

— Pues ya sabéis lo que dijo: ¡más tripas y sangre para ofrecer a nuestro Señor y salvador!—el mapache saltó de alegría.

— ¡Salve Satán!

El conejito atacó primero, saltando para apuñalar a Scott en la espalda con su daga. Pero alguien vino en rescate del diabético.

El conejo cayó al suelo con un corte en la garganta, que le hizo emitir unos gorjeos horribles. El responsable de aquello le pisó el estómago, sus garras goteando sangre.

— Muy bien—dijo el Mapache—, ¿quién va ahora?

— ¡Oh, qué malo eres!—el carbonero y el carpintero cargaron contra sus ojos.

Bebe no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero desde luego era mucho. Un hombre grande había aparecido y trataba de hacer papilla a las criaturas, pero éstas se movían demasiado rápido, escurriéndose entre sus gruesas piernas. También vio al tipo de la otra noche, el Mapache, tratando de espantar a los pájaros que intentaban picarle los ojos. ¡Si hubiera podido moverse y escapar de aquella locura! ¡Pero estaba atrapada y esos tipos lo tenían crudo para ayudarla!

— ¡Bebe!

¿Quién pronunció su nombre? Bebe miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Otro animal, esta vez la mofeta, saltó sobre ella.

— ¡Oh, Satán, recibe este sacrificio como prueba de nuestra devoción!

Se acabó. Iba a morir.

Pero algo ocurrió. Algo salido de la nada se llevó por delante a la mofeta. Luego regresó y se acercó a Bebe. Sus enormes alas la hicieron encogerse.

— ¡No tengas miedo, estamos aquí para ayudarte!—dijo una voz masculina mientras la desataba.

Su corazón aún latía desbocado, pero ella dejó escapar un gemido aliviado.

— ¡Mapache!—gritó Wendy. Cuando los pájaros se volvieron, ella usó el bastón que había encontrado colgando de su cinturón para golpearlos. Consiguió acertarle al carbonero. Cuando estaba en el suelo ella no le dio tiempo a levantarse y lo golpeó una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que estuvo segura de que no volvería a hacerlo.

El carpintero trató de atacarla, pero el Mapache lo agarró y le rompió el cuello.

Scott consiguió sacudirse a la ardilla de encima y pisarle la cabeza, reduciéndola a una masa roja gelatinosa en el suelo, pero había muchos más trepándole por las piernas. El castor le estaba mordiendo la pierna con la intención de cortar una arteria y desangrarlo hasta la muerte. Unas pocas gotas de sangre ya comenzaban a teñir sus enormes dientes. Scott lo agarró, teniendo que tirar porque tenía los dientes bien insertados en su pierna, provocando un desgarro y lo golpeó contra la roca más cercana repetidamente, hasta que se quedó inerte. Lo tiró y trató de hacer lo mismo con los demás.

Ahora que Bebe estaba libre, Clyde fue en su ayuda. No le gustaba lo rojos que estaban los ojos del oso cuando se acercó a Scott. Volando como un dardo, lo agarró y ambos cayeron al suelo, Clyde encima de él. Antes de que el oso pudiera hacer nada, Clyde abrió la mano. Algo ocurió, como un hueso roto que salió de su muñeca o algo por el estilo...No, no era un hueso. ¿Qué era? Era flexible, pero lo suficientemente duro como para atravesar el ojo del ojo e incluso su cráneo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero lo usó de nuevo contra la puercoespina.

— ¡Oh!—exclamó ella, el tubo atravesándole el pecho, alcanzándole el corazón. Clyde vio que su color cambiaba. El tubo estaba chupando sangre. Era asqueroso, de acuerdo, pero no lo detuvo. Estaba matando a la puercoespina y le estaba haciendo sentir genial.

Cartman agarró al mapache.

— ¡Sólo hay sitio para un mapache en esta ciudad, perra!—dijo, y le atravesó el estómago con las garras. El ratón corrió a morderlo. Él trató de darle patadas, pero el ratón lo esquivó y se lanzó al cuello. Wendy consiguió agarrarlo y, con una sola mano, ya que era bastante pequeño, lo asfixió hasta matarlo.

Sólo quedaban dos: el zorro y el cervatillo.

— Oh, oh, parece que tenemos problemas, Zorrito—comentó el cervatillo a su amigo.

— No voy a dejar que esos brutos me pongan las manos encima, Ciervito. ¿Quieres que te ahorre sufrimiento?

— ¡Oh, sí, gracias, eso sería un detalle de tu parte!

De modo que estaba decidido. Antes de que Cartman y sus amigos se deshicieran de ellos, el zorro tomó su daga, no con la intención de usarla contra ellos, sino para cortarle la garganta a su amigo con un movimiento limpio y luego colocarla en el suelo y saltar sobre ella, apuñalándose a sí mismo. El cervatillo miró a los vigilantes, dejando escapar una risita ahogada, hasta que cayó al suelo y no se movió.

Hubo un largo silencio. Scott tomó la jeringuilla que tenía en sus tirantes y se inyectó su contenido en un brazo. Wendy corrió a sostenerlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí...No te preocupes...

Clyde ayudó a Bebe a levantarse de la roca, donde se había quedado por precaución. Estaba tan asustada que se abrazó a Clyde. Él pudo sentir su tembleque violento.

— Tranquila. Ya acabó todo.

— Bueno, quienquiera que haya traído a esos cabrones de vuelta no se anda con chiquitas...—comentó Cartman, golpeando con la punta de su bota el cuerpo sin cabeza del castor.

— ¿Quién crees que lo hizo?—Clyde tapó las orejas de Bebe discretamente.

— Butters, obviamente. Estuvo muy vinculado a Imaginolandia en el pasado. Pero ahora parece estar en el bando contrario...

— Así que ¿es este el gran plan del que hablaba?—preguntó Wendy—. Le oí hablar de algo grande...¿Se trataba de romper el muro de nuevo?

— No lo creo. No se habría traído sólo a estos tipos...A no ser que quisiera que sacrificaran a Bebe e invocar a Satán...

— Esto me está empezando a dar miedo...—murmuró Scott.

— Lo sé. Hemos arruinado sus planes, pero tenemos que encontrarlo rápido. Quién sabe si no eran parte de una trama mayor. Pero ahora, Clyde, llévatela a su casa. Su familia debe de estar muy preocupada.

— Claro—Clyde quitó las manos de sus orejas e hizo que la mirara—. Ey. Escucha, te voy a llegar a casa.

— Muchas gracias, Hombre-Insecto, y a todos—dijo Bebe.

Clyde la tomó en sus brazos y salió volando.

— Cuánto me alegro de que llegáramos a tiempo, oh, Dios mío...—suspiró Wendy. Contempló su propio cuerpo asqueada. Estaba llena de sangre—. Volvamos al lago. Si tenemos suerte, no encontraremos a nadie y podremos limpiarnos antes de volver a casa.


	21. Lo que no se puede olvidar

Cuando Gregory oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, salió de la cocina.

— ¡Wendy! ¡Ah, ahí estás! Te he llamado, pero te dejaste el teléfono sobre la mesilla. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

— Lo siento, cariño—Wendy besó sus labios—. No quería despertarte. Mi madre me llamó...Una emergencia familiar.

— Oh, ya veo...Uh...¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

— Mi abuela, que se ha caído. Pero no te preocupes, está bien, sólo tiene algunas magulladuras.

— Ah, me alegra oír eso. Hablando de tu abuela: no creo que nos hayan presentado. Quizás podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad y hacerla una visita y así nos conocemos, ¿qué te parece?

— Oh, pues...Verás, es que es un poco...¿cómo te lo diría? ...Tradicional.

— ¿Tradicional en el sentido de 'nada de novios'?

— Algo así.

— Bueno, no pasa nada. Quizás con un poco de tiempo y la ayuda de tus padres...

— Claro. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que te adorará cuando llegue a conocerte.

— ¿Quieres tortitas?

— ¿Cómo voy a decir que no?

La verdad sea dicha, aquellas monstruosas criaturas y el baño de sangre le habían revuelto el estómago, pero sí, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no a él, cuando estaba tan dispuesto a cocinar para ella?

Había algo más sobre lo que no había sido completamente sincera: su abuela no era tan conservadora. Era simplemente que le parecía demasiado pronto para presentarlos...ella aún estaba digiriendo que su nieta ya no estaba con ese 'chico encantador', Stan.

Subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. No estaba herida, ¿verdad? Sí, tenía arañazos, pero no estaba herida. ¿En qué estaba pensando Cartman cuando le dio esa ropa tan ridícula? Y también, ¿por qué tenía que llevarlas en primer lugar? Cartman podía jugar a los superhéroes si quería, pero ¿ellos? Ellos sólo eran gente especial, no héroes. Ella sólo había aceptado hacer todo eso por Bebe. No era ninguna herína, sólo una chica con la habilidad de cotillear.

 _Wake up Wendy, smell the coffee_

 _Help me into your custom kitchen_

 _Gimme a cup of that old black magic_

 _I wanna get me some of that old home cookin'_

¿Eh?

¿Quién estaba...?

Wendy cerró los ojos, rastreando el origen de ese archivo de vídeo.

Lo vio. Elton John, cantando sobre un escenario. Leyó 'Chef Aid' en una pancarta. La cámara se concentró en un puesto, donde se reconoció a sí misma. Era pequeña, como ocho años o así. Stan estaba a su lado, sonrojado. Wendy lo estaba mirando, sonriente. ¿De dónde había salido esa grabación tan antigua? Ni siquiera se acordaba de eso.

El vídeo se detuvo. Pertenecía a una galería. Se llamaba Wendy. Y ella pronto se hizo una idea de a quién pertenecía el móvil, porque había un personaje recurrente en esas fotos y vídeos.

Stan. Ahí estaba, siempre sonriendo, siempre a su lado. Vio más fotos: Stan estaba mirándolas en ese preciso momento. En una fiesta de disfraces, cuando eran niños, ella iba vestida de príncipe y Stan de princesa. Muchos años más tarde, ese concierto de P!nk, un selfie que tomaron desde sus asientos, la misma foto que había borrado de su teléfono no hacía mucho. Otro vídeo se reprodujo, mostrando una mañana de verano en la piscina con sus amigos, cuando Wendy se había desarrollado lo suficiente para presumir de cuerpo; fingía que ahogaba a Stan. Luego, otra foto de su último viaje juntos a la Costa Oeste; Stan tenía unas pintas muy raras porque se estaba dejando la barba y se había quemado, pero ella le besaba tiernamente y a él no parecía importarle el roce. Stan se quedó mirando esa foto durante un largo rato.

Entonces, abandonó la galería, hasta la carpeta principal. Seleccionó la carpeta de Wendy.

'Borrar'

'¿Seguro que quieres borrar esta carpeta?'

Wendy tragó saliva. Por supuesto. Era el turno de Stan de hacerlo. Vamos, Stan, ¿por qué estás tardando tanto?

Pero se pulsó el botón 'cancelar' y Stan salió de la galería para llamar a un número. Su número.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche de Gregory. Ella no lo tomó. Con un pestañeo contestó a la llamada.

— ...Stan.

— Hola, Wendy...Uhm, no te habré despertado, ¿verdad?

— Para nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Sólo quería disculparme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ser un gilipollas. Me he comportado como un gilipollas de talla grande estas últimas semanas. Tienes razón. Tienes mucha razón, como siempre. No tengo derecho a decirte qué hacer con tu vida después de dejarte como lo hice. Tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicié. Me alegro de que ahora estés con Gregory. Si eres feliz con él y te da todo lo que yo no te pude dar...eso es lo que cuenta. Espero que me puedas perdonar después de todo lo que he hecho. Quizás aún podamos ser amigos...o...es decir, al menos tolearnos.

— Pues...Sí, supongo que aún podemos...Gracias, Stan.

— Bueno...Uhm...Realmente eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Lo siento otra vez.

— No te preocupes, de verdad. Está todo olvidado.

— Claro...Adiós, Wendy.

— ...Adiós, Stan—contestó ella, pero Stan ya había cortado la llamada.

Él ya no usó más su teléfono, aunque tuviera toneladas de notificaciones sin leer.

— ¿Qué haces, cielo?

Wendy se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Gregory en la puerta. ¿Durante cuánto rato había estado ahí? Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hablando sin aparatos.

— Las tortitas están listas.

— Vale, ahora voy.

— ¿Vas a querer sirope?

— No te preocupes por eso, yo le echaré los toppings.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina, Wendy sin pensar en el desayuno o tan siquiera en las critaturitas del bosque.

Todo está olvidado...Qué mentirosa era. Como si pudiera eliminar todos esos años juntos con un clic.

* * *

— Ike, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Ike se quitó los auriculares y miró inquisitivo a su padre, el cual cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras quedarse a la escucha durante un momento.

— Estoy muy preocupado por tu hermano...Desde el accidente se ha estado comportando de una forma extraña, metiéndose en problemas...He hablado con él, pero veo que no ha sido sincero conmigo...No sabrás algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Algunos decían que era difícil leer la cara de un canadiense, con esos ojitos chiquititos y sus cabezas curiosas, pero Gerald era el padre de Ike después de todo, lo conocía, y vio que cuando respondió que no lo decía con sinceridad.

— No quiero enterarme de que algo va mal cuando sea demasiado tarde...

— ¿Te ha dicho mamá...?

— Ella cree que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—Ike no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Así que esta vez su madre estaba más relajada ante los problemas de su hijo y su padre era el que estaba preocupado? ¡Un giro gracioso!—. Ella cree que todo esto tiene que ver con el trauma de la electrocución, que se pasará con el tiempo, pero temo que haya algo más...Lo que quería pedirte, Ike, es que, si Kyle te dice algo o ves algo sospechoso...

Ike rápidamente adoptó una expresión seria.

— Claro, papá, te lo diré.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

Gerald dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Ike.

— Gracias, hijo.

Eso fue todo antes de que dejara la habitación. Ike volvió a su lista de Spotify, pero ya no le prestó atención a la música.

La cosa era que...su padre tenía razón. Kyle se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara, pasaba mucho tiempo con sus viejos amigos o hablando con ellos, parecía distraído la mayor parte del día. Había momentos en que lo sorprendía en una habitación o en el jardín y se aturullaba. Eso sin mencionar las gafas que había llevado durante unos cuantos días como si su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Sí, a Kyle le pasaba algo.

— ¡Me voy a trabajar, mamá!

— ¿Uh? ¡Ah, de acuerdo, bubbe, que tengas un buen día!

La puerta se cerró.

— Oh, ya le están haciendo trabajar los fines de semana otra vez...

Aquello fue todo cuanto Ike necesitó para levantarse de la cama y ponerse las zapatillas. Había memorizado el cuadrante de Kyle porque siempre necesitaba a alguien que lo llevara en coche a los lados, y estaba completamente seguro de que su jefe, un amigo de su padre, que sabía que la familia era judía, nunca se arriesgaría a que un empleado judío lo demandara por hacerle trabajar en Shabat. Kyle iba a alguna parte, mintiendo a su familia.

* * *

Kyle cerró el portón. No había nadie en la nave, lo cual estaba bien, porque no le gustaba demasiado exhibir sus poderes. Tenía la sensación de que rendía más cuando nadie miraba.

Timmy, que trabajaba como monitor de campamento durante los veranos, había conseguido algunas dianas. Craig también compró maniquíes que había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano. Alguien parecía haber practicado con ellos, porque uno estaba parcialmente derretido.

Era su turno. Hizo crujir su cuello, inclinándolo de un lado a otro, luego exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, y después agitó los brazos para estirars.e

Se detuvo. Ese gesto no debía haber provocado tal onda, como si hubiera tenido abanicos enormes en las manos.

Quizás...

Ey, Tweek creía que sólamente podía curar y resultaba que también podía congelar. Quizás él también tenía poderes adicionales.

Era excitante, tan excitante que Kyle se olvidó de los láseres. Agitó de nuevo las manos, como si hiciera botar unas pelotas de baloncesto imaginarias.

Saltó, y fue un movimiento involuntario.

Entusiasmado, lo repitió, durante más tiempo. Ascendió cuatro pies del suelo.

Comenzaba a cogerle el tranquilo, lo cual lo animó a intentarlo con más ahínco. Abrió los brazos con un fuerte movimiento y salió disparado hacia arriba como un cohete. Flotó. Sólo tenía que pensar que quería quedarse ahí arriba y ahí se quedó.

Kyle no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Estaba volando. Sentía cómo el aire hacía cosquillas a su cuerpo, sujetándolo, ligero pero firme. Era algo tan maravilloso que no pudo evitar reír.

Pero la risa fue breve, y se le atascó. Alguien estaba a las puertas de la unidad, mirándolo. Era un rostro familiar. Una cara que parecía cortada en dos. Era su hermanito.

— ¡Ike!

La magia se fue. Kyle descendió al suelo torpemente, casi cayendo de forma brusca. Caminó hacia Ike, no muy seguro de qué hacer o decir, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

— Ike...Qué haces...Tú...Sabes que esto es raro, pero...

Oh, esa cara. Estaba en shock, el pobre chico.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie y...

— Eso. Ha. Sido. Una. ¡PASADA!

Ike no pudo haberse acercado más, sus ojitos abiertos al límite de puro éxtasis.

— ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! ¡Estabas volando! ¡Volando! ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! Espera...¡La electrocución! ¡Eso es! ¡Te dio superpoderes! ¡Ese rollo de los cómics era verdad, después de todo! ¡Y yo voy y aplasto a esa araña en el baño esta mañana! ¡Cielos, Kyle! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!

— ¡Sí, sí, cálmate, no grites! ¿Has venido solo?

— Sí.

— Bien. Escucha: no puedes decírselo a nadie.

— ¡Claro! ¡Te capturarían y harían experimentos contigo!

— Sí, e imagina lo que haría mamá si se enterara.

— ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no, ella no puede saberlo!

— Eso es. Esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Promételo!

— Te lo juro por mi vida. Vale, pero quiero gritar. ¡Puedes volar!

— Tiene algo que ver con el aire. Pero eso no es todo: también tengo láseres.

— ¿Lásers? Déjame ver.

— Uh, no, será mejor que...

— ¡Andaaaaa!

Kyle se encogió de hombros. Qué puñetas, ¿por qué no? Ya estaba bien pillado. Se volvió hacia una de las dianas y un destello provocó un agujero en el centro. Ike pegó un salto y chilló de emoción.

— ¡Esto es súper!

— Gracias. Pero recuerda: no se lo digas ni a un alma. ¡Y no se te ocurra colgar nada sobre mí en Internet! ¡Nunca más!

— Claro, sí, vale, no lo haré. ¿Te crees que soy tonto?

— Sí, sí que lo eres—ahora más relajado, Kyle agarró a su hermano y apretó sus nudillos contra su cabeza.

— ¡Para ya, abusica!—rió Ike. Una vez consiguió zafarse de él, sonrió—. ¡Venga, quiero ver cómo haces esas cosas!

— Vale, aprovecha, porque no lo vas a ver otra vez.

— Ah-Ah. Es evidente que no tienes idea de lo que tienes. Estás echando a perder mucho potencial. Por eso necesitas ayuda. A partir de ahora seré tu Alfred. Tu Jimmy Olsen. Tu...

— Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué?

Ike guiñó un ojo.

— Todos los buenos superhéroes tienen un acompañante.


	22. Una verdad incapacitante

**Invitado: Conozco los nombres de superhéroes. El caso es que aún no han asumido sus identidades heroicas.**

 **Macman: Sí, ya sois varios los que me preguntáis por Ojete y los góticos. Los segundos me los mencionaron a tiempo para hacerles un hueco en la historia; y es que realmente quería que estuvieran, siendo de mis favoritos. En cuanto al primero, he querido tomar del videojuego unos poquitos detalles; además, como algunas de sus características dependen de las decisiones del jugador, al ser un personaje personalizable y un tanto genérico (ni siquiera es seguro su sexo), no he querido hacer mucho con él/ella. Sin embargo, sí que me habría gustado incluir a los vampiros, ya que me vi los capítulos de la serie en los que aparecen tarde, cuando ya estaba terminada la historia. He estado pensando en una segunda parte, si al final me decido, sí que saldrían, definitivamente.**

* * *

Todo lo que Wendy publicaba en sus redes sociales, aparte de entradas en línea con su ideología política, citas sobre segundas oportunidades y la confianza, eran fotos de ella y Gregory...porquería romanticona. No le molestaba a Bebe, se alegraba por ella. Bueno, en realidad, también le daba celos. Se había equivocado completamente respecto a Henry. Era mono, sí, y viajaba un montón, pero eso era todo. Parecía que su dinero venía de su querida mamá y por eso ella le tenía cogido de las pelotas. Cuando no iban de conciertos, a visitar lugares emblemáticos o se enrollaban, y tenían la oportunidad de hablar, no había nada mínimamente interesante que tuviera que decir. No sabía nada del mundo fuera de Twitter y Netflix. Y ¿se debía a su creciente desprecio hacia él o siempre hablaba de esa forma y sus oídos habían estado taponados por la atracción? Ese idiota ni siquiera le preguntó una sola vez sobre los secuestros o le ofreció su protección. El muy gilipollas.

Cada vez más y más se encontraba fantaseando con el tipo enmascarado que la salvó de las criaturas del bosque. Qué lastima que su cara estuviera oculta tras un casco. Su voz sonaba muy varonil. El cuidado con el que la trató...Oh, ¿cómo se llamaba, siquiera? ¡Ojalá lo hubiera sabido! Incluso un tipo enmascarado que volaba y al que no conocía era mejor que aquel tío.

Bebe creyó saber cómo podía escapar.

— Perdona, tengo que ir al baño un segundo.

— Claro, muñeca, ¿quieres otra copa?

— No, gracias, tengo más hambre que sed.

— Pediré unas patatas fritas o algo, entonces.

Claro, claro, lo que quieras. Qué bien que no se percatara de lo que significaba que se llevara consigo el bolso.

El club estaba atestado a esa hora, era difícil abrirse camino. Tenía la sensación de que había derramado un par de bebidas y dado codazos a unos pocos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Pero hubo algo que no fue para nada accidental: esa enorme mano que la agarró de la cintura. E inmediatamente después, un brazo la asfixió, forzándola a moverse hacia una dirección distinta.

— ¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame!

Nadie la oyó con la música tan alta.

Trató de volverse para ver qué estaba pasando, quién la estaba arrastrando. Sólo pudo ver una mandíbula prominente bajo una capucha oscura. Espera, había alguien más. También cubierto, empujándola...tocándole el culo en el proceso. ¿Es que a nadie encontraba sospechosas esas pintas, considerando el calor que hacía?

— ¡AYUDA!

Pero nadie la oyó, o simplemente la ignoraron.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que sí que la vio.

Jimmy había tenido suerte esa noche, atrayendo la atención de una encantadora pelirroja con gafas; Sherry, se llamaba. Bailaba muy bien y muy pegadito, recorriendo con su dedo su barba collar. Jimmy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse. Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo las caderas de Sherry en sus manos. Cuando los abrió, lo primero que vio fue una cara familiar, del colegio, siendo arrastrada por dos individuos, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Por su cara vio que no era parte de ningún jueguecito. Lamentó tener que dejar escapar su pieza, pero fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejar escrito en su brazo su número de teléfono antes de irse, añadiendo una pequeña nota diciéndole que había sido un placer. A gran velocidad, cruzó el espacio y evitó a los demás clientes.

— ¡Vamos, sigue, zorra!—el hombre más bajo abrió una de las puertas de un coche negro.

— ¡Zorra tu puta madre, gilipollas!—luchó Bebe, tan de sopetón y con tanta ferocidad que el más grande se detuvo—. ¡Ya no aguanto esta mierda de secuestros!

Dio una patada a las gónadas de su secuestrador, así que éste no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, aullando de dolor.

— ¡Cógela, estúpido!—ordenó el otor.

Pero Bebe lo golpeó en la cara y el dolor le dio la oportunidad de volver a la puerta, justo cuando ésta se abría y Jimmy aparecía.

— ¡Jimmy!—chilló.

— ¡EH!—Jimmy se enfrentó a los atacantes.

— ¡Voy a llamar a los porteros!—le dijo Bebe, corriendo dentro de la discoteca.

— Vaya, mira quién está aquí...Tenías que ser tú...

El secuestrador más grande corría hacia el asiento del copiloto. En cuanto a su compañero, agarró una escopeta de debajo de su asiento y disparó. Jimmy fue lo bastante rápido como para evitarlo. El otro no esperó a ver si había fallado, inmediatamente se subió al coche y se alejó a una velocidad muy imprudente para ese pueblecito. Jimmy corrió para interpoderse frente a él, pero el tipo no lo dudó y trató de atropellarlo. Una vez más, la velocidad de Jimmy lo salvó.

Se decidió a seguirlos y atraparlos donde no hubiera gente a la que poner en peligro, haciendo que sus átomos vibraran rápido para pasar desapercibido. Siendo un intento de secuestro tenía que haber más gente implicada, se dijo.

La pareja no redujo la velocidad hasta que alcanzaron la granja del viejo Denkins. Se detuvieron allí y bajaron del coche.

— ¿Cómo pudo escapar, Mimsy? ¿Eh?

El conductor se quitó la capucha. Jimmy confirmó sus sospechas acerca de lo familiar que le había sonado esa voz: no era otro sino Nathan, ese chico con síndrome de Down que solía molestarlo cuando era niño.

— Bueno, jefe, me golpeó en las pelotas. ¡Dolió!—el otro también se quitó la capucha. Por supuesto, ese era Mimsy. Mientras que Nathan no había crecido mucho en cuanto a estatura se refiere, él estaba hecho un toro.

— A mí también me gustaría golpearte en las pelotas...¿Qué le vamos a decir al jefe?

— Oh, ¿ha ocurrido algo, muchachos?

Alguien se acercó, alguien a quien el par esperaba ver más tarde. Jimmy no se lo esperaba para nada, por esllo no se hizo visible para enfrentarse a ellos. A decir verdad, estaba demasiado chocado como para hacerse el vengador.

¿Qué demonios hacía ese ahí, con esos dos?

— ¡La chica ha escapado!—respondió Mimsy.

— Cállate, Mimsy. Déjame hablar a mí—Nathan dio un paso hacia adelante—. Sí, estaba precavida. Y el jodido Jimmy Valmer apareció en el último minuto, así que no pudimos atraparla.

— Sí, quizás hayamos sido demasiado impacientes, no dejando mucho espacio entre ataques...Bueno, no siempre se gana, pero los dos habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Aquí tenéis lo prometido.

Nathan contó los billetes que recibió tan pronto como se los dieron, con la velocidad y precisión de quien está acostumbrado a contar dinero.

— La próxima vez no fallaremos.

— Me alegra saberlo. Confío en vosotros dos.

Una pausa. Mimsy, que parecía parte del decorado, miró estúpidamente al cielo plagado de estrellas.

— Creía que nos estabas tomando el pelo cuando dijiste que esos tipos eran diferentes ahora. Ha sido una verdadera sorpresa—Nathan alzó una ceja tras sus enormes gafas.

— Por eso os dije que tuviérais cuidado. Jimmy...No os ha seguido, ¿verdad?

— Le disparé.

— ...Claro...Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, caballeros. Contactaré con vosotros cuando llegue el momento. Buenas noches.

La tercera persona se alejó, dirigiéndose al pueblo. Nathan y Mimsy se quedaron por ahí un poco más antes de dirigirse al coche.

— Creía que el casino iba bien, jefe. ¿Ahora también hacemos de sicarios?

Un sonoro bofetón rompió el silencio.

— ¡Cállate, Mimsyyyyy!

El coche desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Por si acaso, Jimmy esperó para hacerse visible de nuevo.

Tomó su teléfono rápidamente. Tenía que decírselo a Wendy, ella contactaría con todos mucho más rápido que si él los llamaba uno por uno. Esperaba que ella o los otros lo creyeran.

Un suave ruido de motor hizo que se volviera, listo para usar sus muletas para romperle la cabeza a alguien.

— ¡J-Joder, Timmy! ¡Me has asustado! ¡¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?! Bueno, mira, escucha, ¡no te vas a creer lo que acabo de ver! ¡Butters no estaba detrás de todo lo que ha estado pa-pasando después de todo! ¡Hay más gente! ¡Gente a la que conocemos! ¡Ellos s-s-saben lo de nuestros poderes! Pero eso no es todo: ¡este tipo ha estado pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pagando a Nathan y a Mimsy para que secuestraran a Bebe!

Timmy frunció el ceño...al menos eso pensó Jimmy, porque estaba muy oscuro allí.

— ¿Que demonios tie-tiene él contra Bebe? Y...no sé, ¿quizás tenga algo que ver con lo de abrir el po-portal? Me va a explotar la cabeza, tío, ¡y el Martini no tiene nada que ver! Vamos, ahora que estás aquí, ¿puedes mandarle un mensaje mental a todos para avisarlos? Yo puedo volver a la disco para v-ver cómo está Bebe.

 _[— Jimmy...]_

— ¿Sí?

 _[—...¿Por qué tenías que meter las narices?]_

Jimmy sintió como si le hubieran metido la cabeza en agua helada. Trató de dar un paso, uno solo, pero los músculos de sus piernas, de su cuerpo entero, no respondieron. Sólo pudo mirar a Timmy antes de que el vacío se lo tragara.


	23. La hora de la verdad

Aunque sus amigos tenían buenas razones para investigar los ataques que habían sufrido y gracias a ellos había obtenido información que podía resultar útil, Kenny no les dijo una sola palabra acerca de su lucha contra el General Desorden, la amenaza de Butters o nada relacionado con el tema. No es que no confiara en ellos, pero no eran precisamente los compañeros más adecuados: sólo conocían lo básico de sus poderes, y era él quien había mantenido una identidad secreta de verdad desde que iba a cuarto mientras ellos jugaban a los superhéroes. No, no serían de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto. Además, Butters podía arrancarle la cabeza y él habría seguido en pie, el cual no era su caso.

...No quería admitir que sus últimas palabras a él habían provocado que sospechara de la gente a su alrededor...

Aquella era una noche bastante tranquila. Parecía que los criminales se sentían tan intimidados por el Mapache y los rumores de otros raritos enmascarados que no se atrevían a jugarse el pellejo. Mysterion se encontró con muy poco que hacer aparte de darle vueltas a la cabeza acerca de ese tema que lo estaba obsesionando. Sólo podía dormir pequeñas siestas de vez en cuando, cuando su trabajo se lo permitía. Aquella horrible sensación de que algo podía ocurrir le estaba dejando sin energía. En esos momentos paseó por los tejados, sintiendo cómo el aire hacía ondear su capa y le despejaba la mente.

— ¡No! ¡Esperad! ¡Esperad!

— Charlie, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Parece que hayas visto un fantasma!

— Mucho peor...¡Nos han invadido!

Mysterion se detuvo y se inclinó hacia adelante, tanto que parecía que se iba a caer al suelo, para ver el origen de esas voces tres pisos más abajo. Pero no vio a nadie. Sólo algo blanco que yacía sobre la acera. Espera...Mysterion achinó los ojos. Entonces, bajó por una cañería para llegar al suelo y escuchó con atención. Lo que había visto eran calzoncillos, de diferentes tamaños y formas, y no era que se encontraran ahí tirados: pequeños hombrecitos, la mitad de su tamaño, con gorros puntiagudos, los transportaban.

— ¡¿Rayos?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con rayos?!

— ¡Los ha matado! Él...Él simplemente llegó y...Le salieron rayos de las manos y...¡Oh, señor, ese olor tan horrendo!—el gnomo cayó de rodillas y lloró histéricamente.

— No...¡No, no puede ser!

— No le escuches, ¡seguro que ha estado bebiendo otra vez!

— ¡Dinos que estás de guasa!

— ¡Eso querría yo! Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la salida como para escapar a tiempo...

Mysterion no se quedó a escuchar el resto. Dejó el escenario como si nunca hubiera estado allí y, aún como un fantasma, atravesó el pueblo en dirección al bosque. Aún sabía el camino, después de tantos años. Uno no podía olvidar fácilmente el lugar donde un carro lo había aplastado.

* * *

FASE UNO: Robar calzoncillos

FASE DOS: ?

FASE TRES: Beneficio

El Profesor Caos sonrió. Apartó la mirada de la pizarra para observar la ancha cúpula sobre él, pisando el cadáver diminuto y frito de un gnomo sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. Después sus ojos se posaron en los cinco túneles que lo rodeaban. Si no se equivocaba, estaban conectados con diferentes áreas del pueblo.

Dio un paso hacia el más cercano...pero se detuvo. Mysterion, detrás de él, se preparó para propinarle un puñetazo. Caos descargó un rayo en su pecho, haciendo que saliera volando hacia el otro extremo de la cueva.

— ¡Mysterion! ¡Me has encontrado!—Profesor Caos abrió los brazos, aún soltando chispas—. Sabía que lo harías.

Mysterion se levantó con un gruñido.

— Me habrías decepcionado mucho si no lo hubieras hecho. Eres mi compañero de juegos favorito. Todos con los que me he encontrado estos días eran un muermo.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que es todo esto para ti? ¿Un juego?

— Ya sabes lo que dicen: si tienes que hacer algo, intenta hacerlo entretenido.

Mysterion no tenía intención de perder el tiempo con cháchara inútil y trató de aprovechar las ganas que tenía su oponente de hablar para atacarlo. Pero Caos no estaba tan distraído, y le agarró la mano, propinándole otra descarga que le hizo caer al suelo.

— ...Has matado a gente...—gruñó Mysterion.

— No eran tan inocentes. Nadie aquí lo es.

— Pues he venido a acabar con esto de una vez por todas—el vigilante enmascarado se levantó.

El Profesor Caos se acercó a él, sus ojos azules brillando con la ferocidad de un tigre mientras sonreía como un niñito.

— Nunca has matado a nadie en tu vida. No tienes lo que hay que tener.

Mysterion le sostuvo la mirada. Dos zafiros sobre un fondo negro.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

No dio a Caos tiempo para reaccionar. Le golpeó el estómago tan fuerte como pudo. Un quejido escapó de los labios del Profesor y se dobló. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera en desventaja. Agarró el brazo de Mysterion y produjo una descarga que hizo que Mysterion se convulsionara y sintiera que estaba ardiendo. Después de eso le dio un codazo en la nariz y Mysterion oyó y sintió que se rompía. Con una patada en el abdomen fue enviado al suelo, aún sacudiéndose a causa de la electrocución.

— Me duele hacerte esto, Kenneth—sus acciones contradijeron sus palabras: apretó con su pie su pecho, haciendo que le resultara respirar o levantarse—. De todos los chicos de clase tú eras el más potable. Mira, ¿por qué no dejas todo ese rollo del héroe? ¿No te sientes cansado?

— Ya...ung...se lo dije a Desorden y te lo digo a ti...Pase lo que pase, no haré nada que perjudique a este pueblo.

— ¿Morirás por él?

— Sí.

Profesor Caos chasqueó la lengua.

— Está bien. Entonces supongo que puedes enterrarte con él.

Se irguió y cerró los ojos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba haciendo, estaba provocando que el suelo temblara. Unos pocos cascotes cayeron sobre ellos. Uno podía oír cómo crujían los pilares. Mysterion miró a su alrededor y comprendió. Había ido hasta allí para provocar un terremoto. Los gnomos habían construido sus galerías bajo el pueblo entero e incluso más allá. El lugar estaba sustentado por aquellos pilares de madera. Si aumentaba la violencia de las sacudidas, South Park se colapsaría.

— ¡No lo hagas!

— Oh—Profesor Caos sonrió. Como un mocoso insolente, hizo justo lo contrario de lo que le decían. Los sonidos que Mysterio oía no eran nada halagüeños.

— ¡Si este lugar se va al carajo tú también quedarás sepultado!

Profesor Caos rió de nuevo. "Adoro cuando la gente me toma por alguna clase de idiota", murmuraron sus labios sin pronunciar las palabras en voz alta. Aunque deseaba que Mysterion supiera sobre la protección que le brindaba su capa, estaba en la mejor parte de la noche y no iba a estropearla con explicaciones.

Sobre ellos, Big Gay Al, al sentir que temblaba la cama, le pidió al Señor Esclavo que no le hiciera el amor con tanta fuerza, porque iba a despertar al bebé.

— En serio, Butters, necesitas ayuda—la sonrisa de Caos se ensanchó. Oh, amaba esa música, oír a Mysterion hablar con desesperación—. La electrocución ha tenido que freírte algún cable en el cerebro. Tú nunca fuiste así. Tú eras un buen tío.

La sonrisa del otro desapareció de sopetón.

— ¡¿Y ves lo que he conseguido siendo un buen tío?!—el Profesor Caos le pisó el pecho, haciendo que el otro perdiera el aliento por un momento—. ¡Toda mi vida he complacido a los demás, me han mandoneado y nunca me he quejado!

La ira provocó más chispas que cubrieron su cuerpo.

— La electrocución me dio claridad. Lástima que no tuviera el mismo efecto sobre ti. De veras lamento tener que matarte, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Fue el turno de Mysterion de soltar una risita amarga.

— Crees que puedes matarme...Cuéntame más...

Suficiente cháchara, pensó el Profesor Caos, irritado por la risa de su oponente. Matería a Mysterion y después terminaría el trabajo. Los rayos se concentraron en su brazo derecho. Estaba listo para darle el shock letal, incluso más grande que el que lo mató y terminó por conferirle poderes. Pero todo ocurrió tan deprisa que no pudo defenderse: Mysterion se deslizó por entre sus piernas para luego golpearle las lumbares. Mysterion lo inmovilizó en el suelo, haciendo que se le cayera el casco. Caos extendió un brazo para agarrarle de la cara y descargó. Quemó la máscara de Mysterion y dejó marcas muy feas en su cara, por no hablar de un mareo terrible, pero él no se rindió. Aunque chocado, agarró el brazo y con un movimiento brusco lo hizo crujir en un ángulo muy doloroso. Mientras el Profesor Caos gritaba, Mysterion agarró el otro y también lo golpeó cerca del codo, rompiéndolo.

El temblor cesó y el suelo pareció volverse estático de nuevo. El Profesor Caos apretó los dientes. Ya no gritó más. No quería morir gritando. No quería que él le viera gritar. Esperó el golpe final mirando a su asesino con toda la ferocidad que podía inspirar.

El fin nunca llegó. La cara de Mysterion permaneció fría como un hielo, pero no se movió.

Cuando lo hizo, se quitó la máscara y la capucha, mostrando a su rival la cara de un viejo amigo, una persona a cuyo lado había crecido. Un rastro de sangre que salía de su nariz se había secado, su nariz ahora estaba intacta.

— Vamos...¡Vamos! ¡¿A qué esperas?!—gritó el Profesor Caos.

— ...

— ¡Hazlo!

— ...Podemos seguir con esto tanto tiempo como quieras, pero nunca conseguirás matarme. No puedes ganar, Leo.

— ¡Profesor Caos!

— Leo...¿No te sientes cansado?

El villano trató de patearlo, pero le quedaban pocas fuerzas. Era algo penoso de ver, cómo luchaba por seguir haciendo daño cuando apenas era capaz de soportar el dolor. Mysterion, por lástima, le dio espacio para respirar y él trató de electrocutarlo, pero apenas era capaz de producir unas pocas chispitas. Mysterion se acuclilló a su lado.

Butters finalmente cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Era la clase de suspiro que Kenny había visto en gente a las puertas de la muerte, de su propio padre cuando volvía a casa tras dos o incluso más turnos de trabajo. Estaba muy cansado. Y aceptarlo parecía haberlo aliviado. Esperaba que hubiera comprendido al fin que no tenía sentido seguir así.

Mysterion lo ayudó a levantarse, con cuidado de no hacerle más daño con los brazos rotos. Butters parecía una marioneta cuyos hilos hubieran sido cortados, mudo, inmóvil, respirando con dolor.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste antes?—preguntó en poco más de un susurro.

— Leo. Leopold. Ese es tu nombre de verdad, ¿no?

— Sí, es que...La gente siempre me ha llamado Butters...

Silencio. Butters roncó, ¿era una risa o un gruñido?

— Admiro tu sacrificio, Kenny...Pero...rompe el corazón ver cómo lo haces por gente que te ha estado apuñalando por la espalda...

— Hay gente buena en South Park por la que merece la pena morir.

— No hablo del pueblo...Sino de una persona en concreto. Alguien a quien llamas amigo...

Butters hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente.

— Lo conoces. Oh, sí, lo conoces muuuy bien...Ha estado jugando contigo. Ha estado jugando con todos. Hemos estado actuando como peones sin saberlo...Yo no abrí el portal a Imaginolandia, y no tengo nada que ver con esta gente que ha estado atacando a la pandilla...pero él quería echarme la culpa. Quería que siguiérais a la gente equivocada.

— ...¿De quién estás hablando?

— Piensa. Creé caos para mi propio gozo y recluté a gente que creía en el caos por el caos. Pero ¿quién se beneficia realmente de esto? ¿Quién querría ver vigilantes en South Park? ¿Quién saca tajada de la situación?

La arruga en el entrecejo de Mysterion hizo que los ojos de Butters brillaran.

— Estaba siendo sincero cuando te dije que te apreciaba de verdad. Por eso te voy a dar una pista...¿Has examinado el arma que tenía el General Desorden? Se la dio él...para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Mysterion dio un paso atrás y usó la radio que tenía incorporada al traje.

— ¡Barbrady!

— ¡Qui-Que-Qu...!

— ¡Agente, el arma confiscada al General Desorden! ¿Qué me puede decir de ella?

— ¿El arma? Ah, sí, tengo el informe aquí...En alguna parte...¿Te importaría esperar un segundo? No sé si está en esta carpeta o...Ah, no, esto es la nevera...

— Esto no acaba aquí...Nos veremos pronto...Amigo...—Mysterion no oyó aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios de Butters, eran murmullos demasiado bajos para que él los captara, de todas maneras. Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que Barbrady le contaba al otro lado de la radio.

— Oh, vamos...

— ¡Ah, aquí! No, espera, esto no es...¿"Comprar huevos"? ¡Ah! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí está! Mysterion, ¿estás ahí?

— ¡Sí, aquí estoy!

— ¡Genial! Uhm, es un rifle de asalto, un nuevo modelo con todos los avances tecnológicos. La compañía es muy reciente, pero parece que sabe hacer las cosas bien, porque se está haciendo muy popular últimamente. El otro día comentaba con Jimbo Kern que la mayor parte de su arsenal viene de esa empresa; desde que comenzó todo esto de los disturbios la gente les ha estado comprando armas en masa. Alcance de 330 yardas, disparo automático...

— ¿Le dijo Kern si Desorden la compró de su tienda?

— Bueno, si lo hizo no usó su carné de identidad como Doug O'Connell. Aún estamos averiguando de dónde demonios la sacó...sabes que hay estados en los que puedes comprar un arma sin necesidad de identificarte. No tenía número de serie, ¿sabes? Quizás fuera un defecto de fabricación...

— ...¿Cómo se llama la empresa que comercializa esas armas?

— Aquí lo tengo. Uhmmm...

Los ojos de Mysterion se abrieron tanto como pudieron cuando Barbrady pronunció las palabras.

— ¡El muy cabrón!—exclamó.

Cortó la comunicación justo después de eso. Se volvió hacia Butters, para encontrarse solo. ¿Cuándo se había ido y adónde? ¿Qué pensaba hacer, con ambos brazos rotos? Sintió una presión en el pecho, pero no pensó mucho más tiempo en él. Volverían a encontrarse. Estaba convencido de ello. Pero ahora, ahora tenía que advertir a sus amigos.

No dejó de maldecir en voz baja mientras corría. Ese hijo de puta, ese hijo de la gran puta...


	24. El mejor novio

Wendy comenzaba las vacaciones ese día. Gracias al cielo. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para descansar. Sentía como si alguna clase de niebla mental hubiera tomado el control en su cerebro, haciendo que le resultara complicado concentrarse en nada y robándole la energía. Su madre insistió hasta que fue a ver a un médico. Por supuesto, éste determinó que no le pasaba nada, que el accidente no había dejado secuelas. Debía de ser estrés. Dejó que sus padres sacaran sus propias conclusiones acerca del origen de dicho estrés; ella ya tenía una idea de a qué podía deberse. Su secreto. Y algo más con nombre y apellido, sobre lo que ella prefería ni tan siquiera pensar.

Había algo que la ayudaba a lidiar con esto. Gregory. Su querido novio Gregory. Cuando ella necesitaba hablar, hablaba; si necesitaba tiempo a solas era distante. Sus brazos eran cálidos, algo no muy bienvenido con el calor del verano, pero el lugar más seguro del planeta. ¡Y sus besos, cómo cubría su cara de besos!

— Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te preocupa...Si no quieres mi opinión, no diré nada y seré todo oídos y nada más. Te quiero, Wendy.

— Lo sé...Pero...

¿Cómo podía comprender? Lo que le estaba ocurriendo era tan increíble...Pero era Gregory, después de todo. El que dirigió una revolución a la tierna edad de ocho años. Un joven muy cultivado y sabio, que estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades de América. Le mostraría que no estaba de guasa. Respondería a todas sus preguntas. Lo amaba y él la amaba a ella.

— Sí que hay algo que deberías saber...

Se volvió para que pudiera verle la cara.

El teléfono móvil de Gregory vibró en el bolsillo de su pecho.

— Léelo.

— Luego, ahora estoy hablando contigo.

— No. En serio. Lee.

Gregory obedeció. Después de hacerlo, volvió los ojos hacia Wendy.

— ...¿Qué significa esto?

La gran pregunta. Wendy tomó aire profundamente, como si fuera a tirarse a una piscina. Se lo dijo. Se lo contó todo desde el principio, desde la noche en que una atracción aparentemente ofensiva estuvo a punto de matarla. Se aseguró de no dejar ningún detalle fuera. Su voz tembló, hizo muchas pausas, pero se lo contó todo.

Cuando finalmente cerró la boca sintió que se acababa de desprender de una carga muy pesada. No se atrevió a mirar a Gregory durante el primer minuto. Desvió la mirada hacia su regazo, donde descansaban sus dedos entrecruzados. Gregory estaba callado, quieto.

— Wendy. Wendy, mírame.

Wendy volvió la cabeza hacia él. Gregory la miraba con una expresión dulce, acariciando sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar.

— No tienes por qué tener miedo. Esto es extraordinario, pero te juro por mi vida que me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. Jamás dejaré que os pase nada a ti o a tus amigos.

— Entonces...¿no estás flipando?

— Estoy sorprendido, como es natural, pero...eso es todo. Te conozco, Wendy. Sé que eres una mujer equilibrada que nunca ha hecho daño a nadie nunca.

— Bueno, no sé cómo le podría hacer daño a alguien con esto.

Gregory la besó.

— Confía en mí, cielo.

— Confío en ti—sonrió Wendy—. Y te lo agradezco mucho.

Ella ya lo sabía, pero esa reacción se lo confirmó: había sido bendecida con tenerlo a él como novio. Sólo alguien tan razonable como él podía haber reaccionado con tanta calma. Cómo lo quería...Y él había probado que la quería también. El miedo fue reemplazado por la sensación de que tenía todo lo que hubiera podido desear.

— Wendy—Gregory rompió la atmosféra idílica minutos más tarde, empujándola suavemente—. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme un momento. Tengo que ir al supermercado.

— Que le den al supermercado. Quédate...—murmuró Wendy, tomando su muñeca para atraerlo hacia ella y besar sus labios.

— ¿No quieres comer esta noche?

— Podemos llamar al City Wok, vamooos...

— Llevamos comiendo de ese restaurante dos días seguidos. Vamos, quiero cocinar para ti la especialidad de mi familia.

— ¿Qué es?

— No lo sabrás hasta que me dejes ir.

— ¿Una pistita, por lo menos?

— Vainilla—musitó Gregory.

— Bueno, de acuerdo, te dejaré marchar—Wendy lo dejó ir y se quedó allí, tumbada sobre la alfombra, sonriéndole de forma juguetona—. Pero vuelve pronto.

— Lo haré. Me llevo el coche.

Gregory subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y se fue. Wendy se quedó en el salón, leyendo la última revista de Historia, aunque aún seguía pensando en la reacción de Gregory. "Cuidado", le había dicho Red, "Ningún hombre es tan perfecto", le había dicho. En su pueblo eso tenía un nombre: celos. Había uno y ella lo había pillado.

Suspirando, Wendy se levantó y estaba a punto de ir a la cocina a por un refresco cuando vio algo sobre la mesita del café. La cartera de Gregory y las llaves de su coche. Sonrió. Así que había decidido ir allí a pie. Vale, pero ¿cómo pretendía pagar en el súper? Bueno, eso le daba la oportunidad de mostrarle sus poderes. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. El teléfono de Gregory. ¿Dónde estaba? Su cuerpo se giró involuntariamente, mostrándole el camino. Oh, no estaba muy lejos. Aún no había llegado a la tienda, estaba en el parque infantil. Le podría dar la cartera personalmente, y coger algunas cosas que se le había olvidado pedir que comprara.

Wendy dejó la casa y caminó a su encuentro. Qué curioso, no se movía de allí. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Montar en balancín?

Cuando llegó, se lo encontró sentado en un banco cerca de la pista de baloncesto. Obviamente había mentido acerca de su intención de ir a la tienda y volver pronto: no tenía prisa en absoluto. Antes de que ella llamara su atención, vio que alguien acudía a su encuentro. Alguien a quien Gregory parecía haber esperado.

Ese alguien era Timmy. Wendy se detuvo. Ella...ignoraba por completo que Gregory y Timmy se conocieran. Timmy se mudó a South Park después de la guerra contra Canadá, cuando Gregory había dejado la escuela. Quizás se hubieran conocido fuera de clase, en alguna parte.

Aun así era extraño. No parecían contentos de verse. Tras el encuentro Gregory no miró a Timmy a la cara. Y ella nunca había visto a Timmy tan serio.

Se ocultó tras los servicios. Lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero estaba intrigada. Algo estaba pasando. Activó una llamada en el teléfono de Gregory, el cual siempre metía en el bolsillo de su pecho, y los altavoces.

— ¿Eso hizo? No sabía que pudiera hacerse invisible. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Timothy? ¿No te dije que nunca me ocultaras cualquier clase de información?

— ...

— Tengo la desagradable sensación de que quieres engañar...Y ya sabes lo que pasará si me la juegas.

— ...

— Eso pensaba yo. De verdad espero que no nos cause problemas.

— ...

— Bien. Escucha, nuestro plan de secuestrar a Bebe ha fallado. Conseguimos asaltarla una, dos veces, pero no iba a caer una tercera. Obviamente. Supongo que podemos dejarla en paz por un tiempo, hasta que baje la guardia. He pensado que esta vez podemos ir a por esa adolescente...Tricia Tucker.

— ...

— Ya sé que es la hermana pequeña de Craig. Eso lo haría más interesante, ¿no crees?

— ...

— Mi querido amigo, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Te lo estoy diciendo. Parece ser que Tricia es sonámbula...Imagina lo que pasaría si esta noche saliera de su casa y alguien peligroso la encontrara, desprevenida, indefensa...Imagina si se la llevaran al nido de los hombres cangrejo.

— ...

— Cálmate, Timothy, ya sabes que no le va a ocurrir nada malo...Bueno, todo depende de la habilidad de tus amigos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mandarles un aviso. A veces te preocupas demasiado.

Wendy sintió como si el tiempo hubiera pasado en cuestión de segundos y ahora se encontrara en el momento más crudo del invierno. Unos escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. Ella...Ella no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

Echó un vistazo tras la esquina. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que verlo porque no se lo creía.

Los ojos de Timmy se volvieron.

[— Wendy.]

Wendy estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse. Timmy la había pillado.

[— Huye, Wendy. Dile a los otros lo que has oído.]

Pero ella no obedeció. No a tiempo. Gregory por fin miró a Timmy a los ojos.

— ...Hay alguien aquí, ¿Timmy? ¿Algo que debiera saber?

— Timmy—respondió Timmy.

— Telepático, por favor. Sabes que no te puedo entender.

— ...

— Hay alguien aquí, ¿cierto? Alguien que no debería estar aquí.

— ...

— Ya sabes qué ocurrirá si me traicionas, Timothy. Repetiré la pregunta: ¿hay alguien aquí?

Timmy cerró los ojos. Wendy, que se encontraba a las puertas del parque infantil, se detuvo. Su cuerpo se había congelado por completo, no podía moverse, se había quedado en esa postura.

De pronto, se encontró frente a Gregory y Timmy, incapaz de hacer que respondieran sus músculos. Mirando a su antiguo compañero de clase, el cual apartó la mirada con dolor, sufriendo unos pocos espasmos violentos, y su novio. Aquellos ojos que habían estado llenos de amor hacía sólo un rato.

— Wendy—Gregory se puso en pie. Usó de nuevo aquella voz dulce con la que se dirigía a ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas que te sentías demasiado impaciente para esperarme.

— ¡No me toques, Gregory!—exclamó Wendy.

— ¿Qué ocurre, querida? Simplemente me he encontrado con Timmy aquí...nos conocimos hace unos pocos meses. Me contó que estaba en tu clase en Primaria y hablamos so...

— ¡Trágate tus mentiras, bastardo! ¡¿Cuánto hace que sabes todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué coño le has estado haciendo eso a Bebe?!

La expresión de Gregory mutó. Un cambio sutil que hizo que el corazón de Wendy latiera más deprisa.

Ya no estaba el novio amoroso por el que daba las gracias a Dios.

— Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, Wendy...¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer contigo?

— Timmy...—dijo Timmy.

— Cállate. Haz que vuelva a casa. Si puedes dejarla catatónica para que no cause problemas, mejor.

[— Lo siento mucho, Wendy...]

Wendy tragó saliva. Gregory se acercaba más y más, y Timmy no iba a ayudarla.

— Stan...Stan, por favor, ayudam...—musitó. Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Todo se volvió negro para ella. Timmy hizo que sus pies tocaran el suelo y comenzaran a moverse. Cualquiera que la viera habría pensado que no había ningún problema con ella, quizás que se encontraba de mal humor o distraída, porque su cara era inexpresiva como la de un cadáver.

Gregory la vio marchar y se tomó un momento para arreglar su camiseta.

— Stan...—arrugó la nariz.

Tras un momento de reflexión, se volvió hacia Timmy.

— ¿Le ha mandado un mensaje a Stan?

[— ...Eso parece. Stan lo está leyendo ahora mismo.]

— De acuerdo. Está bien. Mándale una distracción mientras yo me ocupo de Wendy. ¿Has comprendido? No quiero que la vea. Mándale algo grande, inevitable e injusto...Espera. Sé lo que puedes enviarle...Envíale a sus propios amigos.

Y con eso siguió a su novia.

Timmy, solo, sintió que iba a llorar. No quería hacer esto. Todo menos esto. Pero no tenía alternativa.

Presionó su dedo índice contra su sien.

Token estaba haciendo la cena. Tweek limpiaba unas tazas de café. Scott estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte de su habitación. Craig escuchaba música. Clyde acababa de plantar el pie dentro de Raisins. Jimmy simplemente se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, esperando instrucciones. Todos ellos fueron teletransportados frente a Timmy.

— ¡¿Eh?!—Clyde miró a su alrededor. Eso no era Raisins y ellos no eran las chicas.

— ¡¿Qué coño?!—exclamó Tweek.

El único que no reaccionó fue Jimmy. El resto pronto fueron despojados de toda sorpresa.


	25. Guerra Civil

— ¡La próxima vez que venga el primo Kyle, hazle volar por los aires! ¡Seguro que se pondrá en plan "¡eeeeeeh, me sangra la nariz!", jajajaja!— Ike seguía hablando. No paraba un rato. Y tampoco lo hacía a un volumen razonable.

— Jej. No, no quiero que empiece a lloriquear y se lo diga a mamá—Kyle no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la idea—. Pero, eh, no chilles.

— Perdón.

— Ah, mira, ahí está.

Kyle se sorprendió al ver a Stan y a Cartman a su puerta...Cartman ya vestido con ese estúpido uniforme del Mapache, que hacía que Sheila se quedara en la puerta a mirar con atención.

— ¡Kyle! ¿Dónde cojones estabas?—gritó Stan, corriendo hacia él.

— Ya estoy aquí, estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Kyle, viendo lo alterado que estaba su mejor amigo.

— ¡He recibido un mensaje de Wendy! ¡Pidiendo ayuda! ¡La he llamado, pero no contesta! ¡Le ha pasado algo!

— Hemos llamado a los demás a ver si la habían visto, pero tampoco contestan—informó Cartman—. Algo está ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Adónde vas, Kyle?—chilló Sheila desde la puerta.

— ¡Nada, ciudadana anónima! ¡Me llevo a su hijo en una misión!—respondió Cartman. Y añadió en voz baja: "Zorra cotilla..."

— Vale...Uh...Debe de haber estado con Gregory...Está con ese tío todo el tiempo...Tiene que saber dónde está, o dónde la ha visto por última vez—sugirió Stan.

— Sí, vamos—Kyle abrió su coche de nuevo y todos se metieron dentro. Ike también.

— No, Ike, tú no vienes—le dijo su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no?—protestó él.

— Esto podría ser peligroso.

— El gordinflas va—Ike señaló a Cartman.

— ¡No estoy gordo, estúpido!—se quejó Cartman.

— ¡Venga, vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo!—gritó Stan.

— Vale, pero te quedas en el coche—Kyle zanjó la discusión, haciendo que el coche se moviera.

— No es justo...Soy un caballero—Ike se cruzó de brazos y puso morritos.

— Sí, de _Canadá_ —apuntó Cartman.

— Dice el adulto que lleva puesto un disfraz de mapache...

— ¡¿Tienes algo en contra de los mapaches?!

— ¡Callaos los dos!—exclamó Kyle—. Podría estar pasando algo serio.

— Tiene que ser así. Si no, ¿por qué habría...?—murmuró Stan.

Muy a su pesar, Stan sabía dónde vivía Gregory de Yardale. En realidad, no era tan difícil saberlo: su familia era muy pudiente, con toda probabilidad la segunda más rica después de la de Token. Su casa no era tan ordinaria como las que uno se podía encontrar en el vecindario.

Se estaban acercando cuando se encontraron una barrera humana.

Eran sus amigos.

Kyle detuvo el coche y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

— ¡Tíos! ¡Os hemos estado buscando! ¿Sabéis qué le ha pasado a Wendy?

No hubo respuesta. En lugar de eso, Scott se aproximó. Tenía algo en la mano. Los otros no pudieron ver qué era desde donde se encontraban, pero vieron que se lo tragaba. Debía de ser azúcar, porque sus músculos comenzaron a hincharse.

— ¡Guoa! ¡Eso no me lo contaste!—los ojos de Ike se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Su hermano no contestó. Algo no iba bien.

Transformado, Scott caminó hacia ellos. Entonces propinó un golpe al capó del coche que hizo que el vehículo saltara.

— ¡Ey!—gritó Cartman—. ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!

Otro golpe. Craig dio un puñetazo a la ventanilla del copiloto, donde Stan se había sentado, y lo agarró, forzándolo a salir.

— ¡¿Pero no eran estos vuestros amigos?!—preguntó Ike, agazapándose.

— ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?!—gritó Kyle, saliendo del coche antes de que Scott lo aplastara dentro.

Fuera, Token estaba listo para atraparlo. Lo agarró del cuello con las dos manos, lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a apretar. Kyle luchó, pataleó en el aire. Cartman acudió a su rescate, agarrando a Token para dejarlo aturdido con un cabezazo. Un dolor repentino lo hizo chillar. Tweek se acercaba, con chispas saltando desde sus brazos.

— ¡¿También puedes tirar rayos?! ¡Eso no es justo, cabrón avaricioso!—protestó.

A Tweek le dio lo mismo. Siguió atacándolo con ellos, mientras Token se recuperaba, sin mostrar ningún atisbo de dolor a pesar del golpe tan feo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Somos nosotros!—Stan tuvo que rodar antes de que Craig le diera un puñetazo. Dejó un agujero en la calzada—. ¡¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto?!

Ike iba a salir del coche, pese a las órdenes de su hermano, cuando algo lo atravesó. Ike no se quedó para mirar; Clyde parecía querer mostrarle qué era unas cuantas veces más. De pie sobre el techo del coche, lo atravesó con sus probóscides, tratando de darle. Probó la sangre de Ike después de haber conseguido arañarlo, pero el adolescente consiguió salir. Clyde saltó para cogerlo, y Ike lo recibió con un puñetazo. Corrió hacia el maletero y rápidamente sacó una llave inglesa y golpeó a Clyde antes de que pudiera atraparlo.

Ver a Ike con esa herramienta dio a Stan lo que necesitaba para luchar. Extendió un brazo y las herramientas que Kyle tenía para mantener su coche acudieron a él. Aunque no quería herir a sus amigo, él había empezado. Usando un destornillador, hizo que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Stan!—lo llamó Kyle. Token y Tweek lo estaban atacando al mismo tiempo y tuvo que saltar, casi dando la impresión de que bailaba, para evitar perder los pies—. ¡Ve a pedir ayuda a Gregory! ¡Está ahí mismo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Le necesitamos aquí!—se opuso Cartman.

— ¡Esa es precisamente la idea: tiene que buscar ayuda!

— ¡Volveré enseguida, chicos!—Stan, con un destornillador en cada mano, apartó de su camino a Craig y a Jimmy y echó a correr.

Kyle consiguió usar una onda de aire para empujar a Tweek y a Token lejos de sí. Scott cargó.

— ¡Eh! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!—gritó Ike, tirándole la llave a la cabeza.

Scott ni siquiera pareció percatarse. Rezándole a su Dios, Kyle extendió un brazo hacia él y usó el aire para alzarlo y arrojarlo a un lado.

Jimmy golpeó a Cartman en la cara con sus muletas y luego en la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Cuando se acercó, Cartman le arañó la cara y le dio golpes en ella repetidas veces. Luego trató de evitar que Scott se levantara. Token se teletransportó, cortándole el paso.

Era increíble, pensó Ike, lo poco que les afectaba. Aquellas heridas y golpes debían de doler un montón. ¿Cómo podían levantarse y seguir luchando tan rápido? Ni siquiera había muestras de dolor en sus caras cuando se les golpeaba. Nada.

Saltó a tiempo de evitar que Clyde se lo llevara por delante. Tiró de sus alas, pero no hubo reacción de su parte aparte de la obvia resistencia. Sí, eso no estaba bien. Debía de doler de narices. Clyde se las apañó para escapar y se levantó. Ike le dio un puñetazo en un ojo, después en el estómago.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Timmy.

Éste no se había movido desde una distancia discreta, inadvertido, supervisaba todo lo que ocurría con calma desde su silla, con el escrutinio frío de un ajedrecista, con los ojos achinados, sus dedos acariciando el cuero del brazo de su silla.

Ike comprendió en el mismo momento en que lo vio lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡TIMMY LOS ESTÁ CONTROLANDO! ¡ÉL ESTÁ HACIENDO TODO ESTO!

Pero nadie fue en su ayuda, porque estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de no morir a manos de sus amigos. El único que lo oyó, desgraciadamente, fue el mismo Timmy.

Volviendo los ojos hacia el joven Broflovski, entrecerró los ojos aún más y Ike soltó una exclamación, esa exclamación convirtiéndose en un grito. Su cabeza le empezó a doler muchísimo, como si un camión le pasara por encima, reventándola, como nada que hubiera sentido antes.

— ¡Ike!—al oír chillar a su hermano Kyle miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, tratando de encontrarlo y salvarle de lo que fuera que lo estaba haciendo gritar, pero no podía porque Craig falló por unas pulgadas, provocando un nuevo socavón en el suelo con su puño. Aprovechando su condición, Jimmy lo arrolló, haciendo que rodara por el suelo. Luego alzó una de sus muletas y Ike apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe.

Vio lo que tenía que hacer.

Trató de golpear a Jimmy en la nariz. Por supuesto, Jimmy era rápido y puedo agarrarle de la mano antes de que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba que era una distracción: el verdadero objetivo de Ike eran sus gónadas. Una patada fuerte fue suficiente para que cayera de rodillas. Rápidamente, Ike agarró una de las muletas y, con todas sus fuerzas, la lanzó justo a la cabeza de Timmy. Fue demasiado tarde para que Timmy reaccionara. El golpe le abrió la cabeza e hizo que se inclinara tanto hacia la derecha que cayó de su silla de ruedas.

Los atacantes se detuvieron. Scott y Tweek cayeron al suelo. Scott respiró con dificultad, muy pálido; finalmente pudo encontrar su jeringuilla y consiguió nyectarse la insulina.

Craig enterró la cara en sus manos. Segundos después, alzó la mirada hacia Kyle.

— ¿...Qué...Qué ha pasado?—murmuró.

Clyde se tocó el ojo. Dolía un montón, y lo peor era que no sabía por qué.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué estáis sangrando?—Token se miró la mano—. ¿Por qué estoy sangrando yo también?

— ¡Fue ese tío! ¡Os ha estado controlando como a marionetas! ¡Hizo que nos atacárais!—Ike señaló a Timmy.

— ...¿Qué?

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el discapacitado que yacía en el suelo.

— Serás...cabrón...hijo de puta...

Timmy no usó sus poderes para defenderse o para tratar de escapar. Dejó que Craig le diera una patada en el estómago y lo jalara del pelo.

— ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

— Estás muerto. Juro por Dios que te mato—Kyle caminó hacia ellos listo para golpear la cara de Timmy.

— Timmy...

— Timmy...

— Esperad—Jimmy dio un paso hacia adelante—. Esperad, chicos, por favor.

Timmy miró a su amigo, pero rápidamente giró la cabeza, incapaz de hacerlo.

— Tim-Tim, por qué...Simplemente...¿Por qué?

Timmy cerró los ojos y se tocó la sien débilmente con su dedo índice.

[— No estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho...pero nunca quise haceros daño...]

— ¿Crees que eso te va a salvar el culo?—replicó Tweek, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

[— Claro que no. Podéis darme una paliza hasta matarme. Me lo merezco. Pero antes quiero que sepáis por qué lo he hecho.]

— No le escuchéis, muchachos—les advirtió Cartman.

Timmy se volvió a llevar una mano a la cabeza.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó Cartman.

Pero nadie pudo hacer nada. Pronto, la carretera, el coche destrozado, todo desapareció...

* * *

 _...pero aún se encontraban en la calle. Reconocieron cuál era, a tan solo unos bloques de allí. Estaban cruzando un paso de peatones. Todos los sonidos habían sido reemplazados por una canción de Metallica. Aunque a algunos no les gustaba la banda o incluso el género, todos sintieron bailar las endorfinas dentro de sus cuerpos, haciéndoles sentir genial._

 _— Timmy...Tim...Timmeh..._

 _Comprendieron lo que ocurría. Estaban contemplando uno de los recuerdos de Timmy desde su punto de vista. Estaban oyendo lo que él escuchaba, viendo lo que veía. Sí, eso precisamente. La vista pasó a su regazo mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves de su casa._

 _Timmy apenas acababa de tomarlas cuando todo se volvió oscuro. Las farolas y la luz proveniente de las casas de los vecinos se extinguieron de repente y no volviern pasados unos minutos. Timmy no pensó en ello. Adoraba ese solo de guitarra. Sólo gruñó con frustración cuando no fue capaz de meter la llave en la cerradura cuando llegó a su casa._

 _Tal y como esperaba, su casa también estaba a oscuras. Se quitó los auriculares. No se oía un sonido._

 _— ¡Timmy!—anunció su llegada a sus padres._

 _— ¡Timmy!—replicó su madre._

 _La voz provenía de la cocina. Y no le gustó lo que oyó. Sonaba tensa, asustada. Timmy se asustó también._

 _— ...¿Mamá?—acudió lo más rápido que le permitió la silla de ruedas hacia el origen de la voz._

 _Se imaginaba que se hubiera caído de la silla en uno de sus intentos por hacer más de lo que podía, y que su padre, que no tenía que trabajar esa noche, no había sido capaz de levantarla._

 _Nunca habría sospechado que se encontraría a ambos tirados en el suelo y, de pie junto a ellos, a un joven de cabellos rubios que iluminaba la cocina con la luz de su móvil. El corazón de Timmy dio un vuelco._

 _— Por lo que veo, no tienes límite de hora—el extraño habló con acento británico. Timmy no lo conocía, pero parecía que él a él sí._

 _[— ¡¿Quién eres?!]—Timmy le lanzó un mensaje telepático._

 _— No te preocupes, no me interesa vuestro dinero o posesiones. Sólo he venido a hablar contigo._

 _[— ¡Sal de mi casa AHORA!]_

 _El intruso de pronto comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, alzando una mano para tocar su cabeza. Timmy no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando pero, fuera lo que fuese, él era responsable de ello y aquel hombre se lo merecía, así que no lo hizo parar. El asaltante consiguió hablar a pesar del suplicio._

 _— Tengo que...mandar un mensaje en...ung...¡quince minutos!—dijo, mostrándole el teléfono a Timmy—. Si no lo reciben, tienen orden de matar a tus padres...¡¿Entiendes?!_

 _Timmy dudó. Entonces, ordenó a su cerebro detener la tortura. El joven rubio sólo necesitó un momento para respirar y reponerse._

 _— Bien...Eso ha sido sensato por tu parte._

 _[— ¿Quiénes son ellos?]—exigió saber Timmy._

 _— Eso no importa. Iré directo al grano: conozco tus habilidades. Acabas de darme una muestra. De ahora en adelante, harás con ellas lo que yo te diga._

 _[— Vete a tomar por culo]—gruñó Timmy mentalmente._

 _— Timothy Burch, veintiún años, nacido en Nueva Inglaterra y trasladado a South Park a la edad de ocho años. Graduado en Ciencias, desde que tienes dieciocho has sido monitor en el Lago Tardicaca, entreteniendo y cuidando a niños discapacitados. Niños como tú cuando eras pequeño. Niños como Harry Glenn, Penny McDonald, Andy Smith..._

 _[— No se te ocurra...]—Timmy hizo el movimiento reflejo de levantarse de su silla, aunque sólo podía alzarse unos pocos centímetros._

 _— Eso depende de ti. Sólo de ti._

 _[— No voy a hacer nada.]_

 _— Ya veo que tendré que ser un poco más convincente._

 _Se acercó al señor Burch, extendiendo un brazo hacia él. Aquello fue el colmo para Timmy. Cargó, pero había dos factores que hicieron la pelea injusta: el intruso estaba en forma y era capacitado, también. Primero, dio un puñetazo a Timmy en la cara. Los amigos de Timmy sintieron un dolor agudo en la nariz. Luego derribó su silla de ruedas. La señora Burch gritó, intentando reptar hacia su hijo. Dejó a Timmy en el suelo para agarrarla de un brazo; ella gimoteó de miedo._

 _— Última oportunidad, Timothy. ¿Aprecias lo suficiente a tus padres y a tus pupilos?_

 _Timmy alzó los ojos hacia sus padres. Obviamente estaban pasando por un momento muy estresante, sin saber cómo esa persona podía estar conversando con su hijo cuando él no movía sus labios, incapaces de comprender qué quería de él. Su madre estaba llorando. Su padre sólo podía decir "¡Richard! ¡Richard!". Estaban completamente indefensos._

 _Todos sintieron el horrible nudo en la garganta de Timmy._

* * *

Volver al presente fue todo un viaje. Les llevó un momento recordar qué había pasado y dónde estaban.

— ¡No confiéis en él, chicos!—Cartman fue el primero en hablar—. ¡Se está haciendo el mártir, mostrándonos falsos recuerdos!

Silencio.

— ...Yo le creo—Jimmy dijo finalmente, caminando al lado de su amigo para ayudarlo a volver a la silla.

— Y yo—se unió Clyde.

— ¡¿Estáis locos?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?!—Cartman los miró a todos con los ojos bien abiertos y los brazos extendidos.

[— Fui yo quien hizo que el señor Kern y Ned os dispararan. También convencí a Toallín de que vosotros tres teníais anfetas que podíais compartir con él. Hice que el Doctor Mephesto me enseñara el portal a Imaginolandia y lo abriera, para liberar a las criaturas. Me llevé a Bebe y se la entregué. Hice que todos esos asquerosos la atacaran, cuando liberaron a los presos...Lo hice todo...]

— Gregory...—Kyle se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Pero...¿por qué? ¿Por qué haría Gregory algo así?

[— Nunca me lo dijo. Todo lo que sé es que quería echarle las culpas a Butters. En cuanto a Kern, Ned y Toallín...Dijo que quería que os enfrentárais a gente querida para vosotros...]

— Bueno, Toallín es más bien un conocido—comentó Cartman.

[— Parece que quería poneros a prueba a todos...Pero no sé con qué propósito...]

— Bueno, Stan lo va a averiguar—dijo Ike.

— ¡Oh, mierda, Stan!—Kyle exclamó de pronto y usó sus poderes para alejarse volando, tan pronto como su pequeña habilidad le permitió.

— ¿También puede volar?—Craig alzó las cejas.

— ¡Vamos, espero que no sea demasiado tarde!—Token hizo que sus compañeros le tocaran y se teletransportaron todos juntos.


	26. Recuerdos del pasado

Gregory acarició el suave mentón de Wendy y después le cepilló el pelo con delicadeza con los dedos. Wendy no reaccionó a sus amorosas atenciones. Sentada en el sofá, simplemente estaba allí, respirando y nada más.

— Mi querida Wendy...—murmuró Gregory.

Dejó su lado un segundo para acercarse a la ventana del salón de estar y echar un vistazo al exterior. No podía ver u oír nada desde su casa; tendría que confiar en que Timmy manejaría bien la situación. Pero le resultaba difícil confiar en él últimamente. Era un hombre con una discapacidad mental, pero no era tonto. Ya que Wendy no estaba operativa y, por tanto, no tenía que tomar precauciones a la hora de comunicarse, usó su teléfono para contactar con Nathan.

— Jefe—respondió la voz de Nathan. A juzgar por el ruido de fondo, se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo.

— Es hora de que tú y Mimallah vayáis a hacerle una visita al señor y a la señora Burch. Haced sólo lo suficiente para que Timmy sepa que debería respetarme. Pero antes de que vayáis, id a ver si Mapache y Amigos se han matado ya los unos a los otros.

— Vamos para allá.

Gregory colgó y se volvió. Wendy se encontraba en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Volvía con ella cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Gregory?

Gregory frunció el ceño. Llamaría a Nathan más tarde para que cambiara de planes respecto a los Burch: Timmy se merecía un castigo por estropearlo todo.

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió de inmediato. Stan oyó sus pasos y vio la luz que provenía de las ventanas. Supo que había alguien en casa.

— Gregory, soy yo, Stanley...Stanley Marsh. Uh...Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo y eso, pero esto es importante. Tengo una llamada de auxilio de Wendy y necesito saber si está ahí contigo.

— Lo siento, Stanley. Wendy no está aquí en estos momentos.

— ...Vale...Uh, mira, le ha pasado algo. ¿Puedo pasar? Por favor, déjame pasar. Sé que no hemos sido los mejores amigos del alma, pero a mí también me importa Wendy, y podría estar en peligro.

Gregory, tras pensárselo un momento, abrió la puerta y le ofreció pasar con un gesto.

— Gracias. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste o ha...?

Stan la vio. Wendy, sentada en el sogá, completamente indiferente a su llegada, mirando a la nada. No tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca: Gregory enroscó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y apretó hasta que dejó de llegarle el oxígeno.

— Stan viene a salvar el día una vez más, ¿eh?—soltó Gregory.

Cerró la puerta y luego se agachó para agarrar con cuidado, para no dejar sus huellas dactilares en la superficie, lo que cayó de las manos de Stan: un par de destornilladores. Sonrió para sí, metiéndolos en un cajón.

— Nunca entenderé qué viste en él—comentó a su insensible amante, mientras lo arrastraba hacia el sótano.

Fue entonces cuando Timmy, tras recibir un doloroso golpe con la muleta de Jimmy, rompió todo control mental y Wendy parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose de vuelta a la casa de Gregory. Se puso en pie y temblando, tocándose a sí misma porque se sentía extraña en su propio cuerpo, corrió hacia la entrada. Allí se encontró a Gregory arrastrando a Stan.

— ¡Hijo de puta!

Gregory dejó caer a Stan. Wendy corrió hacia él, pero él la agarró de la muñeca y la retorció, haciéndole daño.

— ¿No te dijo nadie que no está bien controlar a tu pareja?—Gregory la empujó hasta que la dejó aprisionada contra la pared. La buena forma física que ella siempre había admirado ahora era un inconveniente—. Estoy molesto, Wendy...

— ¡Stan! ¡Stan!—Wendy lo llamó, pero Stan no se movió—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡¿Y Timmy?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

— No tienes por qué saberlo. Pero te diré algo: has cometido un terrible error interfiriendo. Podríamos haber sido muy felices, Wendy, y lo has estropeado todo.

Wendy mordió el brazo que la sujetaba y se lanzó sobre él. Consiguió empujarla al suelo y agarrarla del cuello. Wendy le arañó la cara de niño bonito y Gregory la comenzó a estrangular.

— Es una lástima, porque de verdad me gustabas. Me gustabas incluso más que cuando te conocí hace trece años...Tan guapa, tan inteligente...Pero no lo suficiente, por lo que se ve. Mira lo que me obligas a hacer...

Wendy estaba segura de que había mandado un mensaje de alerta a la policía y a todos sus amigos, ¿por qué no venía nadie? Gregory la estaba apretando más y más, su cara se comenzaba a poner roja. Y Stan aún no se movía. Wendy rezó a Dios por que Gregory no le hubiera partido el cuello.

Dios pareció escuchar. El oxígeno volvió al cerebro de Stan. Abrió los ojos. Casi era un alivio encontrarse tendido sobre el estómago, porque sintió que no sería capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Cuando vio a Gregory estrangulando a Wendy, se obligó a ponerse en pie.

— ¡WENDY!

Agarró a Gregory del pelo y lo apartó de la chica, con tanta fuerza que se le quedó algo de pelo y de cuero cabelludo en la mano. Wendy rodó a un costado y tomó aire profundamente con la boca bien abierta, tocándose las marcas de los dedos que habían quedado en su cuello.

Era el turno de Stan de inmovilizar a Gregory en el suelo.

— ¡¿Es así como tratas a tu novia, malparido?! ¡¿Eh?! Voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno...¡No vas a tocarla nunca más!

— ¡Stan! Ha estado...manipulando a Timmy...

Una pequeña distracción, cuando Stan giró la cabeza hacia Wendy, fue suficiente para que Gregory respondiera al ataque. Dio un rodillazo a Stan en el estómago, luego un puñetazo en la nariz y lo empujó a un lado para levantarse. Una patada en la cara con sus zapatos perfectamente pulidos hicieron que Stan cayera de nuevo.

— Lástima que tu tío fallara el tiro...

Wendy, aún recuperándose, trató de levantarse, y fue fácilmente derribada.

Gregory caminó hacia el cajón de la entrada. Primero se puso los guantes que guardaba ahí y finalmente tomó uno de los destornilladores que le había quitado a Stan.

— Tu habilidad es muy inusual. Un poco inútil...Pero esto me da una idea...

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Wendy, yendo hacia ella.

— Todo el mundo sabe que no podías creer que Wendy te dejara, y que empezabas a beber demasiado...No podías soportar verla con otro hombre...

— ¡He dicho que no la toques!

Con una nueva patada a la cara tuvo a Stan bajo control. Stan se tomó un segundo para respirar y luego se puso en pie. Con dificultad, pero consiguió hacerlo. El odio, al ver a Wendy en peligro, le dio fuerzas.

— El héroe...

Gregory le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia Wendy.

— Macho, sí que tuvo que escocer no haber sido tú quien salvó a Terrance y Phillip.

Aunque la cara de Gregory permaneció pétrea, hubo un sutil brillo en sus ojos que hizo ver a Stan que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

— ...Ni siquiera teníais un plan. Yo sí. Fue mi idea pedirle ayuda a Topo. Yo animé a los otros niños...Sin mí, no habríais hecho absolutamente nada y habríais conseguido que nos mataran a todos...Como hicisteis con Topo...Todo lo que hicisteis fue estropear lo que había planeado con cuidado. Y, de alguna forma esta...puta te prefirió a mí...Tú...un crío que jugaba a ser alguien importante...

— Eso nunca tuvo que ver con la gloria, Gregory. Para nosotros no. Lo siento si tú tenías tus propias prioridades.

Gregory tensó sus músculos.

— Basta de charlas Acabemos con esto.

Alzó el destornillador, listo para clavárselo a Wendy en la cabeza.

Ella le escupió en el ojo, permitiéndole levantarse y agarrarlo. Stan corrió en su ayuda. Extendió un brazo. Sintió que había algo en alguna aprte. Sí, tras la puerta. Se abrió debido a que algo muy fuerte la estaba empujando para salir. Una taladradora voló a la mano de Stan. Presionó la punta contra la base de su cráneo.

— Ya que sabes lo de mis poderes, supongo que tendrás una idea de lo que puedo hacer con esto...

Gregory sintió la herramienta caliente, a pesar de que no estaba enchufada, y obedeció. Wendy corrió a coger cuerda que encontró dentro del mismo armario y lo ató con ella.

— Te mereces todo lo malo que le puede pasar a una persona...

Poniéndose en pie, suspiró y miró a Stan.

— ...¿Estás bien?

— Bueno, no estoy para irme a un baile, precisamente...Pero aún respiro...¿Y tú?

Le tocó la mejilla, y se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que no era realmente apropiado, así que retiró la mano rápidamente.

— ...Estoy bien. Lo siento tantísimo...Yo...Fui tan tonta como para confiar en este...pedazo de mierda...No sabía que él...

— No seas tan dura contigo misma. Yo también debí darme cuenta de que algo iba mal.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Sólo me ha golpeado una y otra vez, no te preocupas.

— Stan...

— ¿Sí, Wendy?

Wendy tragó.

— ...Esa carpeta...con nuestras fotos...

— Qué ca...Oh. Sí.

— ¿Por qué no las borraste?

— Porque...Bueno, he estado colado por ti desde que tenía ocho años. Claro que no podía borrar todos esos recuerdos con un clic.

— Sí, s-supongo...Pero, Stan...De verdad que no puedo comprenderte. Ayúdame a comprender, por favor. ¿Por qué te distanciaste de mí? ¿Por qué no querías mudarte conmigo?

— Porque tenía tanto miedo de perderte...Tú...sabes que a veces la fastidio a base de bien. Me has dado ya millones de oportunidades. Y cuando dijiste que querías que viviéramos juntos yo...entré en pánico. Era un paso tan grande para mí...Nos veríamos todo el día y toda la noche y tendría muchas oportunidades de cagarla...Quería que esta vez fuera la definitiva y...y...

Stan tenía que parar. Sufría unas arcadas tremendas.

— Perdón...

— No pasa nada.

— Tenía tanto miedo de perderte que terminé perdiéndote de verdad. ¿Ves? Soy un jodido idiota que no tiene sentido.

Stan esbozó una fina sonrisa, casi de cachorrito. Wendy sonrió también. Tras limpiar la sangre de los labios de Stan con sus dedos, posó una mano en su pecho.

— Sí. Un poco.

Y lo besó en los labios. Stan la sujetó fuerte, muy fuerte, como si estuviera evitando que se cayera o que saliera huyendo. Se sentía tan extasiado que le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Tuvo que romper el beso por un segundo para apartarse y vomitar. Una vez hubo recuperado el aliento iba a proseguir, pero Wendy lo detuvo.

— Uhm, mejor no...

— Oh. Ya. Lo siento.

Pero aún podía abrazarlo, y eso fue lo que hizo ella.

La puerta se abrió discretamente. Una persona contempló la escena, pero no quería ser un mirón. Nathan apuntó silenciosamente el arma que llevaba en las manos a Stan.

Fue derribado tan de súbito que no pudo evitar dar un grito, que alertó a los que estaban en la casa. Nathan se encontró tirado en el suelo al lado de Mimsy y, sobre él, pisando su arma, Jimmy le sonrió.

— M-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Nathan, viejo amigo.

— ¡Hola, Jimmy! ¡Creímos haberte matado!—respondió Mimsy.

— Demasiado bueno para ser cierto...—murmuró Nathan, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Chicos! ¡¿Estáis bien?!—Kyle corrió al interior de la casa.

— Sí. Y veo que también vosotros...—miró a los otros detrás de él con alerta.

— Gregory obligó a Timmy a controlarlos y a que nos atacaran.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto, Timmy?

— Así que ese es el trabajo de verano que me contaste, meterte con gente con diversidad funcional...—Wendy lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Muy bien, muy bien, todo el mundo, ¿qué es todo este jaleo?—el Oficial Barbrady se abrió camino hacia el interior de la casa, mirando a todas partes y a todo el mundo. No pareció comprender la explicación que le dieron, pero entendió que el Mapache estaba allí, que había una pistola en el suelo y tres personas habían sido reducidas.

— Muy bien, me llevo a estos granujas a comisaría...Veamos si por fin puedo enterarme de qué pasa.

Gregory estaba siendo convenientemente esposado en el salón de estar, para la satisfacción de Stan, para unirse a Nathan y Mimsy en el coche policial, cuando alzó la voz.

— Pues si caigo, no lo haré solo.

Wendy apenas podía ocultar cuánto deseaba abofetear a ese hombre hasta que le sangraran las manos, pero se las llevó a la cintura y escuhó lo que quiera que Gregory tenía que decir.

— Si hice lo que hice fue porque alguien me convenció. El director de la compañía de la que soy inversor. No lo reconocí, pero parece que él no se olvidó de mí. Ambos estuvimos envueltos en La Resistance, durante la guerra contra Canadá. Hablamos al principio sobre esos tiempos, y su tono se fue haciendo más agresivo. Me recordó lo que hicisteis con mi plan, cómo me robaste a Wendy. No paró hasta que encendió la chispa. Me contó lo de vuestros poderes y vuestras debilidades. Me dijo que Timothy era un individuo muy poderoso, y me aconsejó someterlo, y me enseñó cómo, qué tuercas apretar. Me dijo que le diera a Stan y a sus amigos...pruebas. Sí, algo con que entretenerse. Muchas oportunidades para luchar o morir. Su propio tío, amigos. De esta manera esperaba convencer a Wendy de que se quedara conmigo, mostrarle lo incompetente que era Stan...y si moría, se habría quitado de en medio para siempre. Esta persona ha seguido vuestros pasos. Es...

 _ **¡BANG!**_

La cara de Clyde, que se encontraba detrás de Gregory, se salpicó de una pulpa roja. Dio un salto hacia atrás, asqueado, soltando un grito. Cuando Barbrady soltó a Gregory, cayó al suelo como un muñeco. Todos se giraron hacia la ventana rota.

— ¡Gregory!—exclamó Wendy, agitándolo.

Tweek sabía lo que debía hacer y rápidamente posó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Pero no ocurrió nada. Sus manos ni siquiera se iluminaron esta vez.

— C-Creo que está muerto...

¡BANG!

Token se teletransportó afuera.

— ¡TWEEK!—llamó.

Cartman yacía sobre el césped con una mano en el estómago.

— Ha...Ha escapado...—dijo, alzando un dedo cubierto de sangre, tratando de apuntar en cierta dirección, pero incapaz de hacerlo.

El rifle que había tratado de usar Nathan estaba en el suelo, a poca distancia de Cartman. Los dos discapacitados se encontraban en el coche, tratando de ver lo que sucedía afuera.


	27. Mapache y Amigos

Cartman suspiró.

— Os lo he dicho, estoy bien.

— Sólo espere un momento a que tengamos los resultados de la analítica—la enfermera parecía estar sorda o algo así, porque no le escuchó y salió de la habitación.

Por supuesto, Tweek ya le había sanado a tiempo y se encontraba perfectamente. Pero los servicios de emergencias no le creyeron cuando se lo dijo. Había un protocolo que seguir, le dijeron. Así que tenía que pasar lo que quedaba de noche en el hospital. El resto de la pandilla pasó por algunos reconocimientos también, pero los suyos fueron mucho más cortos: nadie les había visto recibir un tiro.

El cuerpo de Gregory fue trasladado a la sala de autopsias. Wendy estaba tan callada, tan en shock que le ofrecieron atención psicológica. Ella la rechazó, todo lo que necesitaba era rodear con sus brazos a Stan y no soltarlo nunca. A Clyde se le pasó por la cabeza decirle que la sangre de Gregory había sabido deliciosa, pero no llegó a hacerlo, pensando que quizás no quisiera oír eso.

Tweek y Craig también estaban abrazados cuando algo a sus espaldas los asustó.

— ¿Dónde está Gregory?

— ¡Me cago en todo, Mysterion!—se quejó Craig, plantando una mano en su pecho.

— ¿Dónde has estado? No te vas a creer lo que te has perdido e...—le dijo Stan.

— ¿Dónde está Gregory?—insistió Mysterion.

— Muerto—contestó Wendy en voz baja, pero Mysterion lo oyó.

— ¿Y Cartman?

— También lo dispararon—respondió Scott—, pero está bien, lo están examinan...

— Bien, porque voy a matarlo con mis propias manos...—marchó hacia la puerta de la habitación tan calentado que todo el mundo vio que iba en serio.

— ¡Guoa, guoa! ¡Tío! ¡¿Qué haces?!—Token lo detuvo, cortándole el paso.

— ¡Gregory era el ejecutor, pero él era el director!

Stan y Wendy se levantaron de sus asientos.

— ...¿Qué?—murmuró Jimmy.

— ¿No encontráis raro que hubiera un loco con superpoderes suelto y nunca hiciera nada por encontrarlo y pararle los pies? Quería que Butters siguiera creando el caos...incluso le hacía las cosas más fáciles a él y a sus seguidores, dándoles rifles de asalto. ¡Esas armas vienen de una compañía llamada Cartman Rifles!

— ¿Cartman Rifles? ¿Así que de eso iba su empresa? ¿Ahí es donde quería que trabajara? ¡¿Una fábrica de armas?!—Kyle caminó hacia Mysterion.

— Y Gregory...—Wendy miró a sus pies, pensando frenéticamente.

— Gregory era uno de sus principales inversores. Su familia ya era bastante pudiente, pero se forró de verdad con sus inversiones. Cartman Rifles es un éxito de ventas después de los últimos disturbios, la inseguridad en general, los grupos terroristas y la guerra fuera de los Estados Unidos...

— ¡El defensor de los derechos humanos!—no pudo evitar exclamar Wendy.

— Ahí es donde se conocieron. Pensadlo: a no ser que Wendy se lo contara todo sobre nosotros, lo cual no hizo, ¿cómo podía saberlo Gregory?

— No-No lo pillo...—dijo Clyde—. Puedo entender lo de la pasta...Pero ¿por qué querría probarnos, como dijo Gregory? ¿Qué saca de que luchemos contra criaturas y criminales?

— Propongo que entremos ahí y se lo saquemos a hostias...—dijo Stan, apretando los puños.

— Buena idea.

El grupo entró a la habitación y los otros lo siguieron.

— Ey, chicos, ¿podríais traerme una chocolatina de la máquina o algo? Me muero de hambre.

Cartman estaba sentado a un lado de la cama. Tenía un aspecto muy raro con la bata del hospital y la máscara del Mapache puesta; no combinaban bien. Pero tenía que proteger su identidad civil, dijo. A él no parecía importarle.

De pronto Tweek lo agarró y le arrancó la máscara para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¡¿A qué coño estás jugando?!

— ¡Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo, gilipollas?!—protestó Cartman—. ¡Tíos!

— ¡Convenciste a Gregory de hacer todo est y culpaste a Butters! ¡Le contaste todo sobre nuestros poderes! ¡Le mandaste tú!—gritó Stan.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?! ¡ENFERMERAAA!

Ike cerró la puerta y se quedó en medio, con los brazos cruzados, para que nadie pudiera oírle ni entrar. Oh, pero, por supuesto, iba a grabar aquel momento.

— ¡¿Por qué nos has hecho esto, Cartman?! ¡¿Es por el dinero?!—se enfrentó Token a él.

— ¡De verdad que no sé de qué estáis hablando! ¡Preguntadle a esos dos minusválidos, ellos tienen que saber lo que tramaba Gregory!

— ¡Chicos, chicos!—Craig extendió los brazos—. Creo que lo estamos sobreestimando...

— ¡Exacto! Yo...¿Qué?

— Miradlo. Un tío que se viste con el mismo traje con el que solía jugar cuando tenía diez años. ¿Creéis que puede ser el cerebro de algo?

— ¡PUES ESTE CEREBRO HA CONSEGUIDO JUGÁROSLA, ESTÚPIDO GILIPOLLAS!

Cartman calló. Craig sonrió satisfecho.

— ...Uh...

— Aja...Eso es interesante...—Wendy entornó los ojos.

— Yo...Bueno, no quería...

— Timmy, si eres tan amable...

— ¿Eh? No...—Cartman no podía ponerse en pie porque Clyde estaba en medio. No podía salir de la cama, así que ahí se quedó, retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra el cabecero.

Scott y Jimmy se hicieron a un lado para dejar que Timmy se acercara. Éste fijó los ojos en Cartman y el gordinflón se estremeció.

— Tíos...Me está violando la mente...¡Me está violando la jodida mente! ¡H-Haced algo!

Pero ninguno hizo nada aparte de mirar. Cartman miró a su alrededor con desesperación, encontrándose miradas hostiles. El terror se comenzaba a apoderar de él.

— Por favor, chicos, soy inocente...No sé por qué he dicho lo que he dicho...Me habíais puesto nervioso...Pero juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto...Q-Quiero decir, no he sacado nada de esto...

¡No podía soportar tener encima todos esos ojos acusadores! ¡Lo estaban volviendo loco!

— ¡DE ACUERDO LO HICE YO! ¡LO HICE YO, COÑO! ¡PRESIONÉ A ESE PUTO GILIPOLLAS DE YARDALE HASTA QUE QUISO VENGARSE! ¡LE DIJE QUE NOS BUSCARA AMENAZAS PARA QUE TUVIÉRAMOS CON QUIEN PELEAR Y ÉL TUVIERA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VER CÓMO SE CARGABAN A STAN! ¡FUE IDEA MÍA SECUESTRAR A BEBE PARA SALVARLA UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡LE DIJE TODO LO QUE SABÍA SOBRE VUESTROS ESTÚPIDOS PODERES Y CÓMO CHANTAJEAR A TIMMY ANTES DE QUE NOS LEYERA LA MENTE Y LO ESTROPEARA TODO! ¡SÍ, CULPÉ A BUTTERS DE TODO! ¡SÍ, ME HE LLEVADO UNA BUENA TAJADA DE LA SITUACIÓN, VENDIENDO MIS ARMAS A LOS CIUDADANOS ASUSTADOS Y A LOS CRIMINALES! ¡Y MATÉ A GREGORY Y ME DISPARÉ A MÍ MISMO CUANDO OÍ QUE ME DELATABA!

Silencio. Cartman jadeó, con la cara toda roja.

Timmy apartó del dedo lentamente de su sien y se inclinó hacia adelante, apretando el brazo de su silla de ruedas, haciendo que crujiera.

[— No sé qué me impide en estos momentos que te destruya...]

— ¿Habéis oído eso, tíos? ¡Ha dicho que quiere destruirme!—Cartman miró a su alrededor.

— Si él no lo hace, lo haré yo—Token dio un paso hacia él.

— Jodido monstruo...—Craig también parecía estar impaciente por ponerle las manos encima a Cartman.

— Chicos, esperad—Kyle se interpuso de pronto en su camino.

— ¡Quita de en medio, Kyle!—exclamó Tweek.

— ¡Oh! ¡Kyle! ¡Gracias al cielo!—jadeó Cartman—. Sabía que tú...

— ¿Por qué querías que rescatáramos a Bebe y que lucháramos contra gente, Cartman?—preguntó Kyle con calma.

— Yo...No lo sé, no hay...

— Cartman. Por qué.

— ...Mapache y Amigos.

— ...¿Cómo?—Scott parpadeó.

Cartman no continuó. No hubo necesidad de que lo hiciera.

— Los trajes...Claro...—Wendy miró a sus amigos—. Quería que fuéramos un equipo de superhéroes.

— Y ser el líder...—Mysterion degolló con la mirada a Cartman.

— Bueno...No estábais...haciendo nada con ellos...Es ta vez...érais mutantes de verdad...

— No me lo p-puedo creer...—Jimmy tuvo que mirar a otro lado porque no podía mirar a Cartman sin sentir que le hervía la sangre.

Kyle por fin se dio la vuelta, tras un largo momento de silencio, y miró a Cartman. Una chispa de esperanza iluminó el rostro del obeso.

Fue entonces cuando Kyle destruyó dicha esperanza.

— Timmy. Comprendemos por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo en tu situación. Estás perdonado. Pero creo que puedes hacer algo para redimirte.

Una siniestra curva en los labios del paralítico hizo que Cartman se desesperada. De un puñetazo apartó a Clyde de su camino y corrió hacia la puerta. Nadie lo detuvo. Nadie lo intentó porque no llegó lejos. Se detuvo de pronto, frente a Ike, con una mano extendida para empujarlo a un lado y agarrar el picaporte, con la boca muy abierta, tratando de gritar, pero incapaz de hacerlo. Sus miembros temblaron.

Ike sonrió con malicia mientras enfocaba la cámara hacia su cara.


	28. Un epílogo y un prólogo

Los labios de Stan besuquearon las mejillas de Wendy y bajaron hacia su cuello. Wendy rió, empujándolo juguetonamente, aunque no con mucha fuerza.

— Stanley, aquí no...

— No pasa nada, chicos—Kenny sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se estaba muy tranquilo allí, en la plaza. Stan y Wendy no era la única pareja que se besaba. Vieron a Big Gay Al y al Señor Esclavo con sus hijos adoptivos, celebrando un pequeño picnic bajo un árbol; a Red y a Kevin Stoley con los ojos en sus respectivos teléfonos pero abrazóndose el uno al otro; a Francis, del colegio, con su nueva novia...Era realmente conmovedor ver que la hora del miedo había pasado y ahora la gente ya no tenía miedo de salir. La atmósfera recordó a Kyle que tenía que encontrar la vieja libreta donde apuntaba teléfonos y hacer algunas llamadas más tarde.

Apoyados en la valla hasta que decidieron ir a la parada del autobús, los tres bebían refrescos, disfrutando de no hacer nada. Habían hablado de cuán cabrones habían sido Craig y Tweek, pero ahora simplemente disfrutaban de la paz y la calma, contemplando el ambiente y a todos a su alrededor, y Stan podía darle a Wendy los besos que sentía que le debía.

Sí, todos pensaban que Craig y Tweek se habían comportado como un par de cabrones. Eran amigos, ¿no es cierto? Después de todo lo que había pasado, amigos muy íntimos. Entonces, ¿por qué no los habían invitado a la boda? ¿Por qué no les habían dicho que se casaban en primer lugar? Aquello de que querían hacerlo lo antes posible, sin importarles el dinero o los detalles, después de lo ocurrido, no era excusa. Por muy privada que hubiera sido la boda, podrían habérselo contado, al menos. Tuvieron que enterarse cuando Wendy vio las fotos de su familia en las redes sociales y, un día después, fotos de ellos en Washington D.C. Por cierto, para alivio del señor Tucker, tanto Craig como Tweek mantuvieron sus apellidos.

De todas formas no los necesitaban. Se las apañaban bien sin ellos. Eran once y ahora que no había nadie dando por saco, no había mucho que hacer. Bebe podía respirar tranquila...aunque Nicole le había dicho a Wendy que la había pillado en medio de las vías del tren y conduciendo temerariamente para que ese tipo, el Mosquito, viniera a salvarla.

En cuanto a Butters, no volvieron a oír de él y no ocurrió nada que se le pudiera atribuir. Kenny lo tenía muy presente, la mayor parte del tiempo con tristeza. Esperaba que apareciera en cualquier momento. Esperaba que lo hiciera. El Profesor Caos...Butters, tenía que estar en alguna parte, lamiéndose las heridas, esperando para atacar de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo. Día tras día, Kenny se culpaba por no haber conseguido hacerle parar y volver con ellos, conseguir ayuda...

En fin, tenía que pensar en el futuro. Ya no defendía South Park solo.

Se hacían llamar los Freedom Pals.

Eran novatos, pero aprendían rápido. La última vez, cuando un hombre trató de suicidarse, llevándose consigo a su mujer e hijos, Scott consiguió resolver la situación sin dejar heridos. El Oficial Barbrady era muy amable con ellos. Todo el mundo prefería al Sargento Yeats (a pesar de que la brutalidad policial contra gente de color había disminuido considerablemente desde que su partida), pero el Oficial Barbrady parecía haber aprendido mucho desde su largo permiso para aprender a leer. Conocía sus identidades secretas y se las apañó para guardar el secreto. Donde quiera que hubiera una emergencia, tan pronto como sabía de ello, le pasaba la noticia a Wendy y ella, con la ayuda de Timmy, corría la voz; el más adecuado o el más cercano a la escena se ocuparía de ello. A cualquier otro agente de policía le habría molestado que le quitaran el trabajo, pero nunca había habido muchos agentes en South Park, y los trágicos sucesos los habían diezmado, y no muchos estaban dispuestos a tomar el relevo. Además, pese a la reticencia inicial de Kyle, la labor de Ike como "community manager" del grupo contribuyó a su aceptación en la comunidad. Sus vídeos y fotos levantaron tanta curiosidad que los habitantes de South Park no podían esperar a que ocurriera otro asalto a un banco o un atraco para ver a esos vigilantes enmascarados. Los éxitos que vieron compensaron las veces en que la fastidiaban. El joven Broflovski incluso había recibido jugosas ofertas de televisiones nacionales y de periódicos para hablar sobre ellos, pero siempre rehusó. Se dedicaba por entero a ellos con una condición: tenían que dirigirse a él como "Barbaarce Contrabandista el Rey de los Piratas", el nombre con el que firmaba sus noticias.

Todos tenían nombres ficticios. Nombres rescatados de lo más profundo de su memoria. La Cometa Humana, Cobertizo, Call Girl, Mosquito, Tweek Maravilla, Capitán Diabetes, Tupperware, Fastpass, Doctor Timothy y Super Craig. Los niños que una vez fueron, quienes se inventaron el juego, se habrían sorprendido si hubieran sabido que todas sus fantasías se iban a convertir en realidad, trajes incluidos. Tenían que concedérselo a Cartman: tenía buen gusto diseñando disfraces. Eran cómodos de llevar, se adaptaban bien a sus poderes, ayudaban a proteger sus identidades y, sobre todo, no se encontraban para nada ridículos con ellos. Ni siquiera Kyle, cuyo traje había pasado por un cambio de lo más decente, o Token, que solía llevar tápers de verdad como armadura. La única que hizo unas cuantas modificaciones fue Wendy, añadiendo mucha más tela.

— ¡Mueve ese culo gordo!—gritó Kyle, y rió.

Tenían que preocuparse por sus relaciones, carreras profesionales, familia y ahora también asuntos de superhéroes, sí, pero siempre había hueco para un pequeño entretenimiento.

Y, chico, era divertidísimo.

Cartman, vestido con una falta muy corta, pegada y de colores chillones y con un top negro, con la cara pintada con el maquillaje más zorrón que habían podido encontrar, había conseguido parar un camión.

— ¡Hola, vaquero! ¡Yo muy caliente! ¡So chupa-chupa a ti! ¡Gratis!

No sabían de los gustos del conductor, o por cuánto tiempo había estado solo en la carretera, pero abrió la puerta para que Cartman se metiera dentro. No pudieron evitar reír al ver la forma en que se movía su enorme pandero cuando subió las escaleras hacia la cabina del conductor y cómo se puso enseguida manos a la obra con ese tipo tan viejo y feo.

[— Hay una pelea en el bar; Fastpass y Tupperware ya están en ello.]

— Recibido, Doc, gracias—respondió Wendy en voz alta, aún riéndose de Cartman, mientras el camión se encaminó hacia un lugar más discreto.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
